Sabor a mí
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Misifus quiere que su amo sea feliz, por eso se embarca en una gran aventura felina. Capítulo dedicado a yaoist secret. Colaboración e idea original de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. Diario de observación de Japón 1

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla**: _¡Hola! Este fanfic es una colaboración que hacemos mi hermana RutLance y su servilleta, aunque técnicamente el crédito mayoritario de la historia le pertenece -solo contribuí con algunas ideas, ¿para qué les miento?-. Poniéndo los puntos sobre las íes, el OC México másculino aqui presentado fue formulado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, en tanto que el OC femenino -que habrán visto en **"Mis deseos para tí"**- surgió a partir del personaje masculino, aunque son notablemente diferentes._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: _¡Qué onda, raza! Este fanfic lo estoy haciendo en conjunto con mi hermana, DarkLady-Iria, quién me ayudó con algunas cosillas. Debo decir que me costó mucho terminar este primer capítulo, en parte porque no soy precisamente una fan de Hetalia, y pues cada vez que veía la serie o el manga tras unos instantes de reír, me deprimía y ya no quería continuar escribiendo. Ni idea de porqué este comportamiento. Solamente el OC México me pertenece, ya que se me ocurrió tras idear un fanfic, que lamentablemente aún no inicio, y pues espero que sea del agrado de ustedes. ¡Nos vemos! :D_

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**Diario de observación de Japón 1: ¡Vámonos con México! [1]**

No muy bien habían terminado con el entrenamiento de ese día cuando Alemania les informó tanto a Italia como a Japón de las nuevas...

- México vendrá de visita y se quedará unos días en mi casa.- Comentó el alemán.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ve!- Preguntó alegre el Veneciano, feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

- Sí, y por lo que veo, se llevará muy bien contigo, Italia. A él le gusta mucho el fútbol soccer.-

- ¡Ve! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ve! Ya quiero que venga.-

Al contrario de Italia y su exorbitada alegría, Japón se mantenía en silencio tras enterarse de la venida de la "joven" nación **[2]** con la cuál no había podido establecer contacto que no fuera por las reuniones mundiales, los encuentros deportivos o durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la cuál trabajó para Estados Unidos y los Aliados... **[3]**

- Alemania-san.- Habló la nación del Sol Naciente.- ¿Exactamente cuándo va a venir?-

- No estoy muy seguro.- Se llevó una mano al mentón.- Posiblemente dentro de algunos días, tal vez pasado mañana.-

- Ya veo.- Hizo una leve reverencia.- Con su permiso, Alemania-san.-

Como no quería mostrar una mala impresión y por causa de que tenía muy poco tiempo como para ponerse a investigar a fondo, Japón pensó en una solución inmediata...

**.~o0o~.**

- _¿Bueno?_- Alzó el teléfono un hombre rubio de ojos azules con lentes, que se encontraba en el otro lado del Océano Atlántico.- _Aquí habla el gran héroe, Estados Unidos._-

- ¿Estados Unidos-san?- Habló con timidez.- Habla Japón, ¿cómo se encuentra?-

- _Bien, bien. Gracias por preguntar._- Contestó sonriente.- _¿Cómo estás tú?_-

- Bien, gracias.- Hizo un breve pausa para armarse de valor.- Estados Unidos-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

- _Si tiene qué ver con el hecho de porqué soy un héroe tan genial, déjame decirte que es porqué así nací._- Presumió el país liberal.

- No, mire, Estados Unidos-san.- Soltó un breve suspiro, sintiéndose muy nervioso.- Alemania-san nos dijo que México-san vendrá y pasará unos días en su casa.-

La sonrisa se borró del estadounidense con la sola mención de su país vecino...

- Y pues, como no he tenido tanto contacto con él, pero me preguntaba si usted podría contarme cómo es México-san, ya que ustedes son vecinos desde hace mucho tiempo.-

- _Pues qué bueno que llamaste, Japón; de lo contrario te hubieras lamentado por el resto de tu vida._-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó sin entender a qué se refería el americano.

- _Tal vez, ante los ojos del mundo, México parezca una nación bonachona y sincera, pero en realidad no es lo que aparenta._- Empezó a enlistar.- _Es un mentiroso, un cobarde, traidor, busca su propio beneficio sin importarle los demás, malgasta los fondos monetarios, golpea mujeres, se emborracha con facilidad, es un ebrio peligroso, no le gusta trabajar, es flojo; su comida es asquerosamente grasosa, en ocasiones sabe horrible y de aspecto desagradable. Siempre hace contrabando poniendo en riesgo el prestigio de otras naciones. ¡Ah! Y si yo fuera tú, pondría mucho cuidado tanto con el dinero como con mis cosas, ya que es un ladrón que aprovecharía el más mínimo descuido para robarte tus cosas._ **[4]**-

Conforme Estados Unidos seguía hablando, Japón enmudecía cada vez más, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras se formaba una mala imagen del invitado que estaba por llegar...

- _Así que si tienes una caja fuerte, la entierras en donde sólo tú sepas._- Al notar el silencio del otro lado del auricular.- _¿Japón? ¿Estás ahí?_-

- Claro que sí, Estados Unidos-san.- Le contestó sin dejar de temblar.

- _Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, debes tener cuidado, ya que México suele ser un "mano larga"_ **[5]** _y le gusta ir más abajo._- Japón se congeló tras lo dicho.- _Bueno, mi jefe me habla, nos vemos luego y recuerda, mucho cuidado. Bye, bye._- Y le colgó.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente en blanco, Japón seguía temblando con el auricular en la mano, dudoso de advertirles a los demás sobre lo que le había contado el país americano...

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, en toda la mañana Japón se la pasó encerrado, acostado en la cama y temblando, repasando la conversación telefónica en su mente una y otra vez...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

La idea previa de la que tenía de México era la de una nación que rara vez opinaba, gracias al escándalo de los otros países, y del cuál casi siempre mencionaban como un sitio turístico... **[6]**

**~ TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC ~**

- Japón, ¿estás bien?- Se oyó a Alemania por el otro lado de la puerta.- No has salido de ahí en toda la mañana.-

- Sí, estoy bien, Alemania-san.- Le contestó sin cambiar el tono de su voz para no preocupar al país germánico.

- Siendo ese el caso, te esperamos para comer, nos vemos abajo.- Se despidió al tiempo que se retiraba, sabía lo sensible que era la vieja nación.

Tras pensarlo, y dar un par de vueltas en la cama, se levantó, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir todas las cosas que Estados Unidos le había platicado acerca de su vecino. Una vez que terminara, guardó la libreta entre sus ropas, inhaló profundamente y suspiró. Por más que le desagradaba la idea, tenía qué vigilar al intruso por el bien de sus aliados y él mismo. Así que bajó a comer...

**.~o0o~.**

No muy bien habían terminado de comer cuando alguien llamó a la puerta...

- ¡Hola!- Se oía una voz alegre en las afueras de la casa.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Los presentes se voltearon a verse entre sí; más Alemania, reconociendo dicha voz soltó un hondo suspiro...

- Llegó antes.- Se levantó de su asiento.

Se encaminó a la puerta y antes de abrirla, se acomodó el cabello y se sacudió la ropa de cualquier arruga posible. Soltó otro hondo suspiro y abrió la puerta...

- México.- Bajó la mirada para ver al recién llegado.- Bienvenido.-

- ¡Hola, Luis! **[7]**- Lo saludó un joven adulto de tez morena, cabello color chocolate recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, rostro alegre y ojos llenos de vida, de un color oscuro.- ¿Cómo te va?-

- Eh, bien.- Contestó, acostumbrado ya a ser llamado así por el mexicano de 1.68 mts.- Llegaste antes.-

- Sí, verás, se me cuatrapearon **[8]** todos los horarios, que ya no supe ni a qué horas me tenía qué venir.- Le explicó.- Así que me vine directamente para evitar problemas.-

- Ya veo. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?- Le preguntó.

- ¡Ah, lo de siempre!- Contestó el moreno y le dio un par de palmadas riéndose.- Todo el mundo cree que voy a hacer contrabando de algo.- De pronto, se acordó.- ¡Caracoles, es verdad!- Gritó y se puso de cuclillas, buscando dentro de un par de cajitas viejas parchadas con cinta adhesiva y amarradas con un par de mecates.- Les traje algunos regalos.-

- Eh, ¿no sería mejor pasar adentro?- Preguntó apenado Alemania, tras darse cuenta de su falta de cortesía.- ¿Donde está tu equipaje?-

- Es este.- Alzó ambas cajitas.- Son mis petacas. **[9]**-

La mirada de Alemania se puso azul, ¿cómo era posible que su invitado llegara con esas cajas tan desgastadas como equipaje? O más bien, ¿cómo le permitieron subir al avión con eso? Para reducir su pena, lo dejó pasar al interior de la casa...

- ¿Y el resto de tus maletas?- Le preguntó mientras pasaban a la sala.

- Ah, pues me las robaron.-

- ¿Qué?- Se escandalizó el rubio.- ¿Cómo que te robaron? ¿Donde?- No hacía falta preguntar quién.

- Ah, pues en el aeropuerto, ¿donde más?- Le contestó riendo.

- ¿Y no le dijiste a la policía?- Le preguntó apretando los puños.

- Bueeeno, lo que pasa es que el aeropuerto cuenta con seguridad privada, y no se hacen responsables por el equipaje perdido, aún si te roban antes de subir al avión.- Le explicó.

- ¡Esos malditos!- Hizo ademán de golpear a alguien y estaba a punto de salir al aeropuerto para exigir explicaciones, muchas explicaciones. Si no fuera porqué el mexicano siguió hablando.

- Por lo menos, al llegar aquí nomás **[10]** me revisaron una vez a mí y a mis petacas, pero no a esas "petacas" **[11]**, claro está.-

- ¿Qué?- Se volteó a ver horrorizado a la nación recién llegada.- ¿Te robaron en tu propio país? **[12]**-

Justo en ese momento, tanto Italia como Japón entraron impacientes de no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Y tras oír lo dicho por el país germánico, Japón comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que la situación estaba peor de lo que él pensaba...

- ¿Qué ocurre, ve?- Preguntó preocupado el veneciano. Luego notó al otro país.- ¡Hola! ¡Ve! Soy Italia, mucho gusto.-

- ¿Qué onda? **[13]**- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y envolvió la mano de Italia entre las suyas en un apretón.- Me llamo México, para servirle a Dios y a ustedes. **[14]**-

Italia sonrió correspondiendo el saludo del recién llegado, quién volteó la mirada para ver al otro país y se acercó a él...

- ¡Hola!- Esbozó una gran sonrisa y extendió la mano.- Soy México pero me puedes llamar José María Itzae. **[15]**-

Se le quedaba viendo fijamente tratando de no temblar ni tratar de ser grosero, más no podía moverse. Alemania notó esto y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras murmuraba un "_Mein Gott_" muy apenas audible...

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Dijo de pronto México.- Ustedes no saludan así.- Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho **[16]** y se inclinó levemente.- Ko-Ko-Konnichiwa.-

- Pero ya es de tarde.- Respondió Japón, señalando el pequeño error.

- ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, riéndose a carcajadas.- Bueno, lo intenté.- Luego lo miró.- Pero no te preocupes, me pondré a estudiar japonés en cuánto pueda.-

- Dijiste que habías traído regalos.- Alemania puso su mano en el hombro del moreno, en parte para cortar el incómodo momento.

- ¡Ah, de veras! **[17]**- Giró hasta sus petacas y comenzó a sacar el contenido de las mismas.- Traje algunos regalos.-

- ¿Regalos?- Saltó de la alegría Italia, ya que le encantaban los regalos.- ¡Ve! ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Trajiste pasta?-

- Algo mejor.- Guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.- Dulces típicos de mi tierra.-

Se acercó a una mesita y los depositó con delicadeza. Había jamoncillos de nuez, cocadas, palanquetas, dulces de guayaba, tamarindos, varios tipos de ates, entre otros... **[18]**

- Adelante.- Les ofreció.- Espero que los disfruten.-

Italia tomó una palanqueta, comenzándolo a comer con todo y plástico; Alemania agarró un barquillo con cajeta y Japón, completamente aterrado e indeciso, tomó un dulce blanco el cuál encima era de un color rosa brillante...

- Tranquilo, compañero.- México le ayudó a Italia a quitarle el plástico.- No te vayas a ahogar con eso.-

- Pensé que ya no hacían de éstos.- Dijo refiriéndose al barquillo con cajeta, antes de degustarlo lentamente.

Japón mantenía el dulce en sus manos, temblando mientras lo contemplaba tratando de idear una excusa para no verse descortés ni sospechoso...

- Terminamos de comer hace un momento, ¿no habrá problema si lo pruebo más tarde?-

- ¡Ah, para nada!- Le sonrió el moreno.- Eres libre de comerlo cuando quieras, donde quieras, con quién quieras y de la forma que quieras.-

- Gracias.- Hizo una leve reverencia.- Si me disculpan, iré a guardarlo en mi habitación.-

- Adelante.-

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, y tras asegurarse que no lo veían, corrió hasta la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Dejó el dulce sobre el escritorio y se metió dentro de la cama, con el temor de que el dulce cobrara vida y se lo comiera...

**.~o0o~.**

- Japón.- Horas después, Italia tocaba a su puerta.- Vamos a jugar fútbol. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros, ve?-

Era cierto. Japón se sentó en la cama y se acordó de su misión personal, el mantener a salvo a los demás...

- ¿Japón, estás bien?- Volvió a golpear la puerta.- Si no quieres jugar, no habrá problema.-

- Sólo iré a verlos.- Abrió un poco la puerta para asomarse.- En un momento bajo.-

- ¡Claro!- Y bajó alegre las escaleras Italia, emocionado de que hubiera otra persona para jugar.

Japón buscó la libreta y algo con qué escribir, decidido a llevar a cabo un diario de observación **[19]** sobre esa extraña nación, de la cuál Estados Unidos le dijo que tuviera cuidado...

**~*~Día 1. Página 1.~*~**

_Tras la información compartida por Estados Unidos-san, he decidido vigilar a México-san con el fin de mantener a salvo a las naciones que han formado una alianza conmigo y descubrir las intenciones que lo trajeron aquí. Sólo el tiempo dirá si mi misión tiene éxito o termina en un rotundo fracaso._

_**~*~.****~*~**_

Guardó la libreta entre sus ropas, salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras, y al acordarse que iban a jugar fútbol, se salió al patio y los encontró jugando...

- Italia se la pasa a Alemania. Alemania avanza hasta la línea de meta, se prepara y dispara. **¡GOOOOL!** **[20]**-

Japón estaba sin habla; ahí en el área, México se encontraba narrando el partido en voz alta mientras corría tras la pelota...

- México realiza un saque de meta, Alemania la para con el pecho. Italia la busca, la roba, la pierde. México se mete al ruedo, es tuya, es mía, te la presto, no la quiero. ¡Y la multitud grita enardecida!-

Tanto Italia como México se detuvieron para clavar su mirada sobre el oriental, el cuál sólo atinó a levantar la mano temblorosa, el cuál lo confundieron como un saludo...

- La multitud enmudece de la intensidad del partido, señoras y señores. Alemania vuelve a tomar el control del esférico. Finta al italiano, se quita al mexicano, tira y **¡GOOOOOOOL!** ¡Zambombazo, señoras y señores! ¡La multitud se estremece de la emoción! **[21]**-

15 largos y tortuosos minutos después, los cuatro se encontraban totalmente agotados, siendo que Japón nada más estaba viendo el partido. Italia estaba recostado en el pasto, México se encontraba sentado mientras reía y Alemania estaba de pie, recuperando el aliento...

- ¡Ay, caramba! **[22]**- José María se limpió el sudor de la frente.- ¡Qué cansado estoy!-

- ¡Este ha sido uno de los mejores partidos que he jugado, ve!- Exclamó contento Italia.

- Creo que sería prudente que nos diéramos un baño.- Sugirió Alemania.

- Suena bien, sólo que yo tengo un leve inconveniente.- Habló México de repente.

- ¿Cuál?-

- Qué la ropa que traigo puesta.- Dijo refiriéndose a la playera, antes blanca, los pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y mocasines algo desgastados.- Es lo único que tengo para vestir.-

- ¿Eh? ¿No trajiste ropa contigo, México?-

- Tú dijiste, la traía.- Abrazó sus rodillas.- Justo apenas cuando me había animado a comprar maletas nuevas.- Soltó un suspiro.- Bueno, quizás esas personas las necesitaban más.-

Japón no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto. Generalmente cuando a uno le roban sólo desea lo peor para aquél que le robó; en cambio, México no parecía ser de esa clase de personas. Pero casi al instante recordó que Estados Unidos le había contado que él era un mentiroso y que se aprovechaba de los demás...

- Si quieres, yo te lo puedo prestar algo de ropa, ve.- Dijo Italia dando esa solución provisional.

- ¿En serio?- José María volteó a ver a Italia con grandes ojos brillantes.- ¡Gracias, morrito! **[23]** Eres a todo dar. **[24]**- Se puso de pie de golpe.- ¡Andando!-

Ambos entraron corriendo a la casa, seguidos por Japón y Alemania, quiénes estaban muy absortos en sus pensamientos...

- Japón.- Habló de repente el país germánico.

- ¿Sí, Alemania-san?-

- La presencia de México, ¿te incomoda?-

Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando qué decirle. Ciertamente no le podía contar lo que Estados Unidos le había dicho, ya que la joven nación era invitado de Alemania, y eso sería una grandísima falta de respeto por su parte...

- Aún no lo conozco lo suficiente como para formarme un criterio adecuado acerca de su persona, Alemania-san.- Le respondió el país del Sol Naciente.

- De acuerdo.- Contestó Alemania tras semejante respuesta, quedándose en silencio, en lo que entraban a la casa.

**.~o0o~.**

Después de asearse por completo, todos bajaron al comedor ya que se había llegado la hora de cenar. Alemania había preparado la cena, a la vez que Italia había preparado una pasta especial, saliéndose de nueva cuenta con la suya...

- Veo que hay alguien más en la mesa.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Austria, quién llegaba de sabrá Dios donde, y ocupaba su respectivo lugar en la mesa...

- Así es, Austria. Se llama México y se va a quedar unos días en mi casa.- Le comentó Alemania, quién se volvió al joven de piel canela.- México, él es Austria, aunque también puedes llamarlo Roderich.-

- ¡Quihubole **[25]**, Rigo!- Le sonrió extendiendo la mano para saludarle, más el otro no se movió.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Austria enmudeció, el rostro se le puso azul mientras que un aura negra lo envolvía. Alemania de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando, y rogaba porque aquello no terminara en una masacre, al menos por parte de Austria...

- **Rigo**.- La palabra cayó con pesadez de sus labios.- Mi nombre no es Rigo, ¿por qué me llamas así?-

- ¡Ah! Pues es el diminutivo de Rodrigo, por eso.- Le aclaró el mexicano.- El mío es Chema.-

- ¡Yo no me llamo Rodrigo!- Gritó molesto, no solo por el gravísimo ultraje a su sagrado nombre, sino por que también se dio cuenta de que la nación invitada carecía de cultura, según él.- ¡Soy Roderich!-

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Rigo si se me queda, ya que se me hace difícil recordar nombres complicados.- Dejó caer su mano a un costado.- Pero si quieres te saludo _"A la Alfred."_- Alzó una mano y la agitó.- _**WAS SAPPANIN, VATO!**_ **[26]**- Imitando los gestos de Alfred.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que nunca antes se habían dirigido a él de esa manera, especialmente un país tan particular como lo era México. Austria bufó por lo bajo, mientras cerraba los ojos...

- Alemania, ¿a qué hora vas a servir la cena?- Exigió el austriaco.

Y antes de que otra cosa pasara, les cayó de sorpresa un invitado inesperado...

- ¡Buenas noches, West!- Llegó anunciándose así Prusia.- Buenas noches a todos.-

- Buenas noches.- Contestaron la mayoría a coro.

- Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Se acercó a México.- ¿Y éste quién es?-

- No finjas demencia.- Contestó Alemania en lo que le servía un plato a Austria y comenzaba a servirle otro a su hermano.- Te hablé de él por una semana.-

- ¡Ah, si! Pero se me olvidó.- Contestó cínicamente.- Además, me lo contaste hace una semana que ni me importó.- Se volvió al invitado.- ¿Y cómo te llamas?-

- José María Itzae, más me puedes llamar México o Chema.- Le contestó sonriente.

- Un momento, ¿acaso fuiste tú el que acabó con la buena racha de Napoleón? **[27]**- Le soltó un puñetazo en el antebrazo, lo rodeó con un brazo y le frotó los nudillos en la cabeza hasta despeinarlo.- ¡Amigo! ¿Por qué West no te trajo antes para conocerte?- Lo soltó y le guiñó un ojo.- Por cierto, muy buena cerveza la que hacen en tu casa.-

- Gracias, eh...-

- Soy Prusia, pero para los amigos, el asombroso Gilbert.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, echándose a reír.

- Si, lástima que no traje ninguna cerveza.- Chema también reía.- Nomás traje tequila y mezcal. **[28]**-

Prusia lo tomó de los hombros, poniéndole una mirada escabrosa, viéndolo a los ojos...

- ¿Acaso dijiste... tequila y mezcal?-

- Si, ahí en mis petacas, junto con el machacado **[29]**, el chocolate de mesa **[30]** y el molinillo **[31]**.- Señaló a un rincón donde descansaban las cajitas que traía consigo.

Tanto Prusia como Austria volvieron la vista para clavarla en el equipaje del mexicano; Prusia se acercó para ver el contenido, en lo que Austria reprochaba mentalmente que Alemania tuviera contacto con una nación tan pobre...

- ¡Hey, es cierto!- Prusia sacó una de las botellas, que era tequila blanco.- ¿Qué tal si abrimos una de éstas y celebramos la llegada de México?-

- Por mí sería un placer, pero mejor en otra ocasión.- Le explicó la joven nación descendiente del Imperio Azteca.- Recién llegué hoy y no he tenido tiempo para descansar del viaje. Además de que quisiera cenar también, si no hay alguna molestia.-

- ¡Oh, claro! Para nada.- Prusia volvió a sentarse, dejando la botella en el refrigerador.- Otro día estará bien.-

No bien empezaron a degustar la comida, cuando el mexicano rompió el silencio...

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse?- Preguntó ansioso sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pues, ve, jugamos fútbol, hacemos pasta, pintamos.- Respondió Italia.

- Yo salgo a tomar toda la noche hasta que llega el día. Y si encuentro quién me acompañe, es mejor.- Contestó Prusia.

- ¡Ah! Bueno.- México suspiró y volvió a comer en silencio. Solo para volver a abrir la boca.- ¿Y tienen una hora específica para volver a casa?-

- ¿No crees que puedes esperar después de la cena?- Contestó Austria malhumorado.- En la mesa no se habla.-

- Bueeeno, en mi tierra se acostumbra de otro modo.- Empezó a explicar el mexicano.- Como allá la gente estudia, trabaja o ambas cosas, pues nada más cuando nos sentamos a la mesa es cuando tenemos tiempo de comunicarnos, en ocasiones hasta solo una vez.- S removió en el asiento.- Pero si es la costumbre comer en silencio, pues, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, Don Rigo.-

- ¿En serio, ve?- Comentó Italia con un dejo de pena en la voz.- Eso es triste, ve.-

- Si, triste pero cierto.- México desvió la mirada hacia Gilbert.- ¿Y tú qué traes?-

- ¿Qui-Quién...?- El tipo estaba que se quería partir de la risa.- ¿Quién es Rigo?-

- ¡Ah! Es así como México le puso a Austria ya que **RODRIGO** es más largo.- Le explicó Italia, en lo que Alemania se ponía azul por la impertinencia de su aliado.

- **¡RIGO! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!**- Empezó a golpear la mesa, llorando de la risa.- **¡NI A MI QUE SOY TAN GENIAL SE ME HUBIERA OCURRIDO UN NOMBRE MEJOR! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-**

De tanto reírse, Prusia se bajó de la silla, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que Austria alzó su plato...

- Cenaré en mi habitación.- Se puso de pie, indignado por presenciar semejante desfachatez del joven de piel canela.- Con permiso.-

- Provechito Rigo.- Esas palabras lo hicieron estremecer del coraje, más no se detuvo, ya que Prusia se echó a reír con más fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.- Creo que necesitaré pantalones limpios.- Comentó Prusia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La cena continuó de manera amena y entretenida, ya que la mayoría de los presentes platicaba a sus anchas. Japón mantenía fija la mirada en México, pendiente de lo que dijera o hiciera, desviando el rostro cuando sentía que el invitado volteaba a verlo sonriente...

- Bueno, chicos. El asombroso yo pasa a retirarse.- Se despidió Gilbert.

- Hasta luego.- Le despidió México, agregando.- Ya después nos aventamos una copita.-

Alzó una mano en señal de despedida y se perdió entre las calles. El moreno, inquieto por no saber qué hacer, vagó por la casa, encontrando un cuarto en particular ya que adentro de la pieza se encontraba un piano...

- ¡Vaya!- Se acercó al negro instrumento y comenzó a admirarlo.- Jamás había visto un piano igual.-

No muy bien se sentó en el banquillo, cuando entraron Japón e Italia, el último buscándolo para darle las buenas noches...

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano, ve?-

- Un poco.- Contestó sintiendo cosquillas en las manos por el deseo de tocarlo.

- ¡Oh!- Italia sonrió.- ¿Podrías tocar una canción para nosotros?-

- ¡Sipirilí! **[32]**- Con un ágil movimiento se tronó todos los dedos de las manos, los agitó un poco al aire y comenzó a cantar desafinadamente.- **_¡Ingrata! ¡No me digas que me quieres...! _[33]**-

El pobre e indefenso piano temblaba y lloraba al sentir como sus teclas eran salvajemente golpeadas, mientras que las notas que salían de él no estaban en mejor estado, ya que algunas estaban rotas y algunas ya habían estirado la grande **[34]**; Italia aplaudía mientras que Japón había perdido completamente el color...

***¡PAS!*** Si no fuera por que alcanzó a quitar los dedos, en ese momento los tendría rotos cuando la tapa cubrió violentamente las teclas...

- ¿Qué pasó, Don Rigo?- México volteó a ver al mencionado.- Eso jué peliagudo. **[35]**-

- Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera.- Austria no solo sacó a empujones a aquella nación, también a Japón como a Italia.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, puso un candado que sacó de sólo Dios sabrá donde, y lanzó una amenaza...

- No vuelvas a poner tus salvajes manos en mi preciado piano.- Y se retiró molesto a su habitación, topándose con Alemania.- A ver cuando te deshaces de ese insensible ignorante.-

Alemania se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró con pesadez; sabía que Austria no toleraría la presencia del mexicano, pero no tan pronto. Era por eso que a él no le había dicho nada para evitarse ese problema...

- Debo caerle como piedra al hígado. **[36]**- Escuchó a sus espaldas a la manzana de la discordia riendo.- Sólo lamento que seas tú quién tenga qué cargar con el muerto. **[37]**-

- Ah, no tiene importancia.- Le aseguró el rubio ojiazul.- Debes de estar agotado, deja te muestro tu habitación.-

Subieron por las escaleras y siguieron por un pasillo, deteniéndose frente a una puerta; asimismo, Japón e Italia iban detrás de ellos dirigiéndose ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones...

- Éste será tu cuarto.- Esas palabras hicieron que se petrificara ya que, para su buena o mala suerte, se encontraba justamente a un lado de la suya.- Espero que la estancia te resulte agradable y mantenme al tanto de cualquier inconveniente.-

- Muchas gracias, Luisito.- México tomó entre sus manos las de Alemania.- Ya encontraré la manera de pagarte.-

- No, no es necesario.- Se rascó el mentón una vez que México lo soltara.- Qué descanses.-

- Igualmente.- Luego volteó a ver a los otros.- Buenas noches, que sueñen con los angelitos.- Dicho esto, se metió a su habitación.

- ¡Ve!- Exclamó Italia feliz.- Buenas noches, Japón.- Sin embargo, la otra nación ya no se encontraba ahí.- ¿Japón?-

Acomodó un mueble en la puerta para que así nadie, absolutamente nadie, entrara a su habitación. Al ver el dulce aún sobre el escritorio, lo movió con mucho cuidado y con un lápiz, hacia el interior de un cajón para mantenerlo en cautiverio. Luego se metió entre las sábanas de la cama, temblando...

**~*~Día 1. Página 2.~*~**

_Ha terminado el primer día y aún sigo con vida. He tomado medidas de seguridad para asegurar dormir tranquilo hasta el despunte del alba. El dulce ofrecido como muestra de amistad no ha dado señales de vida, pero uno no debe de confiarse. Hasta el momento ha mostrado una faceta de la que nadie sospecharía, pero al conocer yo su otra cara, dudo que quiera dejar el acto de inmediato, lo que hará que esta misión se alargue por tiempo indefinido. Italia-kun tal vez no lo sepa, pero sé que Alemania-san sospecha algo, lo sé, lo ha insinuado por iniciativa propia. Debo ponerme al tanto y continuar vigilando sin levantar el menor indicio de duda. Será difícil, pero la seguridad de los demás está en mis manos._

_**~*~.****~*~**_

Guardó la libreta en un lugar seguro, y tras ver la puerta bloqueada, y luego el cajón con el dulce prisionero, se recostó en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño...

**.~o0o~.**

No muy abrió los ojos cuando percibió el olor...

- ¿Qué es ese aroma?- Se preguntó al tiempo que se quitaba las sábanas de encima.

- Huele a pan, ve.- Italia se sonrió al percibir el olor en el aire, más no era como el pan que conocía.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras, siguieron el aroma; el cuál era sorpresivamente cálido y les daba una extraña sensación de alegría y nostalgia. Se dirigieron al comedor y ahí en la mesa, lo encontraron...

- ¡Bruder!- Gritó Alemania al hallar a Prusia acostado encima de la mesa.- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?-

- Ah, solamente está dormido, digo, llegó a eso de las 4:30 am.- México apareció en el marco de una puerta que daba a la cocina, cargando con una charola donde traía café recién hecho.- Buenos días.- Les sonrió.

- Buenos días.- Respondió con seriedad Alemania, mientras que Italia lo hacía con mucha alegría.

- ¿Estás despierto desde tan temprano?- Preguntó Alemania mientras observaba cómo le escurría la saliva de la boca a Prusia.

- Pues casi ni durmió, y me dije "_ya que estás despierto, Chema, haz algo_", y pues, estaba barriendo cuando Gil llegó tambaleándose, y le ayudé a entrar a la casa.- Dejó escapar una leve risilla.- Y no me preguntes cómo terminó encima de la mesa, yo tampoco lo sé.-

- Ya veo.- Dijo Alemania con el rostro azul.

- ¿Qué huele tan rico, ve?- Italia se acercó a ambos.

- ¡Ah, es pan dulce! Como me quedaba mucho tiempo, pues hice conchas y cuernitos. **[38]**- Le comentó, luego se oyó una campanilla.- ¡Oh, creo que ya salieron!-

Italia siguió a Chema hasta la cocina, cuando de pronto Japón apareció en la puerta del comedor, sujetándose del marco. Al verlo así, Alemania se acercó a él...

- ¿Qué pasa, Japón?- Le preguntó.

- ¿No falta nada, Alemania-san?- Preguntó en voz baja, temiendo que alguien más oyera.

Así que de eso se trataba todo, pensó por un momento el alemán; más no podía culpar al país del Sol Naciente por tener esa clase de creencias. Soltando un suspiro, trató de arreglar el malentendido...

- Japón, si México quisiera hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho.-

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más, México se apareció...

- ¡Hey! Ya está listo el desayuno, pasemos a comer a la mesa.- Les avisó sonriente.

- ¿Desayuno?- Prusia se levantó de la mesa como si nada.- ¡Qué bien! Tengo hambre.-

Se sentaron a la mesa, la cuál en medio tenía el pan servido en un plato extendido. Chema les sirvió el café que había preparado para acompañar el pan...

- ¿Y Austria?- Preguntó Gilbert al notar la ausencia de dicha nación.

- De seguro Don Rigo sigue durmiendo.- Dijo México mientras partía una concha a la mitad.- Lo mejor será no molestarlo.-

Y antes de meter la pieza en la taza, Italia lo interrumpió...

- ¿Qué haces, ve?-

- Ah, sólo estoy sopeando **[39]** el pan en el café.- Remojó el pan.- Así sabe más sabroso.- Dicho esto, se comió la parte remojada de la concha.

- Ah.- Italia lo imitó más el pedazo de pan se quedó dentro de la taza.- ¡Ve! Mi pan se cayó.-

- Es que lo remojaste mucho.- Le explicó entre risas México.- Deja te traigo una cuchara.-

Japón había tomado una concha blanca, realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella, aún observando cómo la degustaban. Volteó a ver a Alemania y a Prusia, quiénes comía sin problema, así que se arriesgó a darle un pequeño bocado...

- Es suave.- Comentó para sí.- Y cálido.-

- Oye, Chema.- Alzó la vista al oír a Italia llamarle al moreno.- ¿Y cómo haces la cobertura de las conchas, ve? Yo siempre he querido saber, ve.-

- ¡Ah! Pues simple.- México alzó una mano mientras cerraba los ojos.- Manteca o mantequilla, azúcar y colorante.- La cara de Japón se descompuso al oírlo.- Nada más.-

- ¡Ve!- Exclamó sorprendido al italiano.- ¿Y cómo le haces para que no se mezcle con la masa?-

- Un día te enseñaré, huerqui'o. **[40]**- Le guiñó un ojo.- Un día te enseñaré.-

- Por cierto, México.- Todos voltearon a ver a Alemania, quién le daba un sorbo a su café.- Creo que sería apropiado ir a la ciudad para que compres un poco de ropa.- Dejó la taza en la mesa.- Podría dejar pasar el entrenamiento de hoy para acompañarte.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó México sorprendido.- Pues, suena bien.-

- ¡Ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania!- Italia alzó la mano y la agitó.- ¿Yo también puedo ir? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-

- Sólo si México acepta.- Impuso la condición, ya que sabía que Italia no le gustaba quedarse solo.

- No veo porqué no.- Le sonrió con sinceridad el joven de piel canela.

- ¡Ve! ¡Japón!- Volteó a ver al asiático.- ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho los cuatro! ¿No lo crees?-

- Sí, Italia-kun.- Contestó mientras mordía mecánicamente la pieza de pan, en lo que el miedo se lo comía por dentro.

- ¡Pues está decidido!- Se alzó de la silla Gilbert, mientras que Gilbird volaba alrededor de su cabeza.- ¡El asombroso yo tomará su asombrosa siesta para expresar toda su genialidad! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Y de este modo se retiró de la mesa.

- No olvides que tienes trabajo qué hacer.- Le recordó el alemán sin saber si fuera o no escuchado.- Bien.- Aclaró su garganta.- Dentro de una hora nos iremos para que tengan tiempo de arreglarse.-

- ¡Sí!- Contestaron los demás.

**.~o0o~.**

Durante todo el camino, México e Italia iban en el asiento trasero, Alemania manejaba y Japón iba en el asiento del copiloto; los primeros platicaban sin parar, mientras que los últimos estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos...

- Hemos llegado.- Les anunció Ludwig, quién se estacionaba frente a una tienda de ropa.

- ¡Ve!- Italia bajó de inmediato del vehículo.- Este lugar se ve bien.- Entró casi saltando al interior de la tienda.- ¡México, México! ¡Aquí hay algo que te va a gustar!-

- Voy volando. **[41]**- Le gritó Chema antes de entrar al establecimiento.

Dos horas pasaron, ya que Italia se encargaba personalmente de elegir la ropa para México, y éste se encargaba de devolverla a su lugar, alegando una infinidad de cosas...

- ¿Qué tal este, ve?- Italia traía consigo una camisa negra de seda, de una marca muy reconocida.

- Se ve muy ajustada de las mangas.- Dijo Chema tras ver el precio.- Déjame ver si en el piso de abajo hay ropa más cómoda.-

- Pero no has elegido nada de lo que te mostré, ve.-

- Eh, creo que mejor le echo un vistazo a la de abajo, ¿no lo crees?- Le sonrió incómodamente.

- Vamos.- Alemania le puso la mano encima de la cabeza a Italia.- Puede que allá exista algo que le ajuste mejor.-

- ¡Ve!- Y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Uff!- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Gracias, compañero.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- No quería herir sus sentimientos.-

- Lo sé.- Alemania también suspiró.- Vámonos antes de que revuelva toda la tienda.-

**.~o0o~.**

Tras oír que el automóvil había partido, decidió salir de su habitación...

- Por culpa de ese salvaje incivilizado, tengo qué cambiar drásticamente mi horario de comidas.- Refunfuñó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegó al comedor y encontró la canasta con el pan que había sobrado, el cuál aún estaba suave y tibio. Tras mucho pensarlo, decidió comerlo...

- Tendré que hacerme un poco de café.- Se dijo a sí mismo al recordar que no había nadie más en la casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina, listo para prepararse el café, cuando encontró sobre la barra un pequeño paquete que llevaba adjunta una nota...

- ¿Y esto?- Se ajustó los lentes antes de leerla.

_~ "¡Hey, Luis!_

_Me acordé que me dijiste la última vez que querías aprender a hacer el chocolate de mesa, y pues, aquí te dejo las instrucciones de cómo prepararlo paso a paso. Chaíto. _**[42]**

_Chema.~_

- No puedo creer que ese vulgar pueblerino tenga una letra tan legible.- Luego, se puso a leer las instrucciones, que venían más abajo.- Veamos.-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Qué te parece este traje, Chema?- Italia le mostraba un conjunto que estaba arriba de 500 euros.

- ¡Ni que fuera Carlos Slim Helú! **[43]**- El moreno alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho.- No tengo tanto dinero para costeármelo.- Se excusó.

- ¡Oh!- Italia se desanimó.- ¿Y qué tal este?- Dijo mostrando otro traje que costaba 800 euros.

- ¿Sabes? Creo... que no lo necesito.- Trataba de convencerlo, ya que no traía mucho dinero consigo.- Además, sólo me voy a quedar un par de días.-

Japón se escondía tras una fila de trajes, observando detenidamente la situación; una persona abusiva tomaría la ropa más cara, se excusaría diciendo que no trae el suficiente dinero para obligar a quiénes lo acompañen a que paguen. Más éste no era el caso con México, ya que apenas llevaba un par de camisas, unos pantalones, un par de calcetines, ropa interior y un par de zapatos que había elegido de una pared donde colgaba un letrero de liquidación. Lo cuál se le hizo bastante raro...

- Oye, México.- La joven nación volteó a ver al país germánico.- ¿Gris, negro, azul o café?-

Sin tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo, Chema sólo contestó café...

- Bien.- Y se dio media vuelta, sólo para regresar con un traje en mano del color mencionado.- Aquí tienes.-

- Eh, pero yo no lo necesito.- Tembló ligeramente tratando de declinar la proposición.

- No te preocupes, yo lo voy a pagar.-

- En serio, no hay necesidad. No gastes el dinero así.-

- Considéralo mi regalo de bienvenida.- Con eso, sabía que el otro no se iba a negar.

- ¡Oh, está bien!- Suspiró pesadamente.- Ya qué.-

- ¡Ve!- Italia subió y bajó las escaleras en cuestión de segundos, volviendo con una costosa camisa blanca.- Yo también te voy a regalar algo.-

- ¡Ah, sí! Gracias.- Contestó incómodo por las molestias.- Iré a ver si hay una corbata que le quede.-

Japón había observado toda la escena y pronto cayó en la cuenta; él también tenía que regalarle algo al mexicano. Más se tensó de pronto al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza del hombro...

- Oye, necesito tu opinión.- Alzó un par de corbatas.- ¿Qué dices, el azul oscuro o la roja opaca?-

No salió palabra alguna de su boca, más sólo atinó a señalar la corbata roja...

- Sí, la roja le va mejor.- Observó más de cerca la prenda.- Gracias.- Y se alejó sonriente.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, más su vista se quedó fija en una prenda muy particular...

- Ni modo, carnales. **[44]** Se fregaron. **[45]**- Decía Chema mientras pagaba la ropa en la caja.

De pronto, a un lado de la ropa que estaba comprando, alguien depositó una pequeña caja con un pañuelo adentro, Chema volvió la vista y encontró a Japón a un lado suyo...

- ¿Eh?-

- Yo... le voy a regalar este pañuelo.- Intentaba no temblar, ya que el regalo era más por compromiso que por otra cosa.- Además..., se ve mal en un caballero no traer un pañuelo consigo, en su traje.-

- Je.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Muchas gracias.-

- ¿Qué tal su vamos a comer pasta, ve?- Sugirió Italia contento una vez que salieran de la tienda de ropa.

- Bueno, ya hace hambre.- Agregó México.

- Bien, entonces pasemos a comer a un restaurante.- Invitó Alemania.

- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron tanto México como Italia, corriendo como chiquillos.

**.~o0o~.**

Ya había repasado las instrucciones un par de veces, sin problema alguno ya que estaba escrito en alemán y letra cursiva, por lo que puso a hervir la leche en la estufa...

- ¡Hola!- Se oyó una voz femenina.- ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

- Hungría.- Austria salió a recibirla.- Buenas tardes, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

- Buenas tardes, Roderich.- Lo saludó con una sonrisa.- Vine porqué Gilbert me contó que tenían un invitado en casa.-

- No es precisamente un invitado que digamos.- Contestó amargamente Austria.

- Bueno, él tampoco lo dijo exactamente así, mientras _lloraba de la risa_.- Se acordó del momento en qué platicaron.- En realidad, dijo que necesitabas _un hombro en el cuál llorar_.- Percibió el aroma de la leche caliente.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

- ¡Ah, es cierto!- Regresó a la cocina y leyó nuevamente las instrucciones.- Dice que debo poner ya el chocolate y moverlo con el molinillo.-

Echó la tableta de chocolate y tomó el molinillo que se encontraba a un lado de la estufa, usándolo como cuchara...

- Qué difícil es hacer el chocolate de esta forma.- Se quejó.

Dejó de mover la bebida, sin apagar la estufa. Hungría entró con una pieza de pan en las manos...

- ¿Y esto?-

- Debo de suponer que es algo que hizo México.- Le respondió.

- ¡Ah! ¿México vino de visita?- Le sonrió.

- Sí, y ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- Se llevó una mano a la sien, cerrando los ojos.- No tiene modales, ni respeto para los demás. Sin contar esa vulgaridad con la que se dirige a los demás.-

- Pues, Gilbert no parece afectarle tanto como a ti.-

- Claro que no, los dos se hicieron muy amigos en el primer momento en qué se vieron.-

- ¡Oh, Dios! Eso parece malo.- Se llevó una mano a la boca divertida.

- Y lo peor, ¡es que me llamó **RIGO**!- Exclamó enojado.- ¿En qué cabeza de este mundo cabe que Roderich y Rodrigo son exactamente iguales?-

- Bueno, yo creo...- Más se detuvo al oír como un líquido hirviente caía sobre la flama de la estufa y la apagaba.- ¡El gas!-

Corrió y apagó la estufa, sólo para ver el estrago que el chocolate mal hecho había provocado al hervir demasiado. Austria se volvió a llevar una mano a la sien al sentir que se avecinaba el dolor de cabeza...

- Tranquilo, podemos limpiarlo entre los dos.- Le sonrió Hungría mientras le ponía una mano en su brazo.

- Está bien.- Buscó algo con qué limpiar mientras maldecía por dentro al mexicano.

Y cómo si lo hubiera mandado invocar, un automóvil se estacionó afuera de la casa...

- En serio, cuando vayan a mi casa se darán cuenta de que no es de ese modo.- Chema entró de inmediato cargando con sus bolsas, cuando notó el olor de leche quemada.- ¡Santo Dios!-

Corrió dejando las bolsas en el suelo y entró a la cocina, en donde encontró a Austria y a Hungría limpiando el desastre del chocolate...

- ¿Pos' qué pasó, hombre? **[46]**- Preguntó preocupado México.- ¿No se quemaron?-

- Sólo se derramó el chocolate al hervir.- Le explicó Hungría.- Y fuera de eso, no nos pasó nada.-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Alemania, seguido de los otros dos, preguntó tras ver que el moreno se echara a correr, y también al percibir el olor.- ¿Se encuentran bien?-

- No pasó nada.- Dijo Austria empleando un tono serio.- Estaba preparando el chocolate, llegó Hungría, comenzamos a platicar y _nos hirvió la leche_.-

México se sonrojó, volteó el rostro mientras se repetía en voz baja que Rigo se refería a la leche y el chocolate, en lo qué se reprendía por pensar en cosas indebidas. A su vez, Alemania creyó tener una idea de la reacción de la nación invitada y también se sonrojó... **[47]**

- ¡**Vulgares**!- Les gritó Austria al ver que ambos se quedaban en silencio, imaginándose una y mil cosas indecentes. Por lo que se apartó de ellos.

- ¡Hola!- Hungría se acercó a México.- Gilbert me habló un poco de ti.-

- Buenas tardes, señorita.- Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y se la besó.- José María Itzae para servirle a su entera disposición.-

Con la boca más que abierta, Austria no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ni oían sus oídos; ¿acaso estaba coqueteándole a Hungría? Y lo que era peor, ella se reía como una colegiala. ¿Qué pasó ahí...?

- Ejem.- Austria avanzó, atravesándose entre ellos.- Iré a comer afuera, no me esperen, Alemania.- Y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

- Eh, creo que mejor me iré con él.- Les sonrió apenada por el comportamiento de su ex-esposo.- Este, me llamo Elizabetha pero puedes llamarme Hungría.- Comenzó a retirarse.- Espero volver a verte pronto, José María.- Y se fue.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, siendo interrumpido por Italia...

- ¡Ve! Yo no entendí.- Vio al rubio ojiazul.- ¿Qué pasó, Alemania?-

- Nada más, nada más fue un malentendido.- Soltó un suspiro.- Por parte de todos.-

Aprovechando que nadie lo veía, Japón se escondió en otro cuarto, para sacar su libreta...

**~*~Día 2. Página 1.~*~**

_Aún sigo vivo y en una pieza. La ofrenda de paz sigue bajo observación y no se ha registrado cambio alguno en su estructura, por lo que seguiré observando. México-san parece usar la confusión como una de sus armas principales, lo noté hoy al momento de hablar tanto con Hungría-san y Austria-san, lo cuál me permite asegurar que estoy lidiando con algo más que una amenaza ordinaria. Debo reforzar todas las medidas necesarias ya que nos sacó de la cocina, pidiendo que lo dejáramos solo. Italia-kun piensa que cocinará pasta. Yo, al contrario, no estaría tan seguro._

_**~*~.****~*~**_

No sabía ni qué pensar, pero algo era seguro, no le gustaba para nada, y el temblor de su cuerpo lo confirmaba...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya había caído la noche cuando Austria regresó. Encontró a Italia, Japón y Alemania sentados en la sala leyendo libros. Estuvo a punto de celebrar, cuando descubrió que no estaban tan solos como lo había deseado...

- ¡Hey, raza! **[48]**- Chema apareció de la nada.- ¡Ya está lista la cena!- Se acercó a ellos.- ¡Don Rigo! ¿Nos acompañará a cenar?-

Austria se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de nuevo, pero Alemania lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Con su mano, apartó bruscamente la del alemán, pero ya había captado el mensaje...

- Sí.- Respondió secamente.- Haré el "_honor_" de acompañarles.-

Además de que no quería volver a gastar dinero comiendo fuera...

- ¡Genial!- Sonrió el mexicano.- Iré a poner otro plato a la mesa.-

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veían, debido a qué pensaban que Chema cocinaría comida mexicana. Y ciertamente, los platillos que reposaban sobre la mesa no tenían ni pizca de ser de procedencia mexicana...

- Esto.- Comentó Alemania.

- Esto no es...- Austria no sabía qué pensar.

- No es comida mexicana.- Dijo por lo bajo Japón.

- **¡PASTA!**- Gritó contento el Veneciano al ver uno de sus platillos favoritos.- ¡Ve!-

- ¡Buen provecho!- Les deseó México antes de servirse por cuenta propia.

Chema comenzó a servirse un poco de pasta, puré de papa, pollo y pan tostado, para luego dejar el plato en la mesa, dirigirse a la cocina y regresar con una charola en donde traía vasos y una jarra con limonada...

- Me dio tiempo para hacer una agüita de limón. **[49]**- Sirvió la bebida en los vasos y se los repartió.- Espero que les guste.-

- ¡Ve! Chema, nunca había visto esta clase de pasta, ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó el Veneciano mientras se servía en grandes cantidades.

- ¡Ah! Eso es spaghetti alla puttanesca con salsa de atún. **[50]**-

- Pero así no es el spaghetti alla puttanesca.- Comentó mientras veía un trozo de chile seco.

- Sí, mira, lo que pasa.- Agregó inmediatamente Chema.- Es que algunos de los ingredientes de la receta original no siempre se consiguen, ya sea por el precio o la localidad. Así que hicimos una especie de variante usando ingredientes que teníamos a la mano. En sí lleva pasta, tomate, ajo, hierbas finas, alcaparras, aceitunas, atún, chile de árbol seco o cambray rojo, sal y perejil.- Luego sonrió.- ¡Pero pruébalo!-

Japón se asustó y más al ver a Italia prepararse para dar un gran bocado, cosa que no pudo evitar...

- ¡Ve! ¡Esto está delicioso!- Exclamó exaltado.- ¡Japón, Alemania, Austria! ¡Tienen qué probarlo! ¡Está delicioso! ¡Ve!-

Y no teniendo de otra, probaron la pasta llevándose una gran sorpresa...

- No está mal.- Comentó Austria para evitar admitir que le gustó.

- Pensé que picaría porqué lleva chile seco.- Alemania volteó a verlo.- Pero ni se siente.-

- Es como todo en la vida, Luis.- México le dio un sorbo a su limonada.- La salsa de atún "corta" el efecto del chile y es por eso que no pica.-

- ¡Ve! ¡Estás papas aplastadas saben mejor que las qué hace Alemania!-

- No son papas aplastadas.- Le explicó México.- Sólo es puré de papa gratinado con queso. **[51]**-

- ¡Mphf!- Se mofó Austria.- Como si fuera un arte poner una papa en un recipiente con agua hirviendo.-

- Como sea.- Alemania intentó cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo hiciste el pollo?- Preguntó ya que no acostumbraba cocinarlo con frecuencia.

- ¡Ah! ¿El pollo encebollado? **[52]**- A México le brillaron los ojitos.- Nada más es pierna y muslo de pollo sin hueso con sazonador, cebolla verde y salsa de soya, cocinado a fuego lento.-

Japón alzó la cabeza al oír mencionar la salsa de soya, ya que no esperaba que el moreno lo usara para cocinar. Aunque él tampoco usaba con frecuencia el pollo, por lo que pensó que el platillo sería de procedencia china, ya que parecía estar glaseado...

- Está dulce.- Comentó sorprendido al darle un bocado, pues esperaba que tuviera un alto contenido de sal, tanto por el sazonador como por la salsa de soya.

- Es por la cebolla.- Se rió Chema.- Mucha gente cree que la cebolla es amarga porqué hace llorar a quién la corta, pero en realidad es muy dulce. De hecho, dicen que si la cebolla te hace llorar es porqué tienes el alma sucia. **[53]** Pero yo no creo esto por dos razones; una es porque nunca lloro con la cebolla, y dos, es porqué creo que la cebolla te ayuda a sacar las penas que uno tiene anidados en el corazón.- Le dio un sorbo a su limonada.- Per eso lo que cuenta la gente, así que no me hagan caso.-

Y no bien comenzaron a comer, cuando se oyeron unas sonoras carcajadas...

- No puede ser.- Alemania se llevó una mano a la sien al divisar la tormenta que se acercaba.

- ¡Buenas noches, West, los demás y **RRRRRIGO**!- Se anunció así Prusia, quién parecía estar destellando.- Considérense afortunados de que el asombroso yo los acompañe a cenar.-

- Toma asiento, Gil.- México se alzó de la silla.- Iré por un plato para que te sirvas.- Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez que los cuatro se quedaron solos, Austria frunció el ceño...

- ¿Se puede saber porqué le contaste todo _"eso"_ a Hungría?- Lo cuestionó.

- ¿_"Eso"_? ¡Ah, te refieres a _"eso"_!- Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.- Cuando Francis y tú se fueron en ese...-

- **¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!**- Golpeó la mesa con las manos.- **¡SABES BIEN A QUÉ ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO!**-

- ¿Ve?- Italia no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.- Alemania, ¿de qué están hablando?-

- Sólo concéntrate en cenar y no te involucres.- El país germánico trataba de ignorarlos.- Por favor.-

- ¡Está bien!- Gritó emocionado.- ¡Ve!-

Japón no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, aunque tantito le faltaba para intervenir con la esperanza de detenerlos, más esto no fue necesario...

- **¡SUFICIENTE!**- Se alzó de la mesa con su plato.- Cenaré en mi habitación.-

Tan molesto estaba que no se disculpó cuando empujó a México al salir del comedor...

- Pásele, Don Rigo.- Y nada más oyó un ¡Mphf! por respuesta.- ¿Y ora? **[54]** ¿Qué le pasó?-

- Simplemente qué Rigo no puede soportar la genialidad que destila mi asombrosa persona.- Se jactó, en lo que México acomodaba el plato y los cubiertos, al tiempo que le servía la limonada.

- Bruder, tú tuviste la culpa por molestarlo con tus tonterías.-

- ¡Pero si él empezó!- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar qué alguien tan genial como tu asombroso hermano pudiera ser capaz de eso?-

Ciertamente, ya no le dijeron nada, ya que nadie podría atravesar ese océano de egocentrismo tan espeso sin ahogarse al poner un pie en él. Por lo que la cena continuó amenamente, a pesar de los múltiples ruegos de Gilbert por abrir una de las botellas que trajo México, los cuáles no fueron concedidos y se tuvo qué conformar con una cerveza de su hermano...

**.~o0o~.**

- Qué día tan agotador.- Se dijo Japón al estar solo en su cuarto.- Es cierto.-

Tomó su sable y lo desenfundó, se acercó con cautela y cuidadosamente abrió lo suficiente para mantenerse a salvo, y le echó un vistazo...

- Aún sigue ahí.- Soltó un suspiro, volvió a cerrar el cajón y guardó su sable.- Es verdad.-

Sacó su libreta y continuó con el diario de observación...

**~*~ Día 2. Página 2. ~*~**

_Aún sigo respirando, al menos hasta este momento. He vuelto hacer una ronda para vigilar al prisionero, el cuál debe estar contando los minutos para ponerse a actuar y cumplir su cometido; por lo cuál dormiré con mi sable en mano para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa nocturna._

_En cuánto a México-san, debe decir que me impresionó mucho la calidad de la comida que hizo, además de que debo aplaudir su creatividad para combinar tres platillos tan distintos de manera armoniosa._

_Y pensar que posiblemente... Un momento, en la mañana Alemania-san dijo que él atacaría si lo quisiera, ¿será acaso que quiere que creamos que es nuestro amigo para bajar nuestras defensas y atacar en el momento indicado? ¡Qué tonto he sido! Estados Unidos-san me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con él. ¿Cómo pude cometer tan grave falta? Necesito pensar en una mejor estrategia, por lo que trataré de evitar encontrarlo a solas. Sí, eso sería una buena idea. Si al menos hay una persona más, no intentará algo tan precipitadamente._

_Los demás cuentan conmigo para esto._

_**~*~.****~*~**_

Volvió a guardar la libreta en un lugar seguro, atravesó un mueble en la puerta y como lo mencionó en el diario, se fue a dormir con el sable en mano, temblando nervioso de lo que fuera a pasar esa noche...

**.~o0o~.**

Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, tenía sed y no quería encontrarse con él; por lo que cautelosamente salió de su habitación en puntitas para que nadie se percatara de su presencia...

- Aún está oscuro.- Se dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al ver que un haz de luz salía de una habitación, con precaución se acercó y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente para asomarse y ver el interior...

- México-san.- Se sorprendió, ya que no recordaba que su habitación estaba a un lado de la suya.

Miró a la joven nación, que le daba la espalda, parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Por el reflejo se pudo dar cuenta de que el moreno se veía cansado y sin esa típica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. De pronto, vio que se llevaba una mano a su hombro derecho, en el cuál había una larga cicatriz que el tiempo había dejado marcada en él. La tristeza brilló en sus ojos y se paso los dedos en ese recordatorio del pasado...

- Aún dueles.- Fijó su mirada en el reflejo.- Has estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo y aún dueles.-

De pronto se tensó, giró su mirada hacia la puerta y descubrió al intruso. Japón quedó inmovilizado al ver que se acercaba con una mirada llena de odio y tristeza. México abrió por completo la puerta y lo sujetó de la ropa de manera brusca...

- **¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES TÚ PARA QUE VENGAS Y TE SIENTAS CON EL DERECHO DE VIGILARME CUÁL VIL VERDUGO!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HE HECHO PARA QUE TE SIENTAS CON LA POTESTAD DE CONDUCIRTE Y JUZGARME COMO SI FUERA UNA ESPECIE DE CRIMINAL!?**- Lo soltó, aventándolo hacía atrás, provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos.- **¿¡CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE LA FORMA EN QUÉ ME MIRAS Y DE LO QUE PIENSAS RESPECTO A MÍ!? ¡NO ERES NI EL PRIMERO NI EL ÚNICO QUE LO HA HECHO Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO!**-

El oriental no sabía ni qué decir, jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado, al grado de no poder respirar. El aura tranquila y sosegada del mexicano se había transformado en una que emitía un terror tan profundo del cuál no creyó sentir antes en toda su vida. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y frío, y sus articulaciones no le respondían por más que lo intentara. Sólo las lágrimas fueron las únicas que se rebelaban para brotar sin control. José María lo notó, y dándole un empujón con la mano, se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, para después oírse cómo se cerraba la puerta violentamente. Sin fuerzas, Japón se desplomó al suelo, conmocionado aún por lo ocurrido...

**.~o0o~.**

Alemania abrió la puerta de su habitación al oír que le tocaban, encontrándose con el asiático, quién se veía extremadamente pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos...

- ¿Japón?- Se salió de la habitación y la cerró.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Alemania-san.- El país del Sol Naciente tenía la vista clavada al piso.- ¿Porqué nos invitó quedarnos durante la estancia de México-san?-

Casi como si comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, Alemania se encaminó a las escaleras...

Sígueme.- Le ordenó.

Bajaron al piso inferior y entraron al despacho de Alemania, el cuál se sentó y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, ofreciéndole asiento a Japón...

- Debimos haber tenido esta plática desde el principio.- Suspiró el rubio y miró fijamente a la nación que estaba frente a él.- La única razón por la que les pedí a los dos quedarse fue porqué México vino a re-establecer relaciones con nosotros, no sólo de forma diplomática o comercial, sino que también de forma personal.-

- ¿Cómo?- Se sintió confundido de repente.- Entonces, ¿porqué Estados Unidos-san me dijo todo eso?-

Alemania se llevó una mano a la frente, apretando el puente de la nariz. Sabía lo entrometido que llegaba a ser Estados Unidos, pero no se imaginó hasta qué nivel...

- Pero, pero Estados Unidos-san no me mentiría así, ¿qué ganaría él con eso?-

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, viendo una vitrina llena de libros...

- ¿Sabías que en tierras mexicanas existen 32 clases de minerales, los cuáles son requeridos para la industria metalúrgica?-

- No.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Y cuántos son necesarios para la industria metalúrgica?-

- 32, y sólo él las tiene.- La sorpresa asomó en los ojos del asiático.- Y no solamente eso, también cuenta con grandes yacimientos de petróleo, una biodiversidad en flora y fauna sumamente extensa; su ubicación geográfica le permite contar con los más variados climas que can desde los más secos y calurosos, hasta los más fríos y húmedos.-

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello...

- E incluso, poco antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, México era el que nos vendía tanto petróleo como provisiones y materiales para las batallas. Yo lo recibía directamente y lo repartía entre nosotros tres.- Volteó a ver a otra parte.- Estados Unidos estaba molesto por esto, principalmente porqué obtenía el petróleo gratis, hasta que el jefe de José María lo expropió. **[55]** Y para ponernos en contra, y obligarlo a participar en la guerra, hundió dos de sus buques petroleros y me echó la culpa de ello.-

- ¿Qué?- No podía creerlo, ¿Alfred había sido capaz de todo eso, movido por la venganza? Más el país germánico aún no terminaba.

- Yo también tuve parte de la culpa.- Confesó ante la incredulidad del país oriental.- Al igual que Estados Unidos, traté de convencerlo muchas veces de que se volviera nuestro aliado en la guerra, y tomé varias medidas para ello, introduje algunos espías a su país aprovechando la cercanía entre los dos. Pero mi jefe cometió la tontería de que los espías que mandamos trataran de influenciar tanto en sus jefes políticos como en aquellos que gozaban del carisma de la gente para que así se aliara más rápido y sin protestar. Pero Inglaterra se enteró de esto, y al comunicárselo al resto de los Aliados, Estados Unidos lo amenazó con destruirlo atacando de manera directa, tanto a civiles como a refugiados neutrales. Por eso él tuvo que acceder a sus peticiones, sin contar el bloqueo comercial que le había hecho Inglaterra. Realmente no tenía opción.-

- Alemania-san, usted, ¿estaba enterado de todo esto, de qué intentaron forzarlo a algo que no quería?- Al ver que no le contestó y agachaba la mirada, se dio cuenta de que sí estaba al tanto.- ¿Porqué no hizo algo al respecto?-

- Ya era demasiado tarde; y por culpa de eso, sus relaciones se dificultaron mucho.- Lo miró.- Por mi culpa, tanto tú como Italia llevaron las de perder. Tú mismo lo sabes mejor que nadie, ya que ustedes se enfrentaron en Filipinas. **[56]** Y no hay día en la que no me arrepienta por ello.- Esbozó una leve sonrisa triste.- Pero cuando recibí su carta de que vendría a tratar nuevamente con nosotros, pensé que debían estar presentes, ya que también les debía una disculpa.-

Se quedó callado, como si estuviera completamente solo, pensando en una infinidad de cosas. Japón entonces se puso de pie con una mirada decisiva...

- Tengo algo qué hacer.- Se inclinó levemente.- Con su permiso, Alemania-san.-

Salió del despacho y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Había cometido una gravísima falta y estaba dispuesto a enmendar el daño, costara lo que costara...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡México-san!- Gritaba mientras avanzaba entre los alrededores de la casa del alemán.- ¡México-san!-

Se detuvo para descansar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deshonrado como ahora al saberse utilizado para lastimar a una nación más joven que él. Lamentó haberle pedido consejo al país norteamericano y que éste se aprovechara de su plena confianza. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol...

- ¿México-san?- Reunió valor y se acercó a donde estaba.

- Eh. **[57]**- Le respondió sin verlo siquiera.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, ¿cómo podría entonces hablar con él y disculparse por lo acontecido? Más una mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

- Sube.-

A como pudo, logró subir y sentarse a un lado de él, no sabía qué decirle y trataba de encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo...

- ¿Sabías que hay un lugar en las afueras de Real de Catorce **[58]** donde puedes ver brillar el sol, formando un círculo dorado que asemeja a un fino y elegante marco para el cielo más azul y estrellado que en toda tu vida verás?- Se volvió con una sonrisa de lado.- Pero estoy muy lejos de ahí, y no me acuerdo del nombre de esa región. **[59]**-

- México-san.- Tragó saliva.- Yo...-

- Pude haber hecho algo más por ellos.- Lo interrumpió.- Tuve la oportunidad de mantenerlos unidos. Pero...- Su voz tembló al recordar lo acontecido.- No pude hacer nada.-

Las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y sin previo aviso, se aferró al asiático en un fuerte abrazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Japón se pasmó al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, y por un instante, no supo qué hacer...

- ¡Pudimos haber llegado a un justo acuerdo!- Chema recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Kiku.- ¡Pude haber logrado un cambio! ¡Pero...! ¡Él se negó! ¡No le importó nada y nomás se la pasó alardeando de cosas que no merecía! ¡No pensó más que en sí mismo, y por sus caprichos, miles de inocentes perdieron la vida!-

Siguió llorando en silencio con tanta amargura, que Japón lo rodeó suavemente entre sus brazos. Y a su mente llegaron momentos en los cuáles él se veía tan feliz y sin preocupaciones, que nunca se imaginó que dentro de su pecho hubiera una pena tan inmensa y tan bien guardada. Pasaron algunos minutos, y José María soltó a la otra nación...

- ¡Dios! Hace mucho que no chillaba **[60]** así.- Se sonrió levemente dejando de llorar.

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse en ese instante, dejando ver tonos rosados contrastando con el azul del firmamento...

- Yo, lamento mucho haberte gritado hace un momento, Japón.- Inclinó la mirada, demostrando que era consciente de su comportamiento.- Sé que no debí actuar así, pero no enoja mucho que los demás tengan una muy mala idea sobre mí y mi gente, sin siquiera molestarse en conocer cómo somos.- Soltó un suspiro.- Lo siento.-

- No, soy yo quién le debe una disculpa, México-san.- Dijo de inmediato.- Me dejé llevar por habladurías y lo ofendí sin tener un fundamento.-

- Entonces estamos a mano.- Y le soltó una palmada, casi haciendo que se cayera del árbol y se echó a reír.- Mira, ya está amaneciendo.-

Miraron rumbo a donde clareaba el alba y justo en ese momento, y sin saber porqué, Japón volteó a ver a José María, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que al ser sus ojos iluminados con los primeros rayos del sol, éstos cambiaban a un tono dorado rojizo, similares al color cobrizo brillante, enrojeciéndose de pronto sin estar enteramente consciente del porqué...

- ¡Ah!- Estiró los brazos.- Creo que mejor nos regresamos a la casa, antes de que manden a buscar por nosotros.-

- Sí.- Contestó Japón tras un momento.

Iban rumbo a la casa, en pleno silencio, cuando Italia se acercó a ellos...

- ¡Ve!- Italia lucía preocupado.- ¿Donde estaban? Me asusté mucho al ver que no estaban, ve.-

- Tranquilo, morrito.- México le regaló una gran sonrisa.- Sólo fuimos a caminar tantito y a ver el amanecer.-

- ¡Ve! ¿En serio?-

- ¡Clarín, trompeta! **[61]**- Le dio un par de palmadas.- Es más, hasta me echaría una cascarita **[62]** en este momento.-

- ¡Ve! ¿Puedo jugar?- Preguntó emocionado.

- ¡Claro! Anda, ve por el balón.- Se volvió a Japón en lo que Veneciano iba por la pelota.- ¿No juegas?-

- Yo, casi no juego fútbol.- Le confesó apenado.- Estoy muy viejo para eso.-

- ¡Claro que no!- Chema le puso una mano al hombro.- Precisamente por eso debes de jugar, para sentirte joven. Puede ser uno anciano por fuera y tener un corazón joven por dentro. Anímate, ¿sí?-

- ¡Ve! ¡México, Japón!- Italia alzó el balón mientras corría, para que así notaran su presencia.

- ¡Bien!- Soltó una palmada y luego se echó a correr con un puño en alto.- ¡Vamos!-

Justo en ese momento, cuando México corría, Japón recordó algo que hacía tiempo había olvidado, y que fuera exactamente la espalda y el grito del mexicano el que evocaran ese recuerdo...

**~*~ Flashback~*~**

_- ¡Vamos, resiste!- No podía distinguir a causa del polvo y la luz por estar atrapado entre los escombros.- ¡Hay qué ayudarlo de inmediato!-_

_Sintió como un brazo lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo sacaba de ahí teniendo, cuidando de lastimarlo más..._

_- ¡Ustedes encárguense!- El agarre se hizo casi nulo para sentirse rodeado de más personas.- ¡Hay qué seguir ayudando a los demás damnificados!-_

_Alzó el rostro para tratar de ver a aquél que lo había auxiliado, más su vista aún era un poco borrosa, y nada más pudo verlo de espaldas..._

_- ¡Vamos!- Oyó que gritaba, mientras alzaba el brazo y corría en dirección contraria._

**~*~ Fin Flash Back. ~*~**

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido en el Gran Terremoto de Kanto, que lo azotó en 1923? **[63]** Si le habían informado que México le ayudó a él y a su gente más que otros países, más sin embargo, también le dijeron que su estadía fue muy corta, y él no podía asegurarse de haberlo visto en ese entonces. Más un balonazo en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo...

- ¡Santo Dios!- Aterrados, México e Italia se acercaron a él para auxiliarlo.

- ¡Japón! ¡Japón! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado Italia.

- Sí, estoy bien.- Japón se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cara.- Sólo fue un pequeño golpe.-

- ¡Ah, menos mal!- Suspiró tranquilo Chema.

Tras asegurarse que estaba bien, comenzaron a charlar y realizar algunas jugadas. Alemania salió de su casa preguntándose porqué Italia no lo estaba molestando en ese momento, y al verlos jugando a los tres, se sonrió tranquilo...

- ¡Alemania!- Gritó Italia al descubrirlo.- ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!-

- ¡Sí!- Gritó México.- ¡Dos contra dos! Alemania y Japón contra Italia y México.-

- Está bien.- Aceptó de buena gana y se reunió con ellos. Más no muy bien empezaron a jugar cuando Chema estampó el balón en su cara.- ¡Mphf!-

- ¡Perdón, Güicho! **[64]**- Se disculpó el moreno muy asustado.- ¡Fue sin querer!-

Enojado, Alemania se alzó del suelo y comenzó a corretear a Chema...

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!- Gritaba enfurecido, mientras corrían haciendo ochos.- ¡Ven acá!-

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me disculpé! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Y corría con más fuerza.

**~*~ Día 3. Página 1. ~*~**

_Es de humanos cometer errores, y ante todo, somos naciones con una pizca de humanidad. He decidido que a partir de ahora trataré de conocer más a México-san y no dejarme llevar por lo que digan otras naciones. Y debo agregar que me sorprendió mucho lo que vi en él en sólo unas cuántas horas; a pesar de ser tan joven es una nación que debió haber pasado por tantas cosas, en su mayoría malas; pero él no se deja abatir con facilidad ante las adversidades, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro, libre de todo resentimiento. Y demostrando ser una persona optimista, alegre, vivaz y que en el fondo sabe perdonar y pedir perdón de corazón._

_Su ira es terrible, pero creo comprenderle un poco, ya que ha sido tratado con mucho resentimiento y repudio, lo que lo obliga a ser así. Y sinceramente, no es su culpa._

_Creo que puedo empezar de cero e intentar llevarme bien con él._

_**~*~.****~*~**_

**Continuará...**

**[1]** El título de este capítulo es una referencia a la película "Vámonos con Pancho Villa", la cuál es la posición No. 1 de "Las 100 mejores películas mexicanas." Por cierto, ambas autoras no han visto nunca esta película.

**[2]** Tomando en cuenta si ponemos que fuera en 1810 cuando "Inició" su independencia. Sin embargo, la fecha real de su independencia fue el 27 de septiembre de 1821, 11 años y 11 días después del "Grito de Dolores."

**[3]** Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, México participó en la guerra enviando, entre otras cosas, al Escuadrón 201 al servicio de Estados Unidos, quiénes los entrenaron y les dieron el equipo necesario para la batalla aérea contra los japoneses, siendo Filipinas el lugar de la batalla.

**[4]** Y no, no es que Estados Unidos esté exagerando. Simplemente es así como ha visto a lo largo de la historia a México. Omitimos las cuestiones fronterizas, entre otras cosas, ya que no vendría al caso, siendo que ya le contó a Japón lo que podría ponerlo a pensar.

**[5]** No hace falta explicar a qué se estaba refiriendo Estados Unidos con esto, por lo que este dato es totalmente inútil.

**[6]** Triste, pero cierto.

**[7]** Una de las características del mexicano común es el de ponerle sobrenombres, la mayoría de las veces afectivos, a los demás. En este caso, tradujo el nombre de Alemania, ya que en español "Ludwig" es "Luis."

**[8]** "Cuatrapear", con esta expresión, México se refiere a qué se le revolvieron todos los horarios y se confundió más de la cuenta.

**[9]** "Petacas", se llama así al equipaje o maletas. También se le dice de esta forma a los glúteos. En esta ocasión, las cajitas mostradas son las "petacas" de México.

**[10]** "Nomás", contracción de "nada más."

**[11]** Ver segunda explicación del punto 9.

**[12]** ¡Oh, México, México! Llevan más de 500 años robándote y no te han acabado. Tristemente, ya sea de afuera o de adentro.

**[13]** "¿Qué onda?", es la pregunta equivalente a "¿Qué tal?" Generalmente se usa cuando uno se reúne con sus amigos.

**[14]** "Para servirle a Dios y a ustedes", debido a su instrucción religiosa desde la época de la colonia, México ha demostrado ser servicial y fiel con el paso de los años.

**[15]** Para elegir un nombre, ya que Alejandro no es precisamente de origen español ni es ni la primera ni la última opción al buscar un nombre; buscamos aquellos que se dieron a los indígenas cuando eran convertidos a la religión católica, dándoles la oportunidad de permanecer con un nombre indígena para que no rechazaran la religión católica del todo, digo, algo tenían qué dejarles.

"Itzae" significa en lengua maya "Regalo de Dios."

**[16]** No era necesario que México juntara sus manos para saludar a Japón.

**[17]** "¡Ah, de veras!", frase usualmente alegre o de sorpresa para confirmar algo.

**[18]** Los dulces típicos mexicanos se caracterizan más que nada porqué están elaborados de forma artesanal. Hay numerosas variedades, entre las cuáles algunas son de origen español como las obleas.

**[19]** De lo cuál se trata esto.

**[20]** Algunos comentaristas de fútbol tienden a emocionarse conforme avanza un partido, usando la jerga de su país o lugar donde vive. En este caso, México es muy apasionado al respecto. Sólo hay que ver un partido de la liga mexicana de fútbol.

**[21]** Nada más es Japón, quién está temblando desesperadamente.

**[22]** Frase típica mexicana que denota sorpresa. El personaje de Matt Groening, Bart Simpson, la hizo muy famosa al emplearla.

**[23]** "Morrito", equivalente a "niño", lo mismo que "escuincle", "chilpayate" o "chamaco."

**[24]** "A todo dar", frase que se usa para indicar que una persona es genial. A veces, nada más significa genial.

**[25]** "Quihubole", es lo mismo que "¿Qué onda?", se usa más como saludo.

**[26]** "Was sappanin, vato!" Para mayor información, ver "Born in East L.A." o "Un pícaro en Los Ángeles" con Cheech Marín. Pero para los que tengan flojera o no sepan donde buscar, es el equivalente mexicano de "What's happening, vato?" Obviamente, "vato" es una expresión coloquial para referirse a una persona.

**[27]** Esto ocurrió durante la Intervención Francesa, la cuál le generó numerosas pérdidas a Napoleón III.

**[28]** Bebidas tradicionales de México; ambas provienen de la misma planta, maguey, pero tienen procesos de elaboración diferentes.

**[29]** Machacado: Carne seca, principalmente de res, salada que se puede guisar de muchas maneras y su mejor acompañante son las tortillas de harina.

**[30]** Chocolate de mesa: Tablillas de chocolate que están preparadas con canela, cacao, azúcar, cacahuates, entre otros ingredientes; la cuál se prepara como bebida caliente y espumosa.

**[31]** Molinillo: Instrumento de madera creado para batir el chocolate y levantar la espuma de esta bebida, ya que viene siendo lo mejor para ingerir.

**[32]** Esto es "Sí", pero de una manera larga y alegre.

**[33]** "La Ingrata", canción interpretada por Café Tacuba.

**[34]** Dicho de otro modo, que en paz descanse.

**[35]** Esto es "Eso fue peligroso."

**[36]** "Caerle como piedra al hígado", esta frase significa caerle mal a alguien. En este caso, a Austria.

**[37]** "Cargar al muerto", viene siendo cargar con la responsabilidad o el problema.

**[38]** El pan dulce es típico de México, se puede encontrar a cada hora del día, y es mucho mejor recién salido del horno. Las conchas son panes redondos con cobertura hecha de manteca o mantequilla y azúcar, la cuál está dividida en líneas y cuadros simulando a las conchas de mar. Los cuernitos son muy parecidos a los croissants, en ocasiones cubiertos con miel, y hechos con mantequilla.

**[39]** "Sopear", humedecer ya sea la galleta o el pan en este caso, en alguna bebida fría o caliente y llevársela de este modo a la boca.

**[40]** "Huerqui'o", también se escribe "huerquillo", es un término usado comúnmente en el Norte, con el cuál se refieren a los niños o jovencitos.

**[41]** "Voy volando", frase para indicar que se irá inmediatamente.

**[42]** "Chaíto", viene siendo "Ciao" en diminutivo, la cuál a su vez es "Hola" en italiano, pero Chaíto la usa Chema para despedirse en vez de decir "Adiosito".

**[43]** Carlos Slim Helú, considerado actualmente el hombre más rico del mundo por tres años consecutivos. Es dueño de la compañía mexicana de teléfonos "TELMEX", la compañía de celulares "América Móvil", compró el servidor de internet "PRODIGY", a la vez que posee parte de las acciones del periódico estadounidense "The New York Times", entre otras más. Se dice que su patrimonio es de aproximadamente de 69 mil millones de dólares.

**[44]** "Carnales", forma de llamar a los hermanos. En este caso, Chema se refiere a los países latinoamericanos, a quiénes pensaba regalarles un recuerdo de su visita a Alemania.

**[45]** "Se fregaron", se refiere a qué no se pudo llevar a cabo lo planeado. También es una expresión muy suavizada de una grosería mexicana.

**[46]** "¿Pos' qué pasó, hombre?", es igual a "¿Pues qué pasó, hombre?"

**[47]** Muy poco usado pero existente la frase de "Nos hirvió la leche", viene siendo lo mismo que "Nos estorbó la ropa." (Sí, de la canción del mismo nombre de "Los Tigres del Norte.") Je, je, je, je, je, je, je.

**[48]** "Raza." Término norteño con el cuál uno se refiere a un grupo de conocidos, los cuáles mantienen una relación muy unida, pese a la forma en que se llevan.

**[49]** "Agüita de limón", es simplemente limonada o agua fresca de limón.

**[50]** "Spaghetti alla puttanesca con salsa de atún." Chema les va a explicar de qué se trata esto, así que esta nota es casi totalmente inútil, a menos que estén interesados en saber sobre cómo se prepara.

**[51]** "Puré de papa gratinado." Solamente es puré de papa hecho de manera tradicional, o si desean ahorrarse el esfuerzo compren el instantáneo; cuando esté listo, pónganle queso, de preferencia del tipo hebra (Oaxaca o Asadero) y se mete al horno o microondas hasta que el queso se derrita o adquiera la tonalidad deseada. Este fue el modo en qué lo hizo Chema.

**[52]** "Pollo encebollado." Tal y cómo lo explicó Chema, es así como se prepara. La cebolla verde, llamada también Cambray o de rabo, se corta con todo y rabo en porciones muy pequeñas, poniéndose a cocer por una hora a fuego lento. Se recomienda no usar aceite ni sal.

**[53]** Esto me lo contaron de niña, cuando recién aprendía a cortar cebolla. Curiosamente, desde esa vez ha sido rara la ocasión en que la cebolla me haga llorar. Por cierto, la cebolla más dulce, a mi gusto, es la cambray morada, al igual que la morada. Sin embargo, mucha gente la usa para la brujería. ¡La cebolla es un alimento, por Dios! ¡No la malgasten así!

**[54]** "¿Y ora?" vendría siendo "¿Y ahora?"

**[55]** Alemania se refiere a la Expropiación Petrolera, en la cuál Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Holanda ya no tenían poder alguno sobre el petróleo extraído en tierras mexicanas.

**[56]** Ver punto 3.

**[57]** Al usarlo de este modo, Chema en sí lo estaba saludando. La autora, sin embargo, dice "heit."

**[58]** Esto es en San Luis Potosí.

**[59]** Las autoras se encuentran en el mismo predicamento; una nunca ha ido y la otra no se acuerda ya que fue una sola vez.

**[60]** "Chillar", en este caso, es llorar.

**[61]** "¡Clarín, trompeta!", frase para decir de forma exagerada "Sí" o "Claro."

**[62]** "Cascarita", se refiere a jugar un partido de fútbol en muy poco tiempo, sin tantas reglas y sin necesidad de estar en un campo o estadio.

**[63]** Gran Terremoto de Kanto, 1923: Cuando azotó a Japón, México fue el que más le apoyó, pese a tener muchos problemas internos. Quise manejarlo así como un recuerdo, para que encajara en este capítulo.

**[64]** "Güicho", así se le llama de cariño a los llamados "Luis." Pero obviamente, a Alemania parece no gustarle.

* * *

Hay algo que deben saber. Cuando terminamos de escribir el capítulo en cuaderno -que nos tomó _más de 3 semanas_- decidimos darnos un gusto y nos compramos un paquete de dulces de leche/cajeta tradicionales, y tenemos contempladas algunas metas: cuando recibamos un review, vamos a saltar de gusto; cuando recibamos 5 reviews, vamos a abrir un **blog** en el cual relataremos anécdotas relacionadas, chistes, escenas que eliminamos y alguno que otro enlace para ver videos o canciones que se mencionen; a los 10 reviews nos compraremos un bote de helado _**Cookies'N Cream**_; y por cada review que recibamos a lo largo del fanfic, ahorraremos **un peso**, con la esperanza de comprar un paquete de jamón serrano con queso de marca **San Jacinto**. Sus reviews ayudarán a cumplir nuestros sueños.

Por otra parte, también queremos saber si anhelan ver a alguna o algunas parejas; no podemos prometer mucho, pero todo se vale en la vida. Queda en ustedes.


	2. Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria, reportándose:**_ A través de la historia, han ocurrido eventos que sacuden a toda una nación, y particularmente, sucesos que demuestran que una sola persona puede perjudicar a todo un país. He aquí **Los Recuerdos de una Nación Pobre**, y no por que le falte lana al pobre de Chema, sino por que al pobre le llueve sobre mojado. También aprovecho para comentar que, en caso de llegar a alcanzar 25 reviews, compraremos un par de sinfonías de chocolate._

_**Fe de ratas, digo, fe de erratas:** Aparte de un montón de errores gramaticales (o de ortografía para los que anden perdidos), hay un "no" que se nos fue de un párrafo al otro, que hace que dos párrafos carezcan de sentido, ustedes se habrán dado cuenta cuáles, y como dicen por acá "Más vale pedir perdón", les aseguramos que trataremos que esto no se repita, dentro de nuestras posibilidades, claro está._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traemos el siguiente capítulo, sé que muchos pensarán que no tiene relación con el primer capítulo, pero creánme, lo tiene y mucho. Investigué mucho al respecto y espero que no haya estado tan errada al escribir esto, si hay algo que esté mal, hagan el favor de comentarlo, ya que como seres humanos tendemos a equivocarnos._

_Con respecto al blog, lo tenemos en proceso, ¡gracias a quiénes nos dejaron reviewses y todos los que nos leyeron! Jamás imaginamos que recibiríamos una vista de **Alemania**_ _entre las primeras 10, en serio, gracias a todos. Y bueno, esperamos que se despeje un poco la casa para tener más tiempo para trabajar en ello, ¡no se lo pierdan! ;D_

Ahora, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 1: ¡Acuérdate del Álamo! [1]**

Se había despertado más temprano de lo usual, encendió la luz sacudiéndose un poco y estirándose como de costumbre para iniciar otro día más en su vida...

Comenzaba a vestirse con la ropa comprada el día anterior **[2]** cuando observó que había en la habitación un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se acercó a él para verse y comprobar como se vería con las prendas adquiridas, aunque nada más traía puesto los pantalones y una playera sin mangas, y no una camisa...

Ante el reflejo pudo ver de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo grabado en su piel, justamente bajo el hombro derecho, lo que hizo que su mente se nublara entre tantos recuerdos y épocas de momentos no felices, y llenos de desazón. El sólo pensar en ello le cansaba, así que cerró sus ojos mientras que sus manos, o mejor dicho, sus dedos explorando una vez más esa cicatriz. Abrió sus ojos, llenos de infinita tristeza y su mente voló al ayer, justamente en ese momento...

- Aún dueles.- Fijó su mirada en el reflejo.- Has estado conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo, y aún dueles.- **[3]**

**~*~Flash Back. ~*~**

Los habían sorprendido y ahora se encontraban rodeados; los hombres, deseosos de obtener su independencia de un gobierno que los había dejado en el olvido **[4]**, les apuntaban con las armas que Estados Unidos les había proporcionado **[5]**, pese a que eran menos que el ejército mexicano...

- Usted decide, Mr. President, o nos reconoce como una nación independiente, o dejaré que todos los hombres que usted ve aquí le fusilen al instante. **[6]**- Le amenazó el general Samuel Houston, quién había estado al frente de la rebelión texana.

- Son menos que nosotros, su Alteza Serenísima. **[7]**- José María le habló en voz baja para evitar ser oído por el enemigo, mientras estudiaba la situación.- No habrá necesidad de rendirnos, podemos con ellos. Sólo...-

- Firmaré.- Habló el jefe de México, dejándolo sorprendido a éste.

- ¿Cómo?- Sintió un cubetazo de agua fría, habían llegado tan lejos, ¿y así como si nada se rendía?

- Venga conmigo.- A la señal de Houston, los texanos le abrieron paso.- Lo llevaré con Mr. President David G. Burnet para que firme el tratado y cumpla con nuestras condiciones.-

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de los demás; Alfred, quién veían la situación sin intervenir entre ambas tropas, se reía a carcajadas, cosa que irritó mucho a José María, quién volteó a ver a su tropa...

- ¡Hay qué detenerlos!- Les gritó indignado.- ¡Tenemos qué evitar a toda costa que firme ese documento!-

- Señor.- Uno de los soldados tuvo el valor de contestarle.- No podemos hacerlo, estamos cansados, con hambre y hay algunos soldados heridos que requieren de atención médica.-

La sorpresa inundó el rostro de México, más la rabia se apoderó de él al ver la impotencia de los soldados, quiénes avergonzados, no lo veían a la cara...

- ¡Bola de cobardes!- Les gritó enardecido.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se rindan tan fácilmente?-

Fue entonces cuando decidió actuar por su cuenta; golpeó a uno de sus captores arrebatándole su arma y se echó a correr tras los dos hombres, quiénes avanzaban despacio, ya que Samuel Houston se había fracturado el tobillo y caminaba con dificultad...

- **¡ALTO!**- Ordenó al tiempo que apuntaba con el arma de fuego a Houston.

Los texanos, al ver en peligro a su general, apuntaron al mexicano; Estados Unidos, por su parte, no se movía ya que no esperaba que su vecino se lanzara en esa misión suicida...

- ¡Dispa...!-

***¡BANG!*** El sonido de una bala impregnándose en la piel hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco. Soltando el arma, José María Itzae caía de rodillas al suelo en lo que su hombro derecho se empapaba de la sangre roja que brotaba de la herida. Y fue tal el impacto, que sus lentes cayeron a unos cuántos metros más adelante...

- ¿Po...Porqué...?- Alzó la mirada y vio como su jefe sostenía la pistola que aún humeaba.- **¿¡PORQUÉ!?**-

Se llevó la mano al hombro, tratando de detener el sangrado. Su jefe se le acercó, quedando de pie ante la nación herida que se mantenía postrada contra su voluntad...

- Era mi vida o la tuya.- Le apuntó directo a la cabeza.- _Y tú no tienes el derecho de elegir_.-

Los ojos de México quedaron en blanco y nadie de los presentes daba crédito a lo que observaban. José María agachó la mirada lleno de impotencia a la vez que se sentía traicionado. Su jefe, su mismísimo jefe no solamente lo había herido con su propia arma, sino que tampoco la había usado para enfrentar a los texanos. El hombre guardó su pistola y se encaminó a Houston...

- ¿Nos vamos?- Le sonrió al Sr. Houston, sin importarle lo que sucediera con su tropa o su país malherido.

- ¡Cobarde!- Vio a los dos hombres alejarse mientras las lágrimas amargas, producto de su vergüenza y dolor, corrían por su rostro.- ¡Cobarde!-

Los texanos condujeron a sus prisioneros rumbo a la ciudad más cercana, en lo que Alfred se acercó a su igual y le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo...

- Igual qué en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, José María?- Le dijo en tono burlón, por lo cuál México le apartó su mano violentamente con la suya ensangrentada.- Acéptalo, you're a bad loser.-

Se alzó del suelo sin ayuda de nadie, y siendo vigilado de cerca por Estados Unidos, se alejó del campo de batalla, dificultándosele la vista por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de sus lentes **[9]**, de los cuáles no tenía ni idea de donde habían caído...

**~*~ Fin del Flash Back. ~*~**

De pronto se tensó, giró su mirada hacia la puerta y descubrió al intruso, quién lo veía fijamente, lo que le recordó la manera en qué otras naciones lo veían...

**Continuará...**

**[1]** Este fue el grito de guerra que usaron los texanos cuando se independizaron de México. Esto fue debido a qué Santa Anna sitió el Fuerte del Álamo hasta tomarlo, ocurrido el 6 de marzo de 1836, ordenando fusilar a todos los defensores incluyendo sus jefes. Lo que hizo que fueran imposibles las negociaciones.

**[2]** Sí, la que compraron los cuatro ese día.

**[3]** Esta parte es del capítulo anterior, y fue por eso que no lo agregué a las notas.

**[4]** Debido a qué Santa Anna instaló el sistema de gobierno centralista, varios estados que se encontraban muy alejados de la capital fueron descuidados y sufrían tanto de invasiones o de malos tratos. Entre ellos estuvieron Texas, Arizona, Nuevo México, California y Yucatán, más el último volvió a unirse a México tras llegar a un acuerdo.

**[5]** Mister Joel R. Poinsett, ministro de los Estados Unidos en México, había sido enviado por, el aquél entonces en 1829, presidente Jackson para comprar el territorio de Texas en un monto hasta de 5 millones de dólares; todo esto para expandirse territorialmente.

Sin embargo, siete años atrás, Mr. Poinsett había sido enviado con anterioridad, y sin mostrar credencial alguna, ante Agustín de Iturbide con la comisión de que México cediese a los Estados Unidos más de la mitad de su territorio, pero fracasó; y tras intentarlo nuevamente en 1825 con el entonces presidente Guadalupe Victoria, volvió a fracasar cuando Don Lucas Alamán se negó a celebrar cualquier acuerdo hasta que ambos países definieran sus límites entre sí.

Por lo que aprovecharon que Texas se levantara en armas, apoyándolo en lo que fuera para que así se anexara a Estados Unidos, cosa que ocurrió en 1845, y se hizo oficial el 2 de febrero de 1848 con el Tratado firmado en Guadalupe Hidalgo, llamado _**"Tratado de Paz, Amistad y Límites."**_

Lo que no sabían los texanos era que formarían parte de los nuevos estados esclavistas del sur.

**[6]** Cuando Santa Anna había sido apresado el 21 de abril de 1836, los texanos querían fusilarlo para vengar a sus compañeros del Álamo, más Houston lo mantuvo con vida para sacarle provecho.

**[7]** _"Alteza Serenísima"_, título con el cuál se condecoró Antonio López de Santa Anna tras declararse **Dictador Perpetuo** el 6 de diciembre de 1853. Sé que no corresponde a la fecha, pero lo manejé así para que se dieran una idea de quién era en ese momento el jefe de México.

**[8]** Santa Anna movilizó a un ejército de 6,000 soldados, quiénes estaban mal armados, con pocas provisiones y sin medio de transporte alguno; a los cuáles los hizo marchar a pie 1,700 kilómetros por el desierto, donde varios murieron o desertaron. Más él decía durante todo el camino que esto era nada más un _"paseo militar"_ cualquiera, tomando la rebelión de Texas como algo sin importancia. Si hubieran llegado por mar, otra cosa hubiera sido.

**[9]** Démonos cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, Estados Unidos tardó varios años para quedarse con Texas. Y yo, al disponer así la pérdida de Texas, pondré en el blog una breve escena de lo que sucedió con éste, así que manténganse al pendiente.

* * *

Entre otras cosas, México tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar la rebelión texana, ya que eran el doble de soldados, pero Antonio López de Santa Anna tuvo que retirar las fuerzas mexicanas y ordenarles que nunca más los atacaran ya que fue parte del trato cuando cayó prisionero y perdió. El general José Urrea se negó ante esto y quiso seguir peleando, más no le quedó de otra.

Otro detalle es que México no reconoció la Independencia de Texas debido a qué Antonio López de Santa Anna no era en ese momento presidente, ya que se encontraba al frente de la batalla y dejó como presidente interino al general Miguel Barragán , más se murió el 1 de marzo de 1836 y Don José Justo Corro quedó a cargo. Por lo que no reconocieron el tratado que Santa Anna había firmado.

Pese a todo ello, Estados Unidos sí reconoció la Independencia de Texas y esperó para que éste se anexara.

Sé que viene diferente a lo que viene en Wikipedia, sin embargo, me estoy basando en un libro llamado "La Evolución de México" del Profr. Ángel Miranda Basurto, de 1962, de la Editorial Herrero, S. A.


	3. Pregúntale a él 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** _¡Ola de nuez! Ya volvimos, no nos hemos olvidado de ustedes -del todo xD-. Chema vuelve y con un tema más que apasionado. Les quiero compartir mucho de lo que hemos logrado gracias a ustedes, por desgracia, solo podemos ofrecerles pasteles virtuales y la promesa de posibles parejas -hasta ahora solo han sugerido coqueteos para hacer enojar a Rigo y ganas no nos faltan- así que si tienen sugerencias serán consideradas en atención por su tiempo para leer y sus reviews. ¡No se apenen y pidan amour! -Como diría Francis-._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _¡Hola nuevamente a todos! Me alegra ver que hubo un poco más de respuesta y apoyo por parte de los lectores. ¡Muchas gracias! Y pues, no me queda más que seguir adelante y tratar de darles lo mejor que pueda. Sé que por la fecha debimos tratar el tema de Día de Muertos, pero ya tenía este capítulo trabajado y no quise atrasarme más. Por cierto, como un detalle muy curioso, yo nunca publico en domingo, ya que generalmente lo uso para descansar de todo, así que consideren esto algo especial. ¡Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente!_

Disfruten el capítulo, ¡y los tacos! ;D

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**Pregúntale a él 1: Todo lo que quepa [1] en una tortilla, ¡es un taco!**

- ¿Alguien gusta un taco? **[2]**- Preguntó Chema al resto de las naciones.

Hubiese sido raro en ese momento que, ya que se encontraban en el edificio de la ONU, José María Itzae hiciera tal invitación a comer. Más esto se debía a que llevaban horas discutiendo, y como era el último día de la reunión, decidieron dar un receso para almorzar...

Por lo que el mexicano aprovechó, al igual que otros países, para sacar su almuerzo, cuando otros habían decidido salir a comer fuera de la sala de reuniones. Así que sacó su cestita de mimbre **[3]**, de la cuál sustrajo un contenedor cuadrado, uno redondo de menor tamaño y un chiquihuite **[4]**, en donde traía tortillas envueltas en una servilleta de tela...

- Ustedes los mexicanos siempre con sus tacos.- Acompañado de Francis, Inglaterra se acercó a México con una sonrisa despectiva y las manos a la cintura.- ¿Qué no tienen otra cosa qué comer?-

José María se giró para ver a los dos europeos, los cuáles esperaban el contraataque en forma de groserías o gritos...

- ¡Pero miren nada más!- Alzó la voz alegre.- ¡Si son Lanza y Speed! **[5]** Las dos alegres comadres. **[6]**-

- ¿¡**PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES, TÚ, DESALMADO INCULTO**!?- Explotó de inmediato el inglés.- ¡Lanza y Speed son de "_Los dos hidalgos de Verona_"! ¡Y "_Las alegres comadres de Windsor_" es otra obra que no tiene nada qué ver! ¡Deja de estar mezclando el trabajo de Shakespeare!-

- ¿Y quién está hablando de Shakespeare, tú?- Le preguntó con sorna.- Yo me estaba refiriendo a ustedes, no hay día que no los vea chismeando como comadres de lavadero. **[7]**-

Francia se echó a reír tras oír la explicación del joven de piel canela, por lo que se ganó un codazo por parte del inglés...

- ¡Soy un caballero, por Dios!- Se defendió molesto.- ¡No podría caer en una actividad tan mundana como esa!-

- Anglaterre.- Sujetó al rubio de los hombros.- Ya no sigas, o saldrás de esta sala usando vestido.-

Arthur dejó de forcejear, completamente rojo del rostro, jamás imaginó que el mexicano respondiera con una ofensiva tan pesada y que el estúpido de Francia se inclinara a su favor, ¡y todo por culpa de unos tacos...!

- ¿Y qué tienes contra los tacos, eh?- Le preguntó curioso el moreno volviendo con el tema de la comida.- Por si no lo sabías, el taco es un alimento primordial para los nuestros.-

- ¡Je!- Se mofó el rubio ojiverde.- Sí, tan primordial como las hamburguesas para Alfred, ¿no?-

- ¡No!- Movió la cabeza repetidamente.- Alfred no sale de lo mismo: pan, carne de res o pollo, lechuga, tomate, pepinillo, queso, mayonesa, mostaza y cátsup. **[8]** Nosotros, al contrario, tenemos una amplia gama de alimentos con los cuáles preparamos los tacos.-

Tomó una tortilla del chiquihuite y la agitó frente a estos...

- Cualquier cosa que quepa dentro de una tortilla, es un taco. Por ejemplo.- Vio que Alemania estaba a punto de morder un wurst, se lo quitó antes de que lo probara y lo acomodó en la tortilla.- Si pones una salchicha dentro de una tortilla, ya tienes un taco de salchicha.-

- ¿Y eso qué?- Le contestó molesto Inglaterra.- Eso no prueba tu punto.-

- ¡Oh, qué la canción! **[9]**- Chema giró los ojos.- Mira, ya tienes un taco de salchicha pero.- Se encaminó hasta donde estaba Suiza y le tomó un poco de queso que traía consigo.- Disculpa, compadre.- Volvió con los otros.- Si le pones un poco de queso, ahora tienes un taco de salchicha con queso.-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Dependiendo de lo qué pongas a un taco, es como irá tomando variedad.- Metió el taco dentro de un microondas y lo sacó tras que pasaran unos segundos.- ¿Ves? Ahora tienes un taco de salchicha con queso fundido.-

Y antes de que Inglaterra dijera algo más, Chema se acercó a Austria, quién traía un espléndido almuerzo preparado por Hungría, y tomó unas tiras fritas de tocino...

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo me estaba comiendo eso!- Le gritó enojado, más México ni atención le puso mientras colocaba el tocino sobre el queso aún fundido.

- Y ahora tenemos un taco de salchicha con tocino y queso fundido, ¿comprendes?- Le mostró el taco.- Pero si no te es suficiente.-

Tres minutos después, varias naciones reunidas alrededor de ellos y un taco compuesto de distintos ingredientes, parte del almuerzo de otros países, al cuál Japón le tomó una fotografía...

- Y si cambiaras la tortilla por una media noche Bimbo **[10]**, ya no tendrías un taco sino un hot dog al estilo Chicago, de esos que le gustan a Alfred. Pero no estamos haciendo eso.- Le da el taco a Estados Unidos.- Ten, chico. Te lo regalo.-

- ¡Oh! Thank you!- Y ante el desconcierto de todos, le dio una gran mordida.- Oh, my God! ¡Esto está delicioso!- Exclamó con la boca llena.

Se lo terminó y corrió hasta donde estaba un teléfono, marcando un número...

- ¿Bueno?- Contestó el jefe de Estados Unidos.

- ¡Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento grandioso!- Le gritó emocionado sin tener idea de a quién le estuviera llamando.- ¡Tenemos qué hacer hot dogs taqueros!- Y le colgó.

- ¡_**ALFRED**_!- Se oyó en las afueras del edificio de la ONU.

Chema ya se había sentado encima de la mesa de la reunión...

- Por supuesto, no puede haber taco sin tortilla. **[11]**- Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.- Hay de maíz, trigo, papa, huevo, frijol, y un montón más. Pero en mi casa se acostumbra más de maíz **[12]**, el cuál no sólo sirve como alimento, también tiene incontables aplicaciones industriales.- Le dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua de dudosa procedencia.- Del maíz se obtienen almidón, glucosa, alcohol etílico, acetona; aceite, dulces, jarabes, gluten y otros dentro de la industria alimenticia. Y sirve para fabricar jabones, barnices, artículos de tocador, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó uno de los oyentes.- Yo nada más pensaba que el maíz era un especie de cereal.-

- Claro que no.- Sonrió Chema y soltó un manotazo, inconsciente de que alguien estaba introduciendo su mano en el chiquihuite.- Antes de que llegara Antonio a mis tierras hasta lo usábamos de moneda, mientras que los pericones **[13]** servían para hacer té, emplearlo como condimento y como remedio medicinal. De hecho, cuando florecía el pericón los antiguos indígenas lo consideraban como una señal de Xilonen **[14]**, una gracia divina.-

Volvió a dar otro manotazo inconscientemente, y se removió tantito para seguir platicando...

- De hecho, hay una leyenda que data desde la época prehispánica, que trata sobre esto.- Y comenzó a relatarles.

_"En el centro de la milpa_ **[15]** _se escogía una planta a la que se llamaba Diosa del Maíz._

_Cuando llegaba el tiempo de la cosecha, el pueblo se congregaba en torno a ella y el chamán_ **[16]** _cortaba un elote tierno y se lo llevaba envuelto en un paño bordado para realizar una ceremonia sacrificial. Se entablaba un diálogo entre el chamán y la Diosa. Esta se mostraba muy acongojada y se lamentaba diciendo: -Yo los alimento, yo les doy vida y ustedes me tiran en el suelo, me pisan, me venden como si fuera una cualquiera y ahora me arrojan a las brasas y al agua hirviente.-_

_Todos los presentes lloraban, el sacerdote indígena y también el chamán. Este contestaba a la Diosa: -Perdónanos, madre nuestra, pero está dicho: para que un hombre viva, tú tienes qué morir.-"_

Tras que terminara de contar la leyenda, los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaban el respeto y la devoción hacia un simple alimento...

- Momento.- Interrumpió Arthur.- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que ustedes adoraban a una planta?-

- Güerito **[17]**, para mi gente era muy importante el mundo que los rodeaba, ya que éramos una cultura politeísta **[18]**, y al ser el maíz de una gran importancia vital, le asignamos un papel de deidad, ya que creíamos que los dioses habían dado parte de su sangre divina para que los hombres existiéramos en la tierra. **[19]**- Volvió a dar un manotazo y el nórdico se frotó la mano.- O al menos, eso así como lo cuentan los viejos. Pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema.-

Se bajó de la mesa y volvió a tomar un poco de agua...

- No, si vieran. El maíz, así solo, se puede comer hervido o asado con mayonesa, mantequilla, chile, limón y queso fresco; así como también desgranado y frito con mantequilla o manteca, al que llamamos esquite.- Se sentó en la silla.- Y pues, nixtamalizado **[20]** y molido, se hace la masa para hacer gorditas **[21]**, tortillas, sopes **[22]**, garnachas **[23]**, tamales **[24]**, y migadas. **[25]** Y con la tortilla no solamente se hacen tacos, también se pueden hacer tostadas **[26]**, totopos **[27]**, migas con huevo o chile **[28]**, chilaquiles **[29]**, quesadillas **[30]** y entomatadas. **[31]**- Se llevó una mano al mentón.- Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, a una de las autoras no le gustan las entomatadas porqué le parecen muy ácidas, pero aún así se las come.-

- ¿A poco todo eso se puede hacer con el maíz, José María?- Le preguntó muy sorprendido Lituania, que no esperaba dicha diversidad.

- ¡Mmmh! Y aún me faltan muchas más.- Se movió tantito en la silla y sonrió con tristeza.- Aunque hace poco ocurrió un incidente en Tala, Jalisco.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó airoso Inglaterra.- ¿Se les acabó el maíz?-

- No, peor que eso. Prohibieron las tortillas hechas a mano. **[32]**-

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntaron asombrados los demás países.

- Dizque **[33]** que era porqué era anti-higiénico y les mermaba la venta a las tortillerías. **[34]** Pero eso sí, jui **[35]** con el méndigo **[36]** Jalisco y le di un buen jalón de orejas **[37]** por permitir semejante barrabasada. **[38]**- Contó muy enérgico haciendo diversos ademanes.- Tuve qué amenazarlo con cancelar los clásicos **[39]** y echarle la bronca **[40]** a él.- Tronó los dedos.- Y así de voladita **[41]** arregló el asunto.-

- ¿Y eso qué?- Inglaterra no se quería quedar atrás.- No es la gran cosa.-

- ¿¡_Qué no es la gran cosa_!?- México se puso de pie y le picó el pecho con un dedo.- ¡Mira, tejón amarillo! La tortilla no sólo la comen en la tierra, ¡también en el espacio!-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó totalmente desconcertado el inglés.

- ¿No lo sabías?- Se burló el mexicano.- Los astronautas de la **NASA** tienen entre sus dietas a la tortilla **[42]**, güerito. Y eso se debe gracias a que la tortilla está fortificada nutricionalmente desde 1999 **[43]**, por idea de Vicente Fox, cuando aún no era mi jefe.- Dio otro manotazo inconscientemente.- Lástima que eso era una de las pocas cosas que supo hacer bien.-

Se puso a tararear el "_Danubio azul_" **[44]** y se volvió a sentar, más se interrumpió cuando su estómago hizo ruido por la falta de alimento...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió apenado.- ¡Ya me chillaron las tripas del hambre! **[45]** No estaría mal cenar hoy migadas con chicharrón en salsa verde, frijoles chinitos, tinga, chicharrón prensado, pollo desmenuzado en mole, huevo con chorizo, nopales guisados con camarón, picadillo con papas, carne de res en salsa, aguacate, queso y crema.- Se relamió los labios, mientras que los demás se les hacía agua la boca.- ¿Saben qué? ¡Ahí se ven! **[46]**-

- ¿A donde vas, México?- Antes de que se echara a correr el aludido, Alemania lo sentó de un manotazo, literalmente.- ¡Aún no acaba la reunión!-

- ¡Pero si nunca resuelven nada, Güicho!- Le dijo lloriqueando el moreno.

- ¡Aún así te tienes qué quedar!- Lo regañó el país germánico y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Y ya te dije que no me llames así!-

- ¡Auch!- Se frotó la cabeza y luego suspiró resignado.- Bueeeno. ¿Alguien gusta un taco?-

De la nada, Antonio empujó a Inglaterra con todo y silla, sólo para sentarse a un lado de su ex-colonia...

- ¡**AAAAAAAH**!- Gritó el inglés, desapareciendo tras cruzar las puertas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste, Chema?- Le preguntó contento y frotándose las manos.

**Continuará...**

**[1]** Quepa: Palabra común del lenguaje mexicano derivada del verbo "caber." Obviamente, no se encuentra en el diccionario de la lengua española, lo sabemos porqué ya lo buscamos.

**[2]** Esta es una invitación abierta para comer, más no necesariamente quiere decir que vayan a comer nada más tacos.

**[3]** Rama de un arbusto que se usa para hacer cestas. Incluso se han hecho muebles de ese material.

**[4]** Canastita hecha de fibra seca del tallo de la planta de maíz.

**[5]** Personajes de "_Los dos hidalgos de Verona_" de Sir William Shakespeare.

**[6]** Chema está haciendo referencia a la obra de William Shakespeare, "_Las alegres comadres de Windsor_." Obviamente, lo hace para molestar a Arthur y a Francis.

**[7]** Era común ver en los vecindarios pequeños lavaderos en los cuáles las mujeres lavaban la ropa, y aprovechaban para pasarse las nuevas, por lo qué se ganaron el título de chismosas, aún si se trataba de cosas que sólo les concernían a ellas.

**[8]** Ingredientes básicos de la hamburguesa.

**[9]** "¡Oh, qué la canción!", frase que denota exasperación cuando una persona sigue terca en no creer aún cuando se han confirmado los resultados o hechos.

**[10]** Medias noches: Es así como se conoce al pan de hot dog marca Bimbo.

**[11]** En México y el resto de Latinoamérica se le conoce por una bola de masa hecha principalmente de maíz aplanada o qué se aplasta a presión, hasta que se extiende en forma circular y que se coce en comal. También existe maquinaria para hacer todo esto.

**[12]** Planta originaria del continente americano, específicamente México, de tallo grueso, sin ramas; con hojas largas, angostas y puntiagudas. Su fruto es la mazorca que es de granos gruesos, amarillos en las variedades más comunes, muy nutritivos.

Cuando está tierna recibe diversos nombres: choclo en la América del Sur, elote o jilote en México y América Central.

**[13]** "Pericón", también llamado "Yiahtli", es la flor del maíz, y cuando aparece en esta planta indica que ya está listo para consumirse.

**[14]** "Xilonen", los mexicas consideraban el maíz como un alimento sagrado, al punto de que le dedicaban culto. Xilonen era la Diosa de los Elotes Tiernos. En Tepoztlán, Morelos aún existe un pueblo donde llevan a cabo sus tradiciones y costumbres prehispánicas, y el culto a Xilonen no es una excepción.

**[15]** "Milpa", terrenos de tierra donde se cultiva maíz u otras semillas. El de maíz se llama "maizal."

**[16]** "Chamán", persona que pertenece a una tribu indígena, la cuál puede comunicarse con divinidades o espíritus, ya sea por medio del trance o la posesión de estos seres en los cuerpos de los chamanes.

**[17]** "Güerito", diminutivo de "güero", que a la vez es así como se le llama a una persona de piel blanca y cabello rubio.

**[18]** Politeísta: Que adora a muchos dioses.

**[19]** Este es un mito mexica, en el cuál Quetzalcóatl logró que la tierra fuera poblada nuevamente, mostrando ser un dios de extraordinaria sensibilidad y que amaba a los hombres.

**[20]** Este proceso es hervir el maíz en agua con cal y sal, aunque la harina de maíz comercial ya está nixtamalizada.

**[21]** Gorditas: Su modo de preparación es igual a la de la tortilla, sólo que son más pequeñas y gruesas. Se abren a la mitad y se rellenan con algún guiso.

**[22]** Sopes: Son gorditas cuyas orillas son "pellizcadas" apenas salen del comal para hacerles un borde y así servir el guiso encima, pero antes se fríen en aceite. En otra zona, se les llama "pellizcadas."

**[23]** Garnachas: Son empanadas fritas rellenas de algún guiso. Se prepara igual que la tortilla. O al menos, así las conocemos aquí.

**[24]** Tamales: Es una especie empanada hecho con masa de maíz que se rellena con un guiso, se envuelve en hojas de maíz secas o de plátano y se coce al vapor. Hay una numerosa variedad de tamales, entre ellos de carne guisada, frijoles, queso, chile y dulce.

**[25]** Migada: Similar a la tortilla, se le agrega trocitos de piel de puerco frito, a esto se le llama migajón, y se calienta en el comal usando manteca de puerco para que las superficies queden firmes y se sirve como si fuera una tostada.

**[26]** Tostada: Tortilla completamente frita en aceite, la cuál lleva algún guiso, frijoles, verdura, queso y/o crema.

**[27]** Totopo: Similar a la tortilla, sólo que en menor tamaño o en forma de pequeños triángulos. Se acompaña con salsa o alguna clase de aderezo.

**[28]** Migas: Tortillas que se cortan en pedazos pequeños y se fríen, antes de sacarlo del fuego se le echa ya sea huevo o alguna clase de salsa. A este último se le conoce también como "chilaquil."

Por cierto, comer migas con tortillas se le llama "Choque de nubes."

**[29]** Chilaquiles: Son migas con chile, tomate y cebolla, la que también se puede acompañar de salsa y queso.

**[30]** Quesadillas: Tortilla rellena de queso, el cuál se calienta hasta que el queso se derrita. También se puede freír y acompañar con otra cosa. La más popular es con flor de calabaza y cebolla.

**[31]** Entomatadas: Son quesadillas que se empapan en salsa de tomate caliente. Se le espolvorea queso con cebolla y se sirve con la salsa de tomate.

**[32]** El 25 de julio del 2007, el entonces alcalde perredista Cipriano Aguayo Durán, bajo la presión de la Industria de la Masa y la Tortilla, a la vez que la Secretaría de Salud, prohibió la tortilla hecha a mano en Tala, Jalisco. El motivo, según cuentan, se debía a qué no se encontraba bien envasada y no cumplía con los requisitos de higiene que establecía la Secretaría de Salud, o eso era lo que contaban.

Con esta prohibición, 3 mil 319 habitantes, que conformaban 400 familias de San Isidro Mezatepec, se vieron afectados ya que se valían del negocio de la tortilla hecha a mano para subsistir, por lo que las manifestaciones comenzaron 10 meses después, el 21 de enero del 2008.

Nadie se había enterado de esto, hasta que un noticiero nacional cubrió la noticia, mostrando cómo una familia trabajaba de forma clandestina, además de contarle a los reporteros lo acontecido en los últimos meses, entre ellos que llegaron patrullas y policías, confiscándoles la masa y la mercancía.

Esto provocó que el senador perredista Carlos Navarrete interviniera en el asunto, y así, con promesas de financiamiento y capacitación a los productores de tortillas, se suspendió esta regla el 29 de octubre del 2008.

**[33]** "Dizque", esto es "según."

**[34]** "Tortillería", lugar donde se hacen y venden tortillas.

**[35]** "Jui", esto es "fui."

**[36]** "Méndigo", al usarlo así en forma despectiva, es el sinónimo de "desgraciado."

**[37]** "Jalón de orejas", viene siendo así como se le llama al regaño, pero en ocasiones se toma de forma literal. Desde antes, a los niños se les tiraba de la oreja para regañarlos, ya sea en la casa o en la escuela.

**[38]** "Barrabasada", esto es "hacer una barbaridad." El término se utiliza por el violento personaje bíblico, Barrabás.

**[39]** "Clásicos." Chema se refiere aquí a los partidos de fútbol llamados "clásicos", ya que los equipos que compiten tienen una muy marcada y reconocida rivalidad.  
Existen varios clásicos, pero el más famoso es el de Guadalajara vs. Club América, llamado "**_El Superclásico_**" o "**_Clásico de clásicos_**."

Otros son:

- **_Clásico Hidalguense:_** CF Pachuca vs. Club Deportivo Cruz Azul.

- **_Clásico Tapatío:_** Guadalajara vs. Atlas.

- **_Clásico del Centro:_** Querétaro FC vs. San Luis FC.

- **_Clásico Joven:_** Club América vs. Club Deportivo Cruz Azul.

- **_Clásico Mexiquense:_** Club Deportivo Toluca vs. Toros Neza. (Antes era con el Club Deportivo Coyotes Neza)

- **_Clásico Regiomontano:_** Club de Fútbol Monterrey vs. Tigres de la Universidad Autónoma de Nuevo León.

- **_Clásico Capitalino:_** Club América vs. Pumas de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México.

**[40]** "Bronca", se refiere a "pleito" o "problema."

**[41]** "De voladita", esto es "inmediatamente."

**[42]** Los astronautas comenzaron a usar tortillas entre sus comidas, en parte, porqué el pan se desmoronaba y los pedacitos flotaban en el espacio, cosa que les molestaba mucho.

**[43]** Cuando era gobernador de Guanajuato, allá por 1999, Vicente Fox se le ocurrió adicionar la harina de maíz con proteína de soya, ya que decía _-"La gente es pobre y no consume los nutrientes necesarios. Pero como todos comen tortillas, vamos a mejorar su calidad con los nutrientes que las personas necesitan."-_

El 13 de mayo de 1999 recibió un reconocimiento público por esta idea. Recuerdo que estaba en la preparatoria cuando el maestro de filosofía nos contó esta anécdota.

**[44]** Esta es una referencia al capítulo "Homero en el espacio profundo" de Los Simpsons, en el cuál Homero mete de contrabando una bolsa de papas fritas, una alusión a un incidente real que ocurrió en la **NASA**, ya que un astronauta metió un sándwich de contrabando.

Este capítulo se llevó el premio a la_ Mejor Escena Animada de Televisión_, ya que la escena está enfocada desde la perspectiva de la papa frita, en lo que todo gira a su alrededor.

Este es uno de nuestros capítulos favoritos de "Los Simpsons."

Por cierto, el "Danubio Azul" es un vals compuesto por Johann Strauss (hijo) en 1867

**[45]** "Chillar las tripas", esta es una manera de decir que uno tiene hambre.

Sin embargo, este ruido es provocado por los ácidos que hay en el estómago; cuando no encuentran comida que disolver, se dirigen a los intestinos.

**[46]** "¡Ahí se ven!", es un alegre modo de decir adiós.

* * *

Íbamos a llamarlo **_"No es una maravilla gourmet pero al menos ponle amor, no seas gacho 1"_**, pero sería redundante en la trama.

Por cierto, "gacho" es malo.

Existen más de 100 restaurantes de comida mexicana nada más en Londres. Yo me enteré en una nota que apareció en una revista hace mucho tiempo, en el cuál una familia mexicana residente allá leyó en el periódico que necesitaban personas mexicanas que supieran hacer tortillas, y ellos abrieron un restaurante.

Decidí no poner cómo o de qué son los guisos ya que me iba a tomar mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que pronto lo haré, si no en la trama, será en el blog, en el cuál ya empezaremos a trabajar esta semana.

Y hablando de Shakespeare, es considerado el escritor inglés más importante en lengua inglesa y uno de los más célebres de la literatura universal; fue dramaturgo, poeta y actor. Escribió numerosas obras y poemas, entre ellos los más célebres son "_Romeo y Julieta_", "_Los dos hidalgos de Verona_", "_Sueño de una noche de verano_", y mi favorita "**_Macbeth._**"


	4. Mister Amigo 1

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ RutLance-CrystalFairy _ni a_ DarkLady-Iria, _tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla**: _¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! Es Arthur que pasó volando con todo y silla hasta las escaleras -y más abajo-. Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón el apoyo prestado a nuestro fanfic, sea en forma de favoritos, alertas, review's, y especialmente las vistas, y como siempre, estamos para brindarles un poco de entretenimiento. Repito la invitación abierta a sugerir parejas -hasta ahora solo han pedido a Chema de amarranavajas pa' molestar a Rigo- y los dejo con este capítulo, que lo disfruten mucho._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: _¡Hola nuevamente a todos! No saben la alegría que he sentido al escribir este capítulo, el cuál ni siquiera lo teníamos en mente y mucho menos publicarlo. Sin embargo, si tenía pensado lo de Sealand y Cuba, y simplemente se dio, gracias a la buena respuesta que ha tenido este fanfic. Gracias, muchas gracias. Y pues, me atrevo a decirles que cuando alcancemos 30 reviewses, me compraré un chocolate Resses gigante, ¡me encanta! XD~_

Bien, disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**Mister Amigo [1] 1:** _No somos enemigos. Somos hermanos._

Tras que terminara la reunión de la ONU Sealand, que había aprovechado que Inglaterra se entretuviera discutiendo con México para así entrar a la sala de reuniones, se acercó a Chema...

- ¡Hola, México!- Saludó a la nación azteca, quién recogía su cesta y todo lo que había traído de almuerzo.

- ¡Hey!- Le alborotó el cabello divertido.- ¡Hola, pequeñín! Tú debes de ser el niño de Finlandia y Suecia, ¿no es así?-

- ¡Claro! ¡Soy Sealand!- Le contestó enérgico.

- ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?- Le preguntó.

- Bueno, ellos me dejaron en casa.- Más respondió de inmediato.- Pero yo sé cuidarme solo. Porqué aunque no lo creas, yo soy una nación.- Se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Pues eso no lo sé.- Le sonrió.- Pero el hecho de que estés aquí es una prueba de que lo eres, ¿no?-

Sealand se alegró enormemente, ¡finalmente había alguien que lo reconocía como una nación! O al menos, eso creía...

- Aunque aún eres muy pequeño para ser una nación.- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sealand.- Bueno, hay países más chicos, pero siguen siendo naciones.-

- Sí, claro.- Contestó con una sonrisa muy forzada.- Por cierto, todo lo que dijo hace rato sobre el maíz, la tortilla y el taco **[2]** me pareció muy impresionante. Jamás pensé que un alimento sería tan importante para una nación.-

Más que molestarse con esas palabras, Chema sonrió con ternura. Sabía que Sealand se impresionaba por el simple hecho de ser una micronación, ya que no tenía en donde ni cómo sembrar plantas, ni vegetales. Simplemente era como una chinampa **[3]**, sólo que en vez de tierra y vegetación, nada más era una plataforma marítima. Y no pudo evitar acordarse de sus antepasados, quiénes le contaron de niño el origen de la Gran Tenochtitlan **[4]**, cuyo recuerdo estaba grabado en su bandera. **[5]** Y en ese instante, sintió una gran simpatía por la micronación que le hacía despertar sus memorias más lejanas...

- Pero.- La voz de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Porqué dijo eso de su ex-jefe?-

- ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Vicente Fox?-

- Sí, de ese mismo.- Le preguntó extrañado.- ¿Porqué?-

- Será mejor que te sientes, Pedrito **[6]**, que es una larga historia.- Soltó un suspiro y los dos se sentaron.- Verás, Vicente Fox no fue un gran jefe que digamos, siempre estuvo haciéndole la barba a otros **[7]**, y a causa de esto, me hizo quedar mal con Servando. **[8]**-

- ¿Con Cuba?-

- Así es.- Descansó su cabeza sobre su mano.- Todo comenzó en la Cumbre de la ONU, en mi casa, allá en Monterrey, Nuevo León. **[9]**-

**~*~FLASH BACK~*~**

Todas las naciones y sus respectivos jefes se encontraban reunidos en la Cumbre de la ONU, siendo México y su jefe en turno, Vicente Fox, los anfitriones de tal evento. Era justamente la hora de la comida, cuando de pronto el jefe de Cuba se puso de pie...

- Fue un gusto haberlos acompañado el día de hoy, caballeros, así que me paso a retirar.- Le puso una mano al hombro a Cuba y le habló bajo.- Vámonos de aquí. **[10]**-

Todos se miraban unos a otros y murmuraban por lo bajo ante tal acción. José María Itzae se acercó a su hermano, quién seguía a su jefe, y trató de saber lo qué pasaba...

- Ni idea.- Le respondió de manera rápida, para que no lo oyeran.

**~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~*~**

- Y tuve qué dejarlos ir, sin saber porqué se iban.- Contó Chema llevándose las manos a la boca.- Generalmente, esto nunca había pasado antes.-

- ¡Wow! Yo no sabía.- Decía Sealand, ya que no asistía a todos las reuniones de la ONU, al menos, no invitado.- ¿Y qué pasó?-

- Pues, las cosas se complicaron al día siguiente.-

**~*~FLASH BACK~*~**

José María se encaminaba rumbo al salón donde se iniciaría en unos momentos el segundo día de la Cumbre...

- ¡MÉXICO!- Oyó que le gritaban.

No muy bien volteó cuando lo mandaron al suelo de un puñetazo. Se llevó la mano a la quijada adolorido, y al alzar la vista, se encontró con su hermano, quién estaba bien enojado...

- ¿Servando?- Se puso de pie.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué el trancazo **[11]**?-

- ¿¡Y TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR, JOSÉ MARÍA!?- Lo tomó del cuello de la ropa furioso.- ¡PODÍA ESPERAR ESO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, DE INGLATERRA, O INCLUSO DE ESPAÑA! ¡PERO NO DE TI, YA QUE SOMOS HERMANOS!-

- ¡Dime por favor qué es lo que pasa, Cuba!- Le suplicó totalmente confundido. ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía de malas?- No entiendo nada.-

- ¿¡QUIERES SABERLO!?- Lo estrelló contra la pared.- ¡EL GOBIERNO DE TU JEFE LE PIDIÓ AL MÍO QUE NADA MÁS ASISTIERA EL PRIMER DÍA DE LA CUMBRA Y QUE SE FUERA DE INMEDIATO TRAS QUE ACABARA LA COMIDA! **[12]** ¿QUÉ ME PUEDES DECIR AL RESPECTO, CHEMA?-

**~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~*~**

- ¿En serio le pidieron eso al jefe de Cuba?- Preguntó asombrado la micronación.

- Claro que no.- Contestó acongojado México.- Bueno, al menos no el gobierno.-

- ¿Entonces?- Peter arqueó una ceja.- ¿Quién fue?-

- Pues el mismísimo Vicente Fox.- Se frotó la sien.- Resulta que le había llamado por teléfono unos días antes de la Cumbre **[13]** y le impuso condiciones para asistir a la reunión.-

- ¿En serio?- Sealand casi saltó del asiento.- ¿Y cuáles fueron esas condiciones?-

- Pues, le pidió que sólo estuviera un día, que no hubiera declaración alguna relacionada con las embajadas o las relaciones México - Cuba; y que no agrediera a Estados Unidos ni a su jefe George W. Bush.-

- ¿Todo eso?- Peter no podía creer lo que oía.- ¡Pues prácticamente le dijeron que se callara!-

- Sí, así es.- Chema soltó un hondo suspiro y se hundió en su asiento.- Desgraciadamente, el jefe de Cuba había grabado toda la conversación telefónica y la publicó en una conferencia de prensa, un mes después de la Cumbre. **[14]** Fue una experiencia muy vergonzosa.- Se pasó una mano por el rostro.- Y mi relación con Servando empeoró.-

**~*~FLASH BACK~*~**

- ¡No puedo creerlo, José María!- Le gritaba molesto el cubano.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacernos eso?-

- No es mi culpa.- Trató de justificarse el mexicano.- Es sólo que mi jefe hace muchas tonterías, tú lo sabes.-

- ¡No me salgas con esas excusas baratas! ¡Lo que hicieron fue una gran ofensa para todos nosotros!- Cerró los puños con fuerza.- ¡Así que a partir de ahora considera nuestras relaciones políticas y diplomáticas rotas!-

Cuba se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Chema, sin embargo, trató de detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón...

- ¡Pero, Servando! ¡Hermano, escúchame!-

- ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!- Se detuvo y se volteó a verlo, con el odio brillando en los ojos.- ¡Olvídate que alguna vez fuimos amigos y hermanos!-

**~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~*~**

- No entiendo, ¿cómo puso ser Cuba tan tonto como para caer en eso?- Sealand hacía pucheros, molesto con la actitud del otro país.- ¿Y tú qué hiciste, México?-

- ¿Qué podía hacer, criatura **[15]**? Nada.- Le respondía José María en lo que alzaba los hombros.- Aún manteníamos nuestras relaciones comerciales, pero fuera de todo eso éramos como dos perfectos extraños. Y todo a causa de lo que había pasado en Ginebra un año atrás. **[16]**-

- ¿Y cómo arreglaron ese problema?-

- Verás, estaba tan deprimido por lo que había pasado, que una tarde a eso de finales de noviembre del 2002, me había ido a las costas de Cancún.-

**~*~FLASH BACK~*~**

Chema estaba sentado en la arena, observando cómo las olas se rompían y chocaban contra los arrecifes y los bellas playas de Cancún. Pero no veía la playa, ni las olas embravecerse, ni el agua que se agitaba y mucho menos el cielo azul que se cubría de negros nubarrones...

- Cuba.-

Pensaba en aquél que fuera su hermano. Y pese a qué las aguas los separaban, se encontraban aún más apartados que nunca. Se preguntó, mientras abrazadas sus rodillas, si al cubano le pasaba un poco por la mente. Y se reprochó, ya que Cuba era una nación que nunca se echaba para atrás y mucho menos faltaba a su palabra. Y le admiraba por eso...

- Señor.- Un guardia costero se le acercó.- Tiene qué pasar a refugiarse.- Le informó.- Pronto habrá una tormenta y no es conveniente que se encuentre aquí.-

No le contestó, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rumbo al hotel. Nada tenía qué estar haciendo ahí...

De pronto, una sirena comenzó a sonar, y el guardia costero recibió un llamado de emergencia...

**_- "Se ha divisado una embarcación en situación de riesgo. Repito, se ha divisado una embarcación en situación de riesgo. Acudir todos los elementos a sus puestos."-_**

Al oír el llamado, José María Itzae obligó al guardia costero a que lo llevara de inmediato hasta el puerto, en donde los oficiales de alto rango lo reconocieron y lo pusieron al tanto de la situación. En menos de 10 minutos, se hallaba a bordo de un buque de la Armada Mexicana, la cuál zarpó entre las violentas aguas del Golfo...

El agua ya había entrado a la pequeña lancha, amenazando con hundirla de un momento a otro, cuando dieron con ellos. Lograron ponerlos a salvo y retomaron el rumbo a las costas mexicanas. Chema se encargó personalmente de que a esas personas se les atendiera de inmediato...

Tras percatarse de que los náufragos, de nacionalidad cubana, se encontraran en condiciones para viajar, fueron deportados directamente vía aérea desde Cancún hasta la isla de Cuba...

- Sólo quisiera pedirle un favor.- México les habló a los indocumentados antes de pisar suelo.- No le vayan a contar a nadie que les ayudamos. Qué quede entre nosotros. **[17]**-

**~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~*~**

- ¿Porqué les pidió que no contaran nada, México?- Sealand saltó de su asiento.- Con eso, Cuba se daría cuenta de que estaba en un gran error.-

- Es que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, morrito. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí.- Chema soltó un suspiro.- Porqué a pesar de que les dije que no dijeran nada, terminaron haciendo una conferencia de prensa **[18]** y le contaron su historia a un periódico local. **[19]**-

**~*~FLASH BACK~*~**

Los hombres se encontraban llorando frente a las cámaras, narrando su desventura al lanzarse a la mar y de cómo, por fortuna, los mexicanos los habían auxiliado, les ofrecieron alimentos, atención médica, ropa y los regresaron sanos y salvos a casa...

- Chema.-

En un rincón de la sala de conferencias, Servando observó y escuchó el testimonio de esas personas que pertenecían a su país. No podía creer que México, pese a la forma tan cruel en que lo trató, les ayudara a pesar de todo. Pero no podía olvidar lo acontecido en la Cumbre de la ONU, igual podía ser un truco de México para que se volvieran a hablar y pretender que nada había ocurrido...

- Se nos pidió que no dijéramos nada.- Cuba alzó la mirada sorprendido.- Pero si lo hacíamos, no hubiéramos podido vivir tranquilos. Esas buenas personas incluso nos trajeron hasta acá en avión, asegurándose de que nada nos faltara.-

El cubano no pudo más que sentirse de pronto culpable...

Unos días después en tierras mexicanas, José María Itzae volvía a su casa cargando con bolsas de dulces, naranjas, mandarinas, colaciones y globos. **[20]** Cuando de pronto, oyó que tocaban a la puerta...

- ¿Quién será?- Se preguntó extrañado, ya que según él no recordaba haber invitado a nadie o que lo visitarían.

Dejó las bolsas en el piso y abrió la puerta, sólo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo...

- ¡Auch!- Se cubrió la boca y alzó la mirada para ver a su agresor, llevándose una sorpresa.- Servando.- Se levantó sorprendido de verlo ahí.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡Eres un estúpido, José María Itzae!- Le gritó el cubano frunciendo el ceño y con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Momento!- Lo interrumpió, molestándose por el comentario.- ¿Ahora porqué rayos te enojas? Y encima vienes a golpearme hasta mi casa por algo que quizás aún no haya hecho.- Se frotó el mentón.- ¿No te satisface ya el hecho de que rompes relaciones conmigo y me golpees, qué tienes que venir aquí a insultarme? ¿¡Dime qué rayos hice!?-

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Arriesgar tu vida tontamente para salvar gente que no es de tu país!- Le reclamó.- ¿Es que acaso no piensas en lo que hubiera pasado si el mar se los hubiera tragado a todos? ¿Qué hubiera sido de todos los tuyos si algo te pasaba, idiota?-

- ¡Es que no podía dejarlos morir!- Le gritó el mexicano.- ¡Sé que tienes problemas con todo el mundo, pero eso no significa que todos seamos exactamente iguales!- Cerró los ojos y los puños al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose frustrado.- ¡Yo hice una promesa de cuidarlos a todos, sin importar de quién se trate!-

Sin poder contenerse más, Cuba abrazó con fuerza a México y comenzó a llorar...

- ¿Qué nos pasó, Chema?- Hundió su rostro en el hombro del mexicano.- ¿Porqué nos estamos peleando entre nosotros? No somos enemigos, somos hermanos, maldita sea.-

- Es porqué nuestros jefes son así.- Chema a su vez lo abrazó, para calmarlo.- A veces se les olvida que nosotros existimos, por estarse peleando unos contra otros como niños caprichudos. El mío sólo trata de quedar bien con el jefe de Alfred **[21]**, que no se da cuenta de qué al que perjudica es a mí.- Hizo una mueca.- Es un idiota.-

- Tienes razón.- El cubano se secó las lágrimas y soltó a su igual.- El mío, cuando se trata de Estados Unidos y su jefe o algo que no le parece, se enoja tanto que toma medidas drásticas con tal de cumplir lo que quiere. **[22]** Ya vez lo que hizo con Yao. **[23]**-

- Sí, sí. Le recuerdo.- Bajó la mirada y volvió a mirarlo.- Supongo que no viniste por cuestiones de trabajo, ¿cierto?-

- No, me escapé en cuánto pude.- Se rascó el mentón.- Necesitaba ver si estabas bien, y bueno, te golpeé sin siquiera dejarte explicar nada de nada.-

- No te fijes.- Le sonrió Chema.- Además, eso ya es de familia, "Primero golpeas y luego virigüas." **[24]**- Rieron un poco.- Entonces, ¿no hay modo de arreglar nada entre nosotros sin la intervención de nuestros jefes?-

- No, tú sabes que esto no funciona así.- Sonrió con tristeza el cubano.

Tras un momento de profundo silencio, el mexicano habló...

- Pues ya no tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada. **[25]**- Alzó los hombros y le sonrió a su nación hermana.- Tal vez las cosas entre nosotros se pongan peor de ahora en adelante. Pero de algo estoy seguro, Servando.- El aludido se giró para verlo.- Qué a pesar de todo, nosotros seguiremos siendo hermanos; sin importar qué tan tercos sean tus jefes, ni qué tan estúpidos sean los míos.-

Le extendió su mano, dándole a entender que ésa sería una promesa entre ambos...

- Qué así sea, hermano.- Estrechó su mano y se fueron un efusivo abrazo, sellando de este modo su secreto.

**~*~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~*~**

- Y luego en el 2004, rompimos toda relación que había entre nosotros porqué nuestros jefes se pusieron peor. **[26]**- Sealand lo escuchaba con atención.- Entonces, para el 2006 yo tenía un nuevo jefe; y por alguna extraña razón, el jefe de Cuba enfermó. Por lo qué tuvo que dejar el cargo y su hermano fue elegido. **[27]**-

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó el chiquillo.- ¿Y ustedes volvieron a llevarse bien?-

- ¡Claro!- México sonrió.- Mi jefe hizo lo que pudo para reanudar las relaciones públicas, y para nuestra fortuna, el nuevo jefe de Cuba era un poco más flexible que Fidel Castro. Desde entonces, nosotros seguimos llevándonos igual que antes.-

- ¡Cielos!- Suspiró la micronación.- Viéndolo de ese modo, sí que se oye difícil ser una nación.-

De pronto sintió cómo Chema le revolvía los cabellos...

- ¡Claro que sí, Pedrito!- Se rió el moreno mientras lo dejaba.- Si todo fuera fácil, todos serían naciones. Pero no te agüites **[28]**, tú aún eres muy joven y te falta mucho por conocer.-

Lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió...

- Acá entre nos, hubo algunos que nacieron con todo: tierras fértiles, con un buen clima e innumerables recursos. Otros, fueron creados poco a poco, ganando terreno y expandiéndose o dividiéndose. Y también hay que mencionar a aquellos que tuvieron qué luchar para ser reconocidos como naciones independientes.-

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros...

- Además, no sólo se trata de existir, también debes formarte una cultura propia, leyes, sistema de gobierno y contar con la disposición de los recursos naturales que puedas usar.-

- Pero yo estoy rodeado de mar, ya que sólo soy una plataforma.-

- ¿Sabías tú qué el mar es vasto, infinito y tiene recursos renovables? Sólo es cuestión de saber cómo usarlos _sin excederte_. Aparte, de nada sirve ser un caballero sin tener educación, por lo que necesitas estudiar mucho y poner en práctica lo que vayas aprendiendo. No obstante, debes tener en cuenta una cosa sobre las demás.-

- ¿Cuál?- Ladeó la cabeza la micronación.

- Qué debes vivir para servir a los demás, y no me refiero al resto de las naciones. Hablo de _tu gente_, es _por ellos_ por quiénes tienes qué vivir, ya que el que no vive para servir, no sirve para vivir.-

- ¡Wow!- Nunca antes en su vida se hubiera imaginado tener una conversación como esa.

- ¿Peter?- Finlandia, acompañado de Suecia, se acercaron a ellos, quiénes voltearon a verlos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Hola! Me encontré al morrito, y pues, me estaba haciendo compañía.- Le alborotó los cabellos nuevamente.- Pero bueno, ya tengo qué irme.- Se despidió.- Nos vemos, Pedrito. Suerte.-

Tras que el mexicano se alejara, Finlandia se dirigió a Sealand...

- No le causaste problemas a México, ¿verdad?-

- ¡Claro que no!- Hinchó su pecho lleno de orgullo.- Tuvimos una plática de Nación a Nación.-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron tras oír a Sealand, y Suecia le puso una mano al hombro a su "esposa"...

- V'mos a c'nar.- Les sugirió.

Más adelante, Chema iba absorto en sus pensamientos...

- ¡Hey, José María!-

- ¡Hey, Servando!- Se volvió sonriente y esperó a Cuba, quién de inmediato lo alcanzó.

- ¿No viste a los demás? Quedamos en qué nos íbamos a ir a beber.-

- No, la huercada **[29]** ya se fue. ¿Nos vamos?-

Siguieron avanzando, cuando vieron a lo lejos a Alfred, Francis y Arthur, quién tenía un par de vendajes. Cuba de inmediato se enojó, más Chema le dio un codazo...

- Sígueme y haz lo que yo.- Le guiñó el ojo.

- De acuerdo.-

Avanzaron y antes de toparse de frente, México comenzó a cantar...

- _**Te duele saber de mí. ¡Amor, amor qué malo eres!**_- Cuba le secundó ya que conocía muy bien esa canción.- _**Quién iba a imaginar que una mentira tuviera cabida en un madrigal.**_ **[30]**-

Sin detenerse siquiera a saludarlos, salieron del edificio sin dejar de cantar, cosa que irritó al trío de rubios por ser ignorados, en especial a Alfred ya que conocía bastante bien aquella letra, la cuál le recordaba la tragedia del 11 de septiembre del 2001. **[31]**-

- ¡_Mon ami_!- Francis comenzó a agitar a Arthur, quién comenzó a gritar.- ¡Puedes creer que me ignoraron a mí, que soy la cara del _amour_!-

- Odio esa **maldita** canción.- Comentó el estadounidense entre dientes.

- ¡Maldito México!- Inglaterra estaba echando pestes del moreno.- ¡Cantar como si hubiera hecho una gracia!-

Fuera del edificio de la ONU, tanto Servando como Chema se partían de la risa al imaginarse la cara tan agria que habrían puesto las tres naciones...

- ¡Dios! Eso fue divertido.- México se secaba las lágrimas.- Tanto reírme me dio sed, ¿vamos por un trago? Tengo ganas de un mojito.-

- ¡Claro!- Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bar más cercano.- Hoy corre por mi cuenta.-

- ¡Azúcar!- Gritó Chema emocionado, más Cuba lo golpeó.- ¡Auch! ¿Porqué me pegas, Cuba?-

- No seas payaso.- Lo reprendió.- Dilo con sentimiento. _**¡AZÚCAR!**_-

Y se alejaron riendo, listos para echarse una ronda de mojitos y daiquiris **[32]**...

_**Continuará...**_

**[1]** Mr. Amigo. Este título se le otorga como un reconocimiento a un artista o personaje importante de origen mexicano durante el "Charro Days", una festividad binacional que se celebra entre las ciudades hermanas fronterizas de Brownsville, Texas y H. Matamoros, Tamaulipas desde 1937.

Aunque se cuenta que a mediados de 1800 la gente de ambas ciudades cruzaron el Río Bravo (Río Grande) desde México, para celebrar un festival cooperativo cultural en honor a ambas naciones.

Esta festividad se considera la más grande en todo el Valle del Río Grande, el cuál está constituido por cuatro condados: Condado de Starr, Condado de Hidalgo, Condado de Willacy y el Condado de Cameron.

**[2]** Esto fue el capítulo anterior, el de los tacos. Debemos mencionar que este capítulo actual no estaba planeado para la trama, más al ver la respuesta de los lectores, ¡pum!, apareció.

**[3]** Chinampa, método mesoamericano antiguo de agricultura y expansión territorial. Chinampa proviene del náhuatl chinamitl, "seto o cerca de cañas."

Consistía en balsas con un armazón hecha de troncos y varas sobre la que se depositaba tierra vegetal seleccionada con materiales biodegradables como pasto, hojarascas, cáscaras de distintos frutos y verduras, etc.

En la chinampa se sembraba un sauce para que sus raíces crecieran desde el agua hasta la tierra firme en la ribera de lagunas y arroyos, y luego que el sauce crecía, sembraban diferentes cultivos que luego cosechaban.

**[4]** México-Tenochtitlan fue una ciudad flotante, ya que los antiguos mexicas o aztecas emplearon las chinampas para la agricultura y adueñarse de otros terrenos. Fue de esta manera que ampliaron el territorio, sobre la superficie de lagos y lagunas del Valle de México.

Tal vez esta se la causa del porqué se está hundiendo la Ciudad de México un centímetro por año, porqué han estado usando el agua que hay bajo el suelo.

**[5]** Esto es el Escudo Nacional, el cuál es un águila devorando a una serpiente sobre un nopal.

Los antiguos mexicas o aztecas partieron de Aztlán en buscar de un lugar en donde establecerse. Según cuenta la leyenda, se les había dicho que donde encontraran a un águila devorando una serpiente encima de un nopal justamente en medio de un lago, ahí sería el lugar en donde se quedarían. El 18 de julio de 1325 encontraron esta señal tras años de búsqueda.

**[6]** De nueva cuenta Chema volvió a cambiar el nombre, ya que "Peter" es "Pedro."

**[7]** "Hacer la barba", esto es adular a alguien.

**[8]** Sabemos que Cuba aún no tiene un nombre oficial, por lo que tomamos este nombre del "Trío de Servando Díaz", un trío cubano que interpretan la canción "María Cristina."

**[9]** Acontecido el 21 de marzo del 2002.

**[10]** Se dice que Fidel Castro sólo permaneció 20 horas en México ese día.

**[11]** "Trancazo", esto es un fuerte golpe bien dado.

**[12]** El 22 de marzo del 2002 hubo una conferencia de prensa, en la cuál Ricardo Alarcón, Presidente del Poder Popular de Cuba reveló lo siguiente: -"Hubo una solicitud por parte del gobierno mexicano, donde específicamente se pedía que sólo viniera el primer día, y que se marchara después de la comida como dicen acá y fue lo que hizo."-

El gobierno mexicano negó esta acusación, y decía la verdad, y aunque esto había sido nada más entre Vicente Fox y Fidel Castro. A este incidente se le llamó "Comer y te vas."

**[13]** Esto ocurrió el 19 de marzo del 2002.

**[14]** El 22 de abril del 2002 Fidel Castro dio a conocer la verdadera razón de su salida de la Cumbre de la ONU, en una conferencia de prensa desde La Habana, en la cuál Vicente Fox pedía que la conversación fuera privada.

Entre las condiciones ya mencionadas, Fox le hizo saber a Castro que Bush lo había amenazado con no asistir si el presidente cubano hacía acto de presencia; de hecho, Cuba no había sido invitado a la Cumbre, por lo que días antes mandó hacer pública su asistencia a tal evento.

Castro le contestó que él no era nadie para decirle cómo conducirse y comportarse frente a los demás invitados.

**[15]** Así se le dice a los menores, principalmente a los niños.

**[16]** En el 2001, el gobierno de Estados Unidos había sido privado de su condición de miembro de la Comisión de Derechos Humanos en humillante y merecido castigo, mediante voto secreto del Consejo Económico y Social.

Esto fue debido a qué Estados Unidos atacó a Cuba en Ginebra, o al menos eso dicen, con la ayuda de Jorge G. Castañeda, Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores de México, nombrado por Fox.

**[17]** Esto ocurrió entre el 26 de noviembre y el 1 de diciembre del 2002. Seis hombres cubanos fueron encontrados naufragando en aguas mexicanas. Fueron rescatados y deportados por el gobierno mexicano, que los repatrió hasta su nación de origen.

**[18]** Estas personas, llorando, agradecieron públicamente al gobierno mexicano por el buen trato humanitario que habían recibido, además de haber sido rescatados en altamar y ser devueltos hasta la isla de Cuba, el 1 de diciembre del 2002.

Uno de ellos comentó: -"México nos ayudó a sobrevivir. Si hubieran sido otros, ahí nos habrían dejado morir."-

**[19]** El diario Granma fue el encargado de publicar esta noticia, incluyendo el testimonio de los implicados.

**[20]** En sí, Chema se estaba preparando para las posadas navideñas.

**[21]** Dentro de su campaña política Vicente Fox prometió a los mexicanos que les conseguiría trabajo en Estados Unidos, ya sea como sirvientes o jardineros. Trató de llegar a un acuerdo con George W. Bush, pero lo acontecido el 11 de septiembre del 2001 hizo que esto fuera imposible de realizar.

**[22]** Tras que venciera al régimen de Fulgencio Batista el 1 de enero de 1959, Fidel Castro fue nombrado ese mismo día jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas, y poco después fue nombrado Primer Ministro el 16 de febrero del mismo año, persiguiendo y mandando fusilar a centenares de personas que estaban a favor del régimen de Fulgencio Batista.

**[23]** En 1966 acusó a China de situarse al lado del imperialismo de los Estados Unidos, nada más por inmiscuirse en los problemas internos de Cuba.

**[24]** Esta frase significa golpear sin preguntar, cosa muy, muy común.

**[25]** "Llorar por la leche derramada", esta frase es por la fábula de la lechera a quién se le cae la leche por estar soñando. Significa que a pesar de todo, uno debe seguir adelante y con los pies en la tierra.

**[26]** Cuba tiene una deuda con México, la cuál asciende a 400 millones de dólares. Como represalia contra el gobierno mexicano por lo ocurrido en el 2002, decidieron dejar de pagar esa deuda.

**[27]** Felipe Calderón y Raúl Castro, respectivamente.

**[28]** Agüitar, esto es deprimirse.

**[29]** Huercada, conjunto de huercos o niños. En este caso, Chema se refiere al resto de los latinos.

**[30]** "Amor, qué malo eres", creada por Luis Marquetti, maestro y músico cubano, en 1950. Muchos han interpretado este tema desde entonces, pero a mí me gusta la versión de Johnny Albino y se Trío San Juan.

**[31]** En sí, hay una parte de canción que va así:

_**"Las torres que en el cielo se creyeron, un día cayeron en la humillación."**_

Sin embargo, hay más de 40 años de diferencia entre la composición de esta canción y lo ocurrido el 11 de septiembre del 2001.

**[32]** Bebidas tipo cóctel de origen cubano.

El mojito está compuesto de ron, azúcar, lima, menta o hierbabuena y agua mineral. Se cuenta que se creó durante la "Ley seca", época en la cuál Estados Unidos prohibió el alcohol, por lo que mucha gente viaja a varias partes, entre ellas a Cuba. Antes se servía también con un poco de tequila, sin embargo en México lo siguen haciendo.

El daiquiri está hecho a partir de ron blanco y zumo de limón criollo o lima, con una cucharada de azúcar. Se creó en cerca de una playa de Santiago de Cuba, donde había una mina de hierro. El ingeniero norteamericano Jennings Cox, a falto de ginebra, decidió servir ron de la localidad junto con zumo de limón y azúcar para darle un mejor sabor. Uno de sus compañeros, un ingeniero minero italiano llamado Giacomo Pagliuchi, le puso el nombre de Daiquirí.

* * *

México y Cuba establecieron relaciones diplomáticas el 20 de mayo de 1902 y han mantenido sin interrupción sus relaciones por más de 105 años. Además, cuando Fidel Castro luchaba contra el régimen de Batista se refugió en nuestro país, hasta que regresó a Cuba y venció.

Acerca de los inmigrantes cubanos, ocurre lo siguiente. Hay una norma estadounidense llamada **"Ley de Ajuste Cubana"**, la cuál les otorga prebendas a los isleños y les concede el estatus de refugiados políticos, aunque sean inmigrantes económicos. O sea, si los cubanos llegan a Estados Unidos pueden quedarse ahí y no volver a Cuba.

Esto provoca, según La Habana, que existan peligrosas travesías entre ambos países y el contrabando humano, pero tanto Washington y La Habana hicieron un acuerdo, el cuál dice que si los cubanos son interceptados en alta mar se les devuelve a su país, pero si llegan a tocar tierra norteamericana, se quedan. A esto también se le llama **"Tierra seca, pies mojados."**

México no debería realizar deportaciones, ya que no tiene un acuerdo migratorio con Cuba, lo cuál provocó que en diciembre del 2002 ambos países firmaran un documento con un llamado a negociar un acuerdo que clarifique la situación de estas personas, incluso para evitar que México sea usado como puente hacia Estados Unidos.


	5. ¡Oh, la estática! 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

DarkLady-Iria y RutLance-CrystalFairy están atadas, amordazadas e intentan liberarse inútilmente, en tanto un rubio de ojos azules, quien se está comiendo una hamburguesa, se aleja de ellas...

**The Hero say's:** Hi! Yo, the Hero, les quiero revelar the true about México. Ellas -dijo señalando a las autoras- estaban dudando si escribir sobre mi o hacerle un capítulo especial a otro silly character, ¡incluso lanzaron una moneda alegando que si salía the eagle me harían el capítulo! -Exclamó sacudiendo frenéticamente los brazos, y al fondo, la moneda con el águila a la vista brillaba, esperando que alguien la recogiera.- Por eso, the Hero tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, y verán cómo ese selfish de México no ha sabido apreciar todo lo que he hecho por él.

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**¡Oh, la estática! 1:** _Smile._

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Japón le llamó para avisarle de la visita de México a la casa de Alemania. **[1]** Por lo que Alfred se encontraba en su oficina...

- Así que México está en la casa de Alemania.-

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras daba vueltas en su silla giratoria...

- México.-

Cada vez que se acordaba del país que era su vecino no podía evitar sentir una mezcla, bastante confusa para él, de emociones, en ocasiones demasiado contradictorias. Fue entonces cuando recordó la primera vez que lo vio...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Reía divertido un pequeño Alfred F. Jones.- Come on, Matthew! ¡A qué no me alcanzas! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Siguió corriendo lejos del alcance de su hermano gemelo.

Se detuvo en un claro y tomó un poco de aire, más al alzar la vista, descubrió detrás de unos arbustos a alguien que lo veía fijamente...

- ¿Ah?- Se talló los ojos con las manos y volvió a fijar su vista en ese alguien.

Había conocido a gente de piel negra, gracias a Arthur, así como también gente de piel roja, ya que vivían ahí. Más nunca se imaginó que vería a alguien de una piel de un tono café claro que brillaba con el sol, de largos cabellos café oscuros y más alto que él. Y como vestía una larga camisa de manta que le llegaba a los tobillos, además de traer puesto collares, y brazaletes tanto en piernas y brazos, pensó que era una niña...

Matthew alcanzó a su hermano, y tras tomar aire, se dio cuenta de que veía fijamente en una dirección, por lo qué alzó la vista y vio también a esa personita, que lucía un poco triste y con muestras de qué lo hubiesen golpeado. **[2]** Así que agitó su mano y le sonrió, provocando que también sonriera y le regresara el saludo...

- ¿Eh?- Alfred quedó un poco desconcertado, y no supo qué hacer, más que sonrojarse.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que a quién saludaba no era a él, sino a su hermano; por lo que frunció molesto el ceño, tomó de la mano violentamente a Matthew y se lo llevó consigo, no sin antes girar el rostro y sacarle la lengua...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¡Maldito mentiroso!- Infló las mejillas, apretó los puños y temblaba molesto. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a **_ÉL_** que _**NO**_ era una_** NIÑA**_? Tuvo que ser Arthur, de manera vergonzosa, quién le hizo ver su error.

Pero como ya estaba visitando el mundo de los recuerdos, otra vivencia llegó a su mente...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Curioso por saber qué hacía su vecino, y aprovechando que Inglaterra se hallaba lejos de su casa, Alfred llegó a las afueras de donde vivía entonces Nueva España. **[3]** Se ocultó entre la maleza y se mantuvo atento a todo movimiento, más un grito lo hizo desconcentrarse de su tarea...

- ¡**AAAAAAARGHT**!-

Buscó de inmediato el origen, y cerca de donde estaba, vio al pequeño de piel morena postrado en el suelo. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando notó que un hombre, de piel blanca, cabello negro y barbas largas, caminaba rumbo a él con paso firme, semblante iracundo y con un látigo en las manos...

- ¡Maldito esclavo, bueno para nada!- Blandió el látigo y descargó varios azotes sobre el pequeño.- ¡Álzate del suelo y vuelve a trabajar, haragán inservible, inútil!-

Alfred se podía creer lo que veía, y paralizado por el miedo, no podía intervenir en ayuda de Nueva España, ya que no deseaba que a él le apalearan igual. Vio cómo el chiquillo se levantaba con pesadez del suelo y con una mirada llena de furia contra aquél que lo cocía a golpes. Al verlo así, el hombre le propinó una patada en el estómago, lanzándolo al suelo nuevamente y lejos de él. El pequeño se volvió a levantarse sin quitar el enojo que se dibujaba en su rostro, por lo que el tipo volvió a agitar el látigo, más la pequeña nación lo tomó con una de sus manos...

- Suéltalo.- Le ordenó, más Nueva España sostenía el otro extremo del látigo sin intención alguna de hacerlo.- ¡He dicho que lo sueltes, maldición!-

Le asestó una patada en la cabeza, obligándolo a soltar el látigo, y sin perder su tiempo, comenzó a pisotearlo...

- ¡Para qué aprendas a obedecer!- Lo tomó de la ropa y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro.- ¡Y no olvides cuál es tu lugar, mugroso indio inepto!- Lo arrojó al suelo y le soltó otro latigazo.- ¡Vuelve a trabajar, ahora!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Ciertamente, México no había tenido la mejor de las infancias, y aún cuando le había contado a Inglaterra todo lo que había visto y oído, éste le aconsejó que lo mejor era no meterse en asuntos ajenos, y más importante aún, en la disciplina que tuviese otro país...

- Y para eso son the Heros.- Sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas.- Pero no pueden existir Heros si no hay bad guys.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- New Spain!- Matthew se asustó mucho al ver acercarse a la otra colonia con un ojo morado, un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por el rostro y sujetándose un brazo.- ¿Qué te pasó?-

- España me pegó.- Le respondió con tristeza al pequeño rubio.- Y no sé porqué.-

Y antes de qué Matthew pudiera responder, Alfred contestó...

- Es porqué eres malo.- Le señaló acusador con el dedo.

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Le respondió el morenito, angustiado por tal acusación.

- Pero te castigan y te pegan.- Empezó a decir el otro, sin darse cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras.- Y es because you're desobediente y perezoso. Eres malo, y a los niños malos se les tiene qué castigar.-

La pequeña colonia guardó silencio, cerró con fuerza los puños y lo miró directo a los ojos. Luego, salió corriendo de ahí, sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Entonces, Matthew se dirigió a su hermano gemelo...

- Alfred.- El chico ojiazul se volteó a verlo.- Eso que le dijiste a New Spain fue muy cruel.-

- But it's the true!- Se defendió el otro.- Yo no estoy mintiendo porqué I'm the Hero y the Heros siempre dicen la verdad.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

¡Cómo olvidar aquello! Desde ese entonces, Estados Unidos siempre trataba de realizar acciones heroicas, lo quisieran o no los demás. Y en el caso de su vecino no era tan diferente, más el problema era otro...

- Nunca escuchaba lo que yo, the Hero, le decía.- Volvió a dar vueltas en la silla.- Ya que quería seguir siendo the bad guy.-

Pero un día ocurrió algo con México, ya que su manera de ser cambió radicalmente. Aún recordaba la tarde en la que se acercó a Iggy para platicar sobre ello...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra!-

Arthur cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y le dirigió una sonrisa a la colonia que se veía agitada...

- ¿Qué sucede, Alfred?- Le preguntó.

- Es que acabo de ver a Nueva España.- Arthur alzó una ceja, ya que no le gustaba que su colonia conviviera con la otra.- Tiene puesto unas ropas largas, larguísimas y de colores oscuros. Además, se cortó el cabello. **[4]**-

- Bueno, debe ser una moda de Francis o Antonio, no lo sé.- Le restó importancia.- Lo mejor es que no lo imites, te lo digo por experiencia propia.-

- But, but, se mira más alto than me!- Le gritó molesto.- And, and it's look more serio and handsome que tú!-

Una venita brotó en la frente del inglés, quién forzó una sonrisa, ya que ese tema era un punto sensible para él...

- Alfred, no sabes lo que dices. Mejor ignóralo, ok?-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Sin embargo, Alfred no podía hacer mucho para ignorarlo, especialmente cuando recién de independizó de Arthur. Sus jefes querían que se expandiera, y vieron la oportunidad cuando Nueva España, ahora México, se independizó a su vez de Antonio. **[5]** Por lo que estuvo insiste e insiste en qué México cediera parte de su territorio, o al menos vendérselo, más el otro no quería...

- Si al menos él hubiera negociado, no tendría que haberlo invadido. **[6]**- Soltó un puñetazo en el escritorio.- Pero aún así, he stole me! **[7]**-

Se llevó una mano a la sien y se salió de la oficina, realmente no le agradaba recordar esos sucesos no gratos. Trató de distraerse observando lo qué había en el pasillo, por lo que sus ojos cayeron en una fotografía. Se acercó para admirarla mejor, y pudo verse de joven tirado en el suelo mientras un hombre albino de ojos rojos descansaba uno de sus pies sobre la espalda del estadounidense...

- ¿Qué hace esta fotografía here?-

La tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que había una inscripción, al igual que una firma...

_~"No lo entiendes y nunca lo comprenderás._

_Teniente Carlos de Gagern. _**[8]**_"~_

No pudo evitar morderse el interior de la mejilla al recordar aquello. Tanto él como México habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento del Asombroso Gilbert...

- ¡Pero lo prefería más a él!- Dejó caer la fotografía en donde estaba.- Why?-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Tras qué pasara un tiempo de que le había enviado tropas de refuerzo a México, la mayoría gente de color y extranjeros, Alfred se dio una vuelta para ver cómo iban allá las cosas...

- Y con esto doy por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy.- Se veía al albino decirle con una gran sonrisa burlona al mexicano, que estaba muy apenas sosteniéndose de pie.

- ¡Sí, Señor!- Le contestó Chema, saludándolo.

Alfred ya sabía qué venía a continuación, una serie de golpes y patadas por parte del prusiano, que siempre iban acompañadas de sus escandalosas carcajadas. Más esto no ocurrió. Desconcertado, vio cómo Prusia lo rodeó con un brazo sobre los hombros y le alborotaba juguetonamente los cabellos...

- ¡Vamos por una cerveza!- Y antes de qué el otro respondiera, agregó.- Sin peros, tienes qué ser hombrecito y disfrutar las cosas buenas que tiene tu casa. **[9]**-

- ¡Suave! **[10]**- Aceptó gustoso el moreno y le habló contento a sus tropas.- ¡Vámonos!-

- ¡EEEEEEEH!- Gritaron emocionados los soldados, siguiendo a las naciones, mientras qué Estados Unidos tenía la boca hasta el suelo.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- It's no fair!- Se revolvió los cabellos molesto.- ¿Porqué era tan abusivo y estricto conmigo, and with Joseph se portaba como si fueran grandes amigos? Why?-

Dejó de pensar en ello, ya que le daría una gran jaqueca, especialmente al recordar que el prusiano vivía ahora en casa de Alemania, al igual que Austria...

- Y como a México le encanta la música de cualquier tipo, de seguro hacen fiestas y conciertos todos los días. **[11]**- Comentó entre dientes.- ¿Por qué se lleva bien con todos los que se cruza? Incluso, with Russia **[12]**, that monster!-

Obviamente, la amistad entre el ruso y el mexicano le molestaba demasiado; a donde iban los dos hacían ver a los demás los buenos, no buenos, mejores amigos que eran. Pero lo que más les extrañaba a los demás era que Chema no sólo no le tenía miedo al ruso, sino que además lo golpeaba, le jalaba los cabellos, le apretaba las mejillas y se trepaba encima de él para no caminar, ¡y Rusia nada más se reía! Aunque a veces le daba un golpe mandándolo a volar, pero México no aprendía la lección y nuevamente hacía lo que quería con Iván...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- México, aren't you afraid of Russia?- Le preguntó una tarde cualquiera el estadounidense.

- No, para nada.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Si el muchachito es un pan de Dios. **[13]**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- God! I hate him!- Golpeó la pared, dejando un hueco en la misma. Luego, soltó un suspiro.- I need a milkshake.-

Se encaminó a la cocina y encendió su máquina de malteadas, preparándose una al instante...

- ¿Porqué siempre México se rodea de bad guys?- Se apoyó de espaldas contra la máquina de malteadas.- Cuba **[14]**, Prusia, Rusia, y el peor de todos, Alemania.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

La Primera Guerra Mundial había estallado, y Estados Unidos caminaba en una pequeña huerta que estaba en la casa de José María Itzae. Iba a exigirle la entrega de Pancho Villa **[15]**, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo...

- ¡No, Luis, detente!- Oyó al mexicano gritar entusiasmado.- Deja, que yo me encargo.-

Se acercó sigiloso y se ocultó tras unos arbustos. Ahí pudo ver que efectivamente México no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado de Alemania, y al parecer estaban sembrando plantitas de tomate, las cuáles estaban en unas macetas...

- What the hell is he doing here?- Se preguntó molesto por la presencia del alemán.

Sabía de antemano que Alemania y México tenían una amistad muy larga, la cuál se fortalecía con el paso de los años. **[16]** Y no le gustaba, sentía que de un momento a otro el país germánico haría...

- México.- Estados Unidos prestó atención al oír a Alemania hablar de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasó, Luis?- Le preguntó mientras recibía de manos del alemán la planta de tomate, más no se la soltó por completo.

- ¿Quieres unirte a mí?- La pregunta y la seriedad de Ludwig dejaron desconcertadas a ambas naciones americanas, especialmente porqué las manos de Alemania apretaban entre las suyas a las de México.

- Oh, my God!- Exclamó para sí mismo el rubio americano.- ¡Le está proponiendo matrimonio! God! But, why se declaró con una planta de tomate?- Por el impacto, su cerebro trabajaba más lento de lo normal.- ¿Será an old german tradition?-

- Alemania.- Se volvió a ver a su vecino.- Yo, pues yo...-

Tenía qué detenerlo, así que salió de donde estaba con el brazo alzado y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, interrumpiendo la "propuesta de matrimonio"...

- **WHAT'S HAPPENING, VATO**? **[17]**- Lo saludó con su irritable alegría.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, hasta que llegaste tú.- Comentó entre dientes Chema, con la planta de tomate en la cabeza y cubierto de tierra.- ¿Qué haces aquí, gringo **[18]**?-

- Ah! Necesitaba platicar contigo.- Miró de reojo a Alemania, mientras se aproximaba más a México.- _Importante_.- Sigue clavando con más fuerza la mirada.- **ALONE**.-

- Iré a asearme.- Y con una leve reverencia, se introdujo a la casa del mexicano, no sin antes tener contacto visual con el rubio americano.- Volveré más tarde.-

- Ándale, Luisito. Estás en tu casa.- Le sonrió. Después se sacudió la tierra y se quitó la planta de tomate, y le habló golpeado. **[19]**- ¿Qué es eso "importante" qué querías platicar conmigo?-

- Oh! Yes!- Se aclaró la garganta y expuso la mejor de sus sonrisas.- I want que me entregues a Pancho Villa, para procesarlo como bandido.-

- ¿Acaso estás imbécil? ¡Yo no puedo entregarte a Pancho Villa así como así!- Le gritó con molestia Chema.- ¡Él es alguien importante para mi gente!-

Molesto por la negativa, Alfred tomó de las ropas a José María y lo alzó del suelo. Acostumbrado a esas clases de situaciones, México lo miró duramente a los ojos...

- Listen, and listen well, México.- El rubio trató de intimidarlo.- No te estoy pidiendo que me entregues Baja California like the last time. **[20]** Sólo quiero a Pancho Villa, nothing else. ¿Qué me dices?-

Notó entonces la proximidad de sus rostros y lo soltó de inmediato, volteando a otra parte...

- No puedo entregártelo.- Contestó Chema, más agregó de inmediato.- Pero puedo darles permiso para qué lo busquen, lo atrapen, lo juzguen y que hagan con él lo que quieran.- Se puso de pie y extendió la mano.- Sólo pido que no lastimen a los civiles y que no vayan al sur, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Okey.- Le contestó sonriente Alfred y estrechó su mano aceptando el trato.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- But, I never found him!- Masculló enojado.- And Carranza, con su doctrina "**_No Intervención_**" **[21]** no me dejó hacer big deal!- Infló las mejillas.- Especialmente cuando le pedí que se uniera with the Hero durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, en vez de Alemania, pero me dijo que se declararía neutral porqué tenía a lot of problems at home. **[22]**-

Siguió tomando su malteada para enfriar su cabeza, no obstante, por distraerse tiró una taza al suelo, la cuál se rompió en pedazos...

- Oh, my!- Recordando que ese día no había servidumbre en su casa, se apresuró a recoger la taza rota.- At least, no fue a propósito como con Rusia.-

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, ¡tras muchos intentos logró separar a Rusia y a México **[23]**! Se puso tan contento con la noticia que salió a celebrar toda la noche, sin importarle ni la cruda ni el regaño de su jefe al día siguiente. Aún recordaba la mirada furiosa y llena de decepción del ruso...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Oye, Rusia.- Estados Unidos se acercó a platicar con él, aprovechando un día que estaba de visita a su casa.- Can we talk for a moment, please?-

- Da. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Alfred?-

- You see, this is a little embarrassing, pero es mejor que te enteres de una buena vez.- Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar.- Sobre México.-

- ¿Qué le ocurre a México, da?- Preguntó preocupado el ruso.

- Se burla de ti a tus espaldas, y como I'm the Hero, tuve qué venir a decírtelo.- Se puso una mano en la sien, exagerando el drama.- Dijo cosas como qué eras un tonto; que alguien como tú creería que era tu amigo cuando en realidad sólo te usa para destacarse entre los demás países; y que tu vodka tastes awful.- Eso y más le dijo, enfureciéndolo contra Chema. **[24]**

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was so easy!- Se echó a reír a carcajadas.- Con México fue aún más fácil. Fool!-

Decidió salir a dar un pasea en su automóvil, pero al encenderlo se dio cuenta que no tenía gasolina. Así que mejor optó por caminar en su jardín...

- Ah, gasoline. I need to buy it the next time.- Se dijo para sí cuando tuviera qué salir.- Gasoline.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué queren **[25]**?- Les preguntó José María Itzae a las tres naciones que lo esperaban.

- Es sobre lo que dice esa "_**Constitución**_" **[26]** tuya, que dice "_que la propiedad de tierras y aguas comprendidas dentro del territorio nacional corresponde originalmente a la nación, la cuál tiene el derecho de transmitir el dominio de ellas a los particulares, constituyendo la propiedad privada._" **[27]**- Dijo Inglaterra molesto.- Nosotros tenemos compañías petroleras en tu país. **[28]**-

- ¿Y?- Preguntó México.

- Que tenemos qué pagarte a ti por sacar el petróleo y que ya no podemos proteger esas compañías con nuestras propias fuerzas militares. **[29]**- Le explicó Holanda.

- Ah! And los trabajadores andan haciendo huelga **[30]**, pero that does not matter, only a few workers.- Agregó Estados Unidos.

- Bueno, con lo que respecta a nuestra Constitución, yo no puedo hacer nada.- Les dijo.- Y pues lo de la huelga, podríamos ir con la Junta Federal de Conciliación y Arbitraje. ¿Qué dicen?-

Discutieron un momento los tres. Luego Inglaterra dijo...

- Está bien.-

Días después, en la Junta Federal de Conciliación y Arbitraje...

- Fallo a favor del Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores del Petróleo.- Determinó el juez.- Las Compañías extranjeras deberán satisfacer todas sus demandas.-

- ¿Qué?- Gritó Inglaterra.- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Llevaremos este caso a la Suprema Corte de Justicia!-

Y unos días después...

- Fallo a favor del juez anterior.- Dijo el juez que se encargó del caso.

- ¿¡_Otra vez_!?- Gritó nuevamente Inglaterra, molesto por el fallo del juez.- ¡Nosotros no aceptamos esta orden!-

- ¿Pues quién los entiende?- Se rascó la cabeza Chema, al ver la reacción negativa de las otras naciones.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- And for that, su jefe tuvo qué expropiarnos el petróleo.- Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.- Si aún lo hubiéramos tenido, la Segunda Guerra Mundial no habría sido tan larga.-

Recordó cuando se unió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, trató de convencer a México de unírseles, más éste le reiteraba que se mantenía neutral, pese a la insistencia además de Alemania de qué fuera partidario del Eje...

- Tuve qué tomar medidas drásticas para lograr que dejara de ayudar a Alemania **[31]** y que se uniera a mi bando.- Se apoyó contra un árbol.- Hundir los buques petroleros y echarle la culpa a Alemania resultó like the Boss said. **[32]**-

Miró un momento al cielo, viendo cómo el sol se filtraba entre las hojas y las ramas...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Estados Unidos!- Chema llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba el rubio.- Yo... vengo a unirme contigo en la Guerra.-

- Really?- Exclamó llenó de alegría Alfred.- Why?-

- ¡Eso no te importa, tarado! **[33]**- En los ojos de México había una mezcla de dolor y rabia, que no pasó desapercibida para el estadounidense.- Só-Sólo pensé que necesitaban un poco de ayuda.-

- Good!- Le puso una mano al hombro.- Now, follow me. Te llevaré con los demás.-

Momentos después, en el cuartel de los Países Aliados...

- Hey, everyone!- Alfred llegó con gran algabaría, dirigiéndose a los demás países.- ¡Les traje a alguien que nos será de gran ayuda contra el Eje!- Abrió la puerta.- Come on!-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver qué nación entraba...

- From right now, México será nuestro aliado.- Dijo poniéndole sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Yeah!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Lo único que no me gustó fue que México and that bastard comunista hayan reanudado sus relaciones. **[34]**-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- **_¡Sí!_**-

Por los pasillos del cuartel de los Países Aliados podía verse a Rusia, y México trepado encima de él agitando banderitas de ambas naciones, corriendo de un lado a otro, muy contestos...

***PAS*** Hasta que Chema se estrellaba con el marco de la puerta...

- Esos dos están locos.- Comentaba irritado Inglaterra, tras ver que ambos reían como si nada.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Aunque yo tuve qué hacer lo mismo, ya que mi jefe Franklin quería que nuestras relaciones mejoraran entre nosotros, obligándome a seguir la "_Política del Buen Vecino_." **[35]**- Se quitó momentáneamente los anteojos para frotarse el puente de la nariz.- Aún y con todo lo que he hecho por él, es muy egoísta.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Hey, México!- Alfred llegó dándole una palmada en la espalda a la otra nación.- How are you?-

- En el paraíso, hasta que llegó el diablo. **[36]**- Giró los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres, gringo loco?-

- Fíjate que me mandaron a preguntarte si estás vendiendo los derechos de autor de "**_Crí-Crí_**."- Le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Because an old man wants to buy it.-

- No está a la venta.- Le respondió fríamente el mexicano.

- Haríamos parques de diversiones temáticos, figurillas coleccionables, cereals, cartoons...-

- **_¿¡QUÉ NO OYES, SORDO!? ¡CRÍ-CRÍ NO ESTÁ A LA VENTA!_**-

- Eh?- Se desconcertó el rubio.- Why not?-

- Porqué Crí-Crí es la herencia y el legado para todos los niños mexicanos. **[37]**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¡Y me hizo lo mismo with the T.V. color! **[38]**- Bufó.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Hey! You're Mr. González Camarena, right?- El rubio se acercó a él, quién traía una televisión a color y estaba acompañado de México.

- Sí, así es.- Saludó.- Buenas tardes, Mr. Jones.-

- Esa es la T.V. Color, right?- Al otro asentir, agregó emocionado.- Today is your lucky day! Because I'm the Hero y quiero comprarla!-

Al oír esto, México clavó la mirada al suelo, sabía muy bien que Estados Unidos pagaría lo que fuera con tal de obtener lo que quería...

- Es muy amable de su parte, Mr. Jones, pero lamento decirle que no puedo vendérsela.-

- Eh? Why not?- Preguntó confundido el estadounidense.- Puedo pagarle lo que pida, incluso more. ¡Hasta puede pasar el resto de su vida sin volver a trabajar nunca!-

- Es muy generosa su oferta, Mr. Jones, pero yo quiero que mi invento se quede con el Sr. Infante García. **[39]**-

- ¿Qué?- Ambas naciones quedaron sorprendidas por la respuesta del jaliscense.

- Así es.- Tomó la televisión y se la entregó a Chema.- Toma, es para ti.-

- Pero, pero yo no tengo dinero ni con qué pagarle, Memo. **[40]**- Apenado, México quería devolverle la televisión.

- Así está bien.- Le sonrió.- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que la televisión a color es de México.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Encaminó sus pasos hasta una planta de margaritas, con uno de sus dedos acarició una de las flores, sintiendo la textura de la misma...

- It's a shame.- Comentó con un poco de tristeza.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Alfred? Hello! It's me, George W. Bush.-

- Hey, boss!- Lo saludó.- What's happening? It's everything ok?-

- Of course. Listen, recently I spoke with Mr. Fox about what we had discussed the last time.-

- Really?- La cara de Alfred se iluminó de alegría.- That's great! I've always wanted that México works for me! I've always liked the way he takes care of his garden, full of flowers so vivid, colorful and beautiful. And the way in wich the wind sways the leaves of the trees. And how...-

- Come back, Alfred.- El jefe le tronó los dedos.- Come back.-

Lo que Alfred no se dio cuenta es que por la ventana, que estaba a sus espaldas, se veía como un avión iba directo al Trade World Center **[41]**...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Goddammit!- Machacó la flor entre sus dedos.- De seguro, él también formó parte del ataque para que así no pudiera trabajar para mí.-

Los pétalos cayeron al suelo y el viento se las llevó consigo, haciendo que Alfred sintiera de pronto una honda soledad. Siempre le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en su vecino de piel morena, quién tenía una hermosa sonrisa que no había visto en ninguna persona o nación...

Y le dolía, le dolía mucho ver que esa sonrisa no era para él. Ya que él, los Estados Unidos de América, la gran Potencia del mundo entero, la más grande de las naciones que hayan existido, no era más que un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de un pequeño país que vivió más de 200 años de guerras, traiciones y matanzas...

Un pequeño país que siempre caía en las batallas, un país al que todo el mundo le robaba y se aprovechaba de su buena disposición. Un país que pese a las peleas siempre se levantaba, siempre sonreía; un país que aún cuando no tenía para sí mismo, se apresuraba a ayudar a los demás sin importar el costo o los riesgos. Estaba siempre disponible para todos, daba consejos, curaba heridas y alegraba corazones. Y sol brillaba con más fuerza cuando él sonreía...

- México.-

Pero a diferencia de los demás, a él sólo le mostraba una sonrisa forzada o discreta, regularmente cuando estaban en alguna reunión, junta o Cumbre. Y le daba coraje de ver que le sonreía a otros, incluso a su hermano, a quién todo el mundo ignoraba...

- But, I'm the Hero!- Entró a su casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.- I'm the good guy, he must smile for me, for the Hero!-

Entrelazó sus dedos, cubriéndose la boca. Deseaba ir hasta la casa de Alemania y averiguar qué tanto hacía su vecino allá, ya que no quería qué Ludwig lo convenciera de formar una alianza en su contra. Pero tampoco podía ir y presentarse, ya que levantaría sospechas de inmediato...

- What should I do?- Se preguntó angustiado.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, sin saber que le daría la respuesta que estaba esperando...

**Continuará...**

La silla finalmente cedió, resquebrajándose ruidosamente, y las autoras se liberaron.

-¡Lárgate de nuestra casa ahora mismo o te llevará La Llorona! -Exclamó DarkLady-Iria sin quitarle la vista al gringo, que se estuviera tomando una malteada.

-The who? -Preguntó extrañado, y RutLance-CrystalFairy se le acercó.

-El alma errante de una mujer que, enferma a causa de los celos, ahogó a sus hijos; cuando murió, le ordenaron volver a la Tierra y buscarlos o...

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH**! -Alfred echó a correr.- ¡_**TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MUCHO MIEDOOOOO**_!

-Vaya, eso fue rápido. -La menor observó a su hermana.- ¿Y el capítulo?

-Será para la otra, será para la otra.  
_

**[1]** Esto ocurrió en el primer capítulo,_ "Diario de Observación de Japón 1"_; en el cuál Japón le llama a Estados Unidos para que le cuente sobre México.

**[2]** Durante el tiempo de la Conquista, muchos indígenas murieron y otros tantos fueron sometidos bajo el yugo de los españoles, quiénes los trataban cruelmente, en parte porqué no los obedecían.

**[3]** Fue así como se le llamó a México, _"Nueva España_."

**[4]** Para quién haya prestado atención en los demás capítulos, sabrá exactamente qué ocurrió con Chema. Y para aquél que aún no lo descubre, muy pronto lo sabrán, ya que es uno de los secretos de Chema, posiblemente, el mejor guardado.

**[5]** La Guerra de Independencia inició la madrugada del 16 de septiembre de 1810 y finalizó el 27 de septiembre de 1821, con la entrada del Ejército Trigarante en la Ciudad de México, comandados por el español Agustín de Iturbide y el general mexicano Vicente Guerrero.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa que se efectuó en la Catedral, Iturbide dijo lo siguiente: - _"Ya estáis en el caso de saludar a la Patria Independiente, como os anuncié en Iguala... Ya sabéis ahora el modo de ser libres; toca a vosotros señalar el de ser felices."_-

**[6]** Como motivo para expandirse aún más después de que Texas se anexara, Estados Unidos invadió México, allá por 1846. Bloqueó los puertos de Tampico y Veracruz, a la vez que construyeron el Fuerte Brown enfrente del puerto de H. Matamoros, Tamaulipas.

Hicieron ver que México fue el que dio inicio a la guerra, ya que en abril de 1846 las fuerzas mexicanas descubrieron a una patrulla de soldados americanos y los apresaron, dándole suficiente motivo para que el Congreso de Washington le declarara la guerra a México en mayo de 1846.

**[7]** Alfred se refiere aquí a 30 kilómetros; Estados Unidos tras la invasión, decidió que los ríos Grande (Río Bravo del Norte), parte del río Gila y el río Colorado fuesen los límites naturales entre ambos países. No obstante, uno de estos ríos, posiblemente el río Colorado, se desplazó 30 kilómetros al norte de su anterior ubicación, permitiendo que México tuviese un poco más de tierra de su lado.

**[8]** Obviamente ni la fotografía ni la inscripción existen en realidad, ya que sólo los estoy usando para la trama del capítulo.

En cambio, Carlos de Gagern sí existió y era un teniente prusiano, autoexiliado de Prusia por su idealismo y pensamiento liberal. Llegó a México el 15 de julio de 1853 tras ser enviado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos para reforzar al ejército mexicano. También fue instructor en el Colegio Militar de Chapultepec, se le asignó el rango de capitán en el cuerpo de ingenieros, a la vez que se le concedió la ciudadanía mexicana al mismo tiempo.

Luchó en el ejército mexicano bajo las órdenes de Ignacio Zaragoza durante la Intervención Francesa, estando presente en la Batalla de Puebla, así como antes lo hiciera en la Guerra de Reforma.

Su descontento visible sobre la reelección de Benito Juárez provocó que fuese exiliado de México en 1871, más aún con esto, él nunca dejó de hablar de las maravillosas y gratas memorias de su estancia en tierras mexicanas.

**[9]** Uno de los propósitos personales de Carlos de Gagern era inducir en los soldados mexicanos un sentido de autoestima y fomentar el espíritu nacional.

**[10]** "Suave", esto es "genial" pero usado de una manera sutil.

**[11]** En esta parte de la trama, Alfred ignora totalmente lo que pasa en la casa de Alemania, especialmente con Austria y México.

**[12]** México y Rusia formalizaron el establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas el 12 de diciembre de 1890. No obstante, el 4 de agosto de 1924, México se convirtió en el primer país del Continente Americano en establecer relaciones con la entonces Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas (U.R.S.S.); y el 14 de enero de 1992, México estableció relaciones diplomáticas con la Federación de Rusia.

**[13]** "Pan de Dios", esto es referirse a una persona como alguien noble y de buenos sentimientos.

**[14]** Cuando Estados Unidos mandó al resto del mundo que dejara de apoyar a Cuba, sólo México se negó hasta hoy en día.

**[15]** En el amanecer del 9 de marzo de 1916, Pancho Villa y su ejército atacó la ciudad de Columbus, en Nuevo México. El motivo era por que buscaba la cabeza de Samuel Raven, ya que le vendió municiones inutilizadas por el gobierno americano, cuya orden era que nada más a él se las vendiera. Esto provocó que Pancho Villa perdiera muchas batallas importantes, entre ellos la Batalla de Celaya.

Los villistas quemaron todas las propiedades de Samuel Raven, quién se encontraba en El Paso, Texas por un dolor de muelas; esto era su casa, una tienda y un hotel, que equivalía a la mitad del pueblo de Columbus.

Por casi 11 meses, el general John J. Pershing buscó a Pancho Villa sin éxito alguno, ya que éste se encontraba en la Sierra Tarahumara. Trató de cruzar Coahuila más el ejército mexicano le impidió el paso y lo derrotó, ya que no tenía permitido ir al sur. Sin embargo, tanto los soldados así como las armas y vehículos que empleó fueron usados en la Primera Guerra Mundial, destacándose como uno de los más importantes generales al frente de batalla.

**[16]** A pesar de que ya había alemanes durante la época de la Colonia y que emigraron después de la Independencia de México, ambos países establecieron relaciones diplomáticas el 23 de enero de 1879.

Alexander von Humboldt fue quién provocó el desarrollo de los contactos bilaterales iniciales, ya que promovió el interés de Alemania en la botánica, la minería, la geografía y la economía mexicanas. Él describió a nuestro país con la siguiente frase:

_"Si sólo pudiéramos llamar **Paraíso** a un lugar del mundo, ese tendría que ser México."_

La relación económica México-Alemania es la más estrecha en el marco de la Unión Europea.

**[17]** Para una breve explicación, ver punto 26 del primer capítulo. Obviamente, el saludo no corresponde a la época, más Alfred necesitaba interrumpir la conversación entre los dos.

**[18]** Cuando las tropas estadounidenses invadieron México, gritaban _"¡Green, go!"_ como grito de guerra. Por lo que los mexicanos empezaron a llamarlos _"gringos."_

**[19]** Esto es hablar con rudeza. No obstante, las personas del Sur de México dicen que los norteños hablan "_golpeado_", mientras que éstos afirman que los sureños hablan "_cantadito_." Como detalle curioso, a una de las autoras le han preguntado de donde es realmente, ya que algunos le han dicho que habla como chilanga (Es decir, que proviene de la capital), y otros como sureña. Sin embargo, la más graciosa fue cuando alguien le dijo que hablaba "_sabroso_", es decir, de Veracruz o Campeche. Esto tal vez se deba a qué le gusta copiar acentos de otras regiones o países.

**[20]** Durante el gobierno interino de Venustiano Carranza, el gobierno estadounidense exigió la entrega de Baja California, allá por 1915 tanto a Pancho Villa como al mismo Venustiano Carranza, ya que el primero estaba a cargo de la División del Norte, y el segundo estaba a cargo del país, más no era presidente electo.

**[21]** "Doctrina de No Intervención", en ésta Carranza expresa, en materia internacional, que hubiese respeto por parte de los pueblos fuertes a los débiles; y la exclusión de los elementos extranjeros que pretendiesen intervenir en las cuestiones interiores de otras naciones.

**[22]** Tras enterarse de qué Alemania por medio de un telegrama le proponía regresarle el territorio perdido en la Invasión Americana, Estados Unidos le exigió a Carranza que se uniera a su lado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Más éste le contestó que aún estaba en auge los conflictos revolucionarios dentro del país, por lo que se declaró neutral.

**[23]** Esto tristemente ocurrió el 23 de enero de 1930.

**[24]** Estados Unidos se encargó personalmente de enemistar a Rusia y México por medio de mentiras, pero en parte fue por debido a las injerencias del diplomático ruso Simón Swif, quién contribuyó a qué las relaciones entre ambos quedaran rotas.

**[25]** "Queren", esto es "quieren", sólo que mal pronunciado.

**[26]** Se refiere a la Constitución de 1917, la cuál ha sido modificada más de 300 veces.

**[27]** Esto es el artículo 27... ¡Caray! :D ¡Salió en el punto 27!

**[28]** En 1901, Don Porfirio Díaz permitió a los extranjeros extraer petróleo de suelos mexicanos, siempre y cuando compraran los terrenos baldíos y/o deslindados; por lo que varios países, principalmente Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Holanda, quiénes se valieron de despojos y fraudes para adquirir terrenos petrolíferos.

**[29]** Por lo mismo de que obtuvieron con mucha facilidad los terrenos petrolíferos, los extranjeros se armaron para defenderlas de los demás.

**[30]** En julio de 1936, el Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores de Petróleo solicitó un nuevo contrato colectivo de trabajo, en el que pedía aumento de salarios, mejores condiciones de trabajo y otra clase de servicios sociales; pero las compañías extranjeras rechazaron sus peticiones.

**[31]** Los Aliados habían mandado al resto de las naciones NO ayudar a las Potencias del Eje para así ganar la guerra. Pero México hizo caso omiso de esto, en parte porqué rompió relaciones tanto con Inglaterra como con Estados Unidos a causa de la Expropiación Petrolera; asistiendo a Alemania en cuanto pudiera. Esto provocó que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos le bloquearan comercialmente, por lo que su apoyo a Alemania se reforzó, convirtiéndose en uno de los proveedores más importantes del Eje.

**[32]** Los buques petroleros mexicanos hundidos fueron los siguientes:

- **Potrero del Llano.** _Hundido el 13 de mayo de 1942_.  
- **Faja de Oro**. _Hundido el 20 de mayo de 1942._  
- **Tuxpan.**_ Hundido el 26 de junio de 1942_.  
- **Las Choapas**. _Hundido el 27 de junio de 1942_.  
-** Oaxaca**. _Hundido el 27 de julio de 1942._  
- **Amatlán.** _Hundido el 4 de septiembre de 1942_.

Sé que esto aún está, no tanto en duda, sino más bien sospechoso. Pero traten de pensarlo un momento; México le daba a Alemania petróleo, medicamentos, alimentos, armas, información, refugio, entre otras cosas. Y Alemania se lo pagaba en oro.

¿Porqué motivo entonces tendría qué atacar al único que lo apoyaba en ese momento? No tenía sentido, ya que la mayoría de los soldados americanos se encontraban en suelos extranjeros, y los que estaban en su país se encontraban viejos, enfermos o habían quedado inválidos; lo lógico sería atacar entonces a Estados Unidos en vez de México, ¿no lo creen?

Pero el error de Alemania fue el no darle una respuesta a México, además de tratar de influenciar a personajes de altos mandos, posiblemente si lo hubieran hecho de otro modo, la historia sería otra.

Por lo que Alemania y México rompieron relaciones el 7 de diciembre de 1941, cuando el último entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, formando parte de los Países Aliados.

**[33]** Entre otras cosas, la Participación de México a la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue bajo amenaza del gobierno estadounidense, el cuál le advirtió que lo invadiría y que mataría a los civiles por igual, sin importar si eran o no refugiados políticos.

**[34] **México y Rusia reanudaron sus relaciones el 1 de enero de 1943, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por lo qué Estados Unidos no pudo intervenir. Como detalle curioso, una de las autoras nació ese día, cuarenta años después. Por lo qué ya no se sentirá tan triste cuando llegue su cumpleaños.

**[35] **Franklin D. Roosevelt presentó esta iniciativa política, la cuál consistía en qué ningún país del Continente Americano tenía porqué intervenir en los asuntos internos de otros, sin importar si era o no para su beneficio, allá en diciembre de 1933, durante la Conferencia Panamericana de Montevideo.

Por lo qué en abril de 1943, se efectuó en Monterrey, Nuevo León una entrevista entre los presidentes Manuel Ávila Camacho y Franklin D. Roosevelt, para afianzar las relaciones entre ambos países.

**[36]** Una frase de Don Porfirio Díaz dice así:

_"¡Pobre México! ¡Tan lejos de Dios y tan cerca de Estados Unidos!"_

Creo que esto se entiende muy bien.

**[37]** No se sabe de la fecha exacta, pero Walt Disney trató de persuadir a Francisco Gabilondo Soler "**_Crí-Crí_**", de que le vendiera los derechos de autor de éste y los demás personajes, con la promesa de que todos sabrían que fuera él quién lo creó, ya que en esos tiempos el derecho de autor no reconocía a los autores originales si vendían sus obras, como pasara con Juventino Rosas con el vals "**_Sobre las olas_**."

Pese a la negativa, Walt Disney le produjo, como parte de la película hecha en honor y homenaje a Francisco Gabilondo Soler "**_Crí-Crí_**", una secuencia animada de "_Los Tres cochinitos_", allá por 1963.

Una teoría que tienen ambas autoras sobre el porqué el boceto de México tiene un violín, es precisamente por el personaje de "**_Crí-Crí_**" quién usa su hoja-violín. Esto se debe a que éste y los otros personajes han llegado a lugares como Japón, donde usan sus canciones para los festivales escolares y culturales de los niños.

**[38]** En 1940, el tapatío Guillermo González Camarena patentó la televisión a color; aunque las primeras transmisiones comenzaron en 1945.

Rechazó ofertas millonarias que recibió del extranjero, principalmente de Estados Unidos, ya que decía:

_"Prefiero ser pobre a qué mi patente se vaya al extranjero."_

A los 23 años creó la primera televisión a color con desperdicios y basura, más lamentablemente murió en un accidente automovilístico en 1965. Ese día, todas las televisiones del país estuvieron apagadas como señal de luto.

El canal XHGC fue creado por petición de él, ya que se negó a que las televisoras nacionales le pagaran por su invento. Sólo pidió que hicieran un canal para los niños de México. De hecho, las letras "GC" son las iniciales de su apellido, González Camarena.

Por cierto, si alguien se acuerda del programa _"Corre, GC, Corre"_ donde salía el Gato GC, que era muy lindo por cierto, le parecerá gracioso ahora la frase _"Corre, GC, corre. No te vayas a caer"_, pedazo de la canción del programa.

**[39]** Éste es el mismo José María Itzae, y bueno, estos son sus apellidos; Infante por **_Pedro Infante_**, y García por la mismísima abuelita, **_Doña Sara García_**, quién desde muy joven se mandó sacar todos los dientes para actuar de una manera más creíble.

Así que el nombre completo de Chema es José María Itzae Infante García.

**[40]** Así se les dice de cariño a los que se llaman Guillermo.

**[41]** Más que un chiste, mucha gente presenció desde sus casas cuando ambos aviones se estrellaron en el Trade World Center, el 11 de septiembre de 2001.

* * *

Para empezar, lo de la moneda fue cierto. Le dije a mi hermana que estaba insegura de publicar el capítulo de Estados Unidos y que quería publicar otro, ella me dijo que lanzara un volado para ver si lo hacía o no. Y aquí tienen el capítulo.

Y pues, no puedo explicarles más cosas, ya que lamentablemente mi pc acaba de pasar a mejor vida, nuevamente. Tratar de arreglarla llevaría, a lo mucho, 3 meses y sé que es demasiado tiempo entre capítulos, por lo que les pedimos una muy sincera disculpa. Trataremos de apenas se arregle, o tengamos otra, publicar lo más pronto posible.

Así que aquí les tengo algo que me llamó la atención de Carlos de Gagern.

Cuando abandonó Prusia (Alemania) y la misma Europa se decía:

_"Escogí a los Estados Unidos por punto de mi residencia, creyendo encontrar allí la realización de mis esperanzas, por la absoluta libertad de sus instituciones: más triste fue mi desengaño; una sociedad en que no se conoce más culto que el dios dólar no podía convenirme y continué mi viaje hacia estas felices regiones, bendecida como ninguna otra por la naturaleza, aunque sin plan fijo y sólo en busca de algo nuevo."_

Se cuenta, y él mismo lo dice, que en Nueva Orleáns conoció a Manuel Payno (Autor de _"Los bandidos de Río Frío"_) y este le dio una carta de presentación para poder entrevistarse con el Ministro de la Guerra José María Tornel y Mendívil.

_"Una gran calumnia -decía Gagern- es lo que se ha publicado en Europa por los extranjeros que han visitado este país; los europeos piensan que los mexicanos son un grupo de pueblos semi-bárbaros y enemigos jurados de todos los extranjeros en la república."_

Todo esto pueden encontrarlo en internet:

_"Presencia de la masonería alemana en México: Carlos de Gagern (1826-1885)"_ Por Martha Celis de la Cruz.

La imagen son Chema y Alfred... ¡Quiero decir! Son **Crí-Crí** y el **Ratón vaquero**. =D


	6. Trueque 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** ¡Sorpresa! Una estrellita fugaz nos concedió un deseo y pudimos encontrar a alguien que nos dio la mano, ¡estamos en el camino, aunque la jornada sea dura! Pronto, muy pronto, verán cosas que les impactarán, que de seguro jamás imaginaron y, en especial, a Chema haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: sonreír. Por otra parte, continuaré con "**_A la medida_**" -que promete ser un capítulo interesante por que habrá una pelea-, el hetalia/nyotalia que le debo a una personita especial y mi primer **SuFin** oficial :3 Además, nos faltan solo dos reviews para poder conseguir las sinfonías de chocolate, ¡vamos gente! Por cada review que ponen, nos dan esperanzas para poner sus parejas favoritas, digo, el pobre Chema no puede torear a _Rigo_ hasta el final del fic xD ¿O si puede?

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos! Pues aproveché que un alma caritativa se apiadó de nosotros y nos prestó mientras su PC para poder traerles este capítulo. (Voy a tener qué prepararle un pastel de chocolate y coca-cola con cerezas, con cobertura de chocolate blanco y queso-crema para agradecerle. n-n) Antes que nada, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y vistas, realmente no esperé tal respuesta, realmente no. Y es una lástima que Alfred no nos haya dejado comentar en el capítulo anterior, es lo malo de vivir tan cerca de él, más o menos como 20 minutos en vehículo.

Así que aquí les traigo un regalo para todos ustedes, ya que tuve qué adelantarlo por ser muy cortito, aún así, tengan compasión de Chema, el pobre es algo penoso. **=3**

Disfruten el capítulo. n-n

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**Trueque [1]:** _Y se hizo en México._

- Y para terminar con la reunión, México nos hablará sobre su más reciente invención.-

El mexicano se puso de pie y pasó al frente; llevaba un par de tarjetas en una mano y de la nada comenzó a temblar y a sudar...

- Bue-Buenas ta-ta-tardes.- Tartamudeaba nervioso.- Y-Yo, ve-verán, inicié, n-no, i-iniciamos, ¡di-di-di-digo! I-Inici-ci-cié u-u-u-u-unas pru-pru-pruebas...-

Nadie se explicaba porqué Chema se había puesto completamente rojo del rostro, tartamudeaba y se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo; por lo qué empezaron a ignorarlo. Algunos ya estaban discutiendo entre sí; otros como Grecia, dormían a pierna suelta; en lo qué otros deseaban qué ya terminara aquello para irse a sus países...

- Y, y, y esto n-nos da, da co-co-como resulta-tado a, a, a, la, la píl-píldora an-an-anticon-con-concep-tiva.-

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente a México con la sorpresa en el rostro...

- ¿Qué dijiste, México?- Preguntó Inglaterra mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cuello de Francis.

- La, la píl-píldora an-anti-anticoncep-tiva.- Chema estaba más rojo que un tomate y tragó saliva con dificultad al mostrarles la pequeña pastilla dentro de una cajita transparente.- Tras va-varias pru-pruebas, con-confir-confir-mamos que, que ti-tiene un, un, gra-gran por-porcentaje de, de efe-efectividad.-

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Estados Unidos le soltó una palmada en la espalda mientras se reía.- ¡Vaya, México! That's your best idea in your whole life!-

- ¿¡Cómo qué la mejor!? ¡He tenido mejores ideas pero nadie me escucha, en especial tú, gringo loco!- Le gritó a Alfred.- ¡Además, uno de los tuyos inició con todo esto pero no quisiste apoyarlo porqué decías que era muy costoso y una pérdida de tiempo! **[2]**-

- ¡A un lado, mon ami!- Francis empujó a Estados Unidos, quién impactó en la pared.- ¡México, mon amour! ¡Éste es el mejor regalo que me has hecho a mí y al resto de los hombres! ¡Todo mi amour no basta para agradecerte!-

- ¡**_NO QUIERO TU AMOR_**!- Gritó molesto, sosteniendo la cabeza del francés que trataba insistentemente en besarlo.- ¡**_VETE_**!-

- ¡**_SUFICIENTE, ARU_**!- China se acercó a ellos, con una mirada reprobatoria.

Tomó a Francis de la camisa, haciendo que soltara a México, y lo lanzó hacía atrás provocando que aterrizara sobre un desprevenido Inglaterra...

- ¡Puff!- Exclamó el inglés tras que le sacaran el aire.

- ¿Yao?- Preguntó confundido Chema, ya que no esperaba esa reacción del chino.

- ¡_**AHORA SIGO YO, ARU**_!- Y abrazó con fuerza al mexicano, lleno de gratitud **[3]** en lo que lo llenaba de besos.- ¡Mua, mua, mua, mua, mua, mua, mua!-

- ¡Charros, charros! [4] ¡Yo no me llevo así contigo!- México intentaba inútilmente zafarse de los brazos de China, más éste lo sujetaba con fuerza.- ¡_No_! ¡**_NO_**!-

- En vista de qué se han discutido todos los temas, doy por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse.- Suiza comenzó a guardar sus documentos mientras decía por lo bajo.- Qué bueno que Liechtenstein no está aquí. **[5]** Me hubiera preguntado muchas cosas.- Dijo sufriendo el estrés del hermano mayor.

Los demás países se levantaron y se acercaron a México para felicitarlo, darle palmaditas y alborotarle los cabellos. Una vez que China lo soltó, Grecia le puso una mano en el hombro a Chema para llamar su atención, tan pronto el mexicano se volteó hacia él, Heracles lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo alzó un poco del suelo, lo pegó contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo como si fuera un gatito...

- ¡Ah!- Gritó el moreno, que no le gustaba a donde apuntaba todo.

- Dejaré la puerta de mi habitación abierta.- Volvió a dejarlo en el piso, y antes de soltarlo, le dio un beso en la frente, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

Y la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que Japón se acercó a donde ellos, hizo una leve reverencia, y a falta de palabras, tomó la mano de José María Itzae y se la besó, asustando al joven de piel canela...

**Continuará...**

**[1]** Trueque: Es el intercambio de una cosa por otra del mismo valor o precio. Era muy usado en la antigüedad; y obviamente, México no fue la excepción, ya que utilizaban como moneda desde granos de maíz o cacao, hasta la sal, porqué decían que le daba sabor a todo.

**[2]** Rusell Marker desarrolló un método para sintetizar progesterona de saponinas esteroides vegetales; pero como al principio había utilizado materia prima muy cara le dejaron de financiar la investigación, por lo que fue a México y cofundó la compañía química Syntex, allá por 1944 en la Ciudad de México. Dejó la compañía un año después.

**[3]** En China está prohibido que las parejas tengan más de dos hijos por la sobrepoblación que el país. Así que hagan de cuenta, o más bien, esto le cayó de perlas a China.

**[4]** "Charros", viene siendo algo así como "momento."

**[5]** Liechtenstein no está integrado a la OMS (Organización Mundial de la Salud), a diferencia de la ONU.

* * *

Rusell Marker, un profesor de química orgánica de la Universidad Estatal de Pensilvania, había usado en un principio zarzapogenina de zarzaparrilla, que resultó ser demasiado cara, allá por 1939.

Después de tres años de extensas investigaciones botánicas, él descubrió una materia prima mucho mejor, la saponina del ñame mexicano no comestible (Dioscorea mexicana) encontradas en las selvas tropicales de Veracruz cerca de Orizaba.

Incapaz de interesar a su patrocinador de investigación Parke-Davis, dejó la universidad de Pensilvania y en 1944 cofundó Syntex, dejándola un año después.

Syntex rompió el monopolio de las industrias farmacéuticas europeas en hormonas esteroideas, reduciendo el precio de la progesterona casi 200 veces en los próximos ocho años.

**~*~.~*~**

En 15 de octubre de 1951, el químico mexicano, Luis Ernesto Miramontes Cárdenas (Nacido el 16 de marzo de 1925 y fallecido el 13 de septiembre de 2004) creó la síntesis de la noretisterona, que es el compuesto activo base del primer anticonceptivo oral sintético, esto es la píldora anticonceptivo.

Recibió la patente junto con Carl Djerassi y George Rosenkranz de la compañía química mexicana Syntex S. A., a quiénes comúnmente se les atribuye la invención de la píldora.

Recibió diversos premios y homenajes por numerosas publicaciones escritas y cerca de más de 40 patentes nacionales e internaciones en diferentes áreas tales como la química orgánica, la química farmacéutica, la petroquímica y la química de contaminantes atmosféricos, de los cuáles se encuentran los siguientes:

_- En 1964 ingresó en el "**USA Inventors Hall of Fame**", al ser la píldora anticonceptiva elegida por el Departamento de Patentes de los Estados Unidos como uno de los 40 inventos más importantes registrados entre 1794 y 1964._

_- En el 2009, la **BBC** de **Londres** lo nominó como uno de los cinco investigadores latinoamericanos más importantes de todos los tiempos._

_- En el 2010, la **Iniciativa Innovadores de América** lo nombró uno de los **Íconos y Leyendas de América**._

**Luis E. Miramontes** ha sido uno de los tres químicos mexicanos de mayor transcendencia universal, junto a **Andrés Manuel del Río** (_Descubridor del Vanadio_.) y **Mario Molina**. (_Premio Nobel de Química de 1995 por su investigación de la amenaza de los CFCs para la capa de ozono en la estratósfera._)

**~*~¡EXTRA!~*~**

- ¿Estados Unidos Mexicanos?- Canadá tocaba a la puerta de la habitación en la que se alojaba al mexicano.- ¿República Mexicana? ¿México? Nos están esperando para cenar.- Volvió a tocar, empezando a preocuparse.- ¿Infante García? ¿José María Itzae? ¿Chema?-

- Diles que no me siento bien.- Contestó con voz apagada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Está bien, yo les diré que estás indispuesto.- Contestó el canadiense y se fue.

- ¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Kumajiro, alzando la cabeza.

- Soy Canadá.- Le contestó su dueño.

Dentro de la habitación, México había tomado medidas, y se atrincheró en la misma, clavando puertas y ventanas...

- Muy bien, amigo.- Se dijo mientras afilaba un cuchillo.- Es la **honra** o la _**muerte**_.-


	7. ¡Así no, idiota! 1

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla**: _¡Tarán! Después de mucho tiempo, este capítulo finalmente está aquí para todos ustedes. Investigar los detalles tomó más tiempo del esperado por circunstancias que nos impedían avanzar, ¡como si el Destino nos hubiera puesto una prueba para ver si éramos capaces de continuar! Pero aquí les traemos de nuevo a Chema, y él no podría estar más feliz de estar de nuevo con ustedes :3_

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: _¡Cielos! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviewses, en especial los últimos cuatro, me hicieron sentir muy bien. n_n_

_Responderé un par de cosas, sí, los chocolates estuvieron muy sabrosos, gracias; y para saber donde estamos, hemos dejado algunas pistas, sólo hay qué ponerse listos._

_Ahora agregaré un par de cosas; a los_ **35** _reviews compraré un goobers de chocolate y crema de cacahuate, ¡ya lo he buscado en Estados Unidos y no lo encuentro! Y aquí cuesta el doble o el triple de lo que debería costar, nada más está en una tienda, ¡me da tanto coraje! Y para hacer más especial la cosa, a los_ **50** _reviews comenzaré a publicar un nuevo fanfic, por lo pronto les adelanto que entre los personajes principales (o los mero, mero, camoteros son cuatro países) está Chema. ¡Gracias nuevamente! :3_

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**¡Así no, idiota! 1: 5 de mayo. [1]**

- Welcome, everyone! ¡Pasen y disfruten la fiesta!-

Esa noche Alfred había hecho una fiesta en su casa, por lo que varias naciones habían arribado, ya que fueron invitados a la celebración...

- Bloody hell!- Inglaterra, molesto, lo tomó del brazo.- ¡Alfred, cerebro de hamburguesa! ¿Porqué estás vestido así?-

El estadounidense traía puesto un traje de manta con lentejuelas de muchos colores bordadas, formando la frase **"MEXICAN PRIDE DAY"** **[2]** en la espalda; con dos carrilleras cosidas al frente, botas de avestruz, un sombrero de paja que le caía a cada rato cubriéndole el rostro y unos enormes bigotes postizos negros...

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Alfred se rió y se dio media vuelta, mostrándole la espalda.- Can't you remember? Today is el Día del Orgullo Mexicano! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

- No sé porqué esperé oír una respuesta inteligente.- Comentó desanimado Arthur.

Mientras, en otro rincón de la casa, específicamente donde estaba la mesa con comida y bocadillos...

- ¡Alemania, Alemania!- Feliciano saltaba alegre.- ¡Mira, Alemania!- Señaló a los adornos tricolores que colgaban en la casa.- ¡Estados Unidos me hizo una fiesta, ve! **[3]**-

- ¡No creo que ese idiota te haya hecho una fiesta a ti, bastardo!- Le gritó molesto Romano.- Si a alguien tuviera qué hacérsela, sería a mí. ¿Entendido?-

- No creo que lo haya hecho para ustedes, sino para él mismo.- Alemania separó a los dos italianos, sólo para recibir el desprecio de Lovino.

- Algo está mal.- Los tres voltearon a ver a España, quién veía los platillos servidos.- Es comida mexicana, pero no huele ni se ve como la comida como la que hace México.-

Estaba a punto de servirse en un plato cuando Francis apareció de la nada y abrazó al ibérico...

- ¡Detente, mon ami!- Le suplicó con angustia grabada en cada palabra.- _¡Aún tienes mucho porqué vivir!_-

- ¡Suéltalo, maldito bastardo!- Romano intentó inútilmente separarlos.- ¡Macho Patatas! ¡Haz algo!-

Alemania sólo puso una cara llena de tedio, mientras que Romano y Francis seguían gritando y jaloneando a España, quién no había soltado el plato...

- What's happening here?- Alfred, acompañado de Arthur, llegó hasta el origen del caos.- ¿Es un nuevo baile?-

- ¡Antoine, no pruebes esa ofensa a la buone comida qué preparó el hooligan de Arthur!-

- **¿¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ, WINE BASTARD!?**- El inglés le jaló el cabello y comenzó a golpearlo, haciendo que soltara a España.- ¡Mi comida no tiene nada de malo!-

- **¡MON DIOU!**- Francia se volvió contra el otro.- ¡Tu comida no es buena! ¡Hasta las ratas prefieren morirse de hambre!-

Comenzaron a pelearse, atrayendo la atención de otros países. Estados Unidos reía con las manos a la cintura, sin la más mínima intención de separarlos...

- ¡Ah, ya me acordé!- La cara de Antonio se iluminó.- ¡Hoy es 5 de mayo!-

Todos se detuvieron para ver al español, quién tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

- Siempre me hace pasar vergüenzas.- Dijo por lo bajo Lovino, quién se cruzó de brazos.

- Yes! Today is 5 de mayo!- Exclamó contento Alfred y mostró el letrero que tenía grabado en su espalda.- Is el Día del Orgullo Mexicano!- Se echó a reír en lo que la mayoría de los presentes forzaba una sonrisa, sin ocultar su incomodidad.

- A lo que España se refiere, creo, es que hoy es el Día de la Batalla de Puebla.- Habló Alemania imponiendo el silencio.- Cuando expulsaron a los franceses de tierras mexicanas.-

Como todos empezaron a murmurar, Francis habló...

- ¡Claro que no, mon ami Ludwig!- Se rió nervioso.- Nosotros fuimos benevolentes y nos retiramos.-

Lads demás naciones, las que conocían bien la historia, achicaron los ojos, clavándole una mirada muy pesada. Cuando de pronto, unas sonoras carcajadas y el sonido de una cerveza abriéndose se oyó, haciendo que los invitados le hicieran paso...

- ¡Claro! Fuiste **tan** benevolente, que incluso te inclinaste para iniciaras la retirada con una patada en el trasero.- Se rió y se detuvo.- ¡Momento! Ese fui yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- ¿Ustedes dos se pelearon en México? **[4]**- Preguntó sorprendido Inglaterra, quién no tenía ni idea de que el prusiano estuviese en tierras aztecas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Prusia volvió a reír y le soltó una palmada en la espalda a Francis.- ¡Claro que sí! Yo le prometí a México que cuidaría de Soledad en la pelea.-

- ¿Quién?-

- Mademoiselle Puebla.- Francis se llevó una mano a la barbilla, fantaseando con cosas que nunca ocurrieron ni ocurrirán.- Una bella dama, encantadoramente culta y prodigiosa guerrera.- Suspiró.- ¡Oh, si la hubiese conocido con más tiempo!-

- ¡Te hubiera hecho lo mismo que en el campo de batalla! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Volvió a reírse Prusia, recordando los sucesos ocurridos ese día.- ¡Huiste con la cola entre las patas, _cuál perro apaleado_!-

Algunos rieron y otros ladearon la cabeza, confundidos. Así que Finlandia preguntó...

- Pues, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para qué México corriera a Francia de sus tierras?-

- Yo puedo contestarte, Tino.- Inglaterra sonrió, dándose aires de grandeza.- Allá por 1861, México nos dijo que no tenía dinero, por lo que su jefe dio un decreto para suspender todos los pagos a las deudas públicas que tenía, incluyendo las nuestras. **[5]**- Se sentó en una silla para continuar.- Lo que nos enojó a muchos europeos, por lo que Francia, España y su servidor firmamos el Tratado de Londres **[6]**, formando así la Triple Alianza.-

- A mí me invitaron a participar en su Alianza.- Contó Estados Unidos.- But I say no, ya que me encontraba con problems at home. **[7]**-

- Sin embargo, todos teníamos motivos para intervenir.- Comentó Antonio en lo que se sentaba.- Ya no tenía colonias, mi comercio decaía y mi industria estaba prácticamente muerta; por lo qué me urgía recobrar una parte de mis antiguos dominios.-

- Yo ya tenía muchas colonias en Asia y África, lo que me permitió desarrollarme industrial y financieramente.- Contó Inglaterra.- Por lo que deseaba ampliarme en América **[8]**, además de los 600 mil pesos que tomó uno de sus jefes de la Legación. **[9]**-

- Conmigo en cambio, mon ami México se negaba a reconocer la deuda de Monsieur Jecker **[10]** y los ataques que le hizo a mi embajador Saligny.- Francis se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- Pero mi jefe, Napoleón III quería que detuviera el avance de Estados Unidos **[11]** y crear colonias mineras francesas en Sonora y Baja California.-

- Y lo dicen con tal desfachatez.- Comentó Japón al ver que los tres se reían.

- En fin.- Inglaterra siguió contando.- Partimos los tres a México, allá entre diciembre de 1861 y enero de 1862 a la ciudad de Veracruz, en la cuál nos permitieran alojarnos para evitar problemas y resolver todo de un modo diplomático.-

- Tuvimos qué mandarle **un ultimátum** para que nos pagara y nos respondiera por los agravios que nos había hecho.- Francia continuó relatando.- Así que su jefe nos propuso reunirnos para tener una conferencia y determinar el monto de las deudas. **[12]**-

- Aceptamos, y yo me presenté en el pueblo de La Soledad, un mes después. **[13]**- Habló España.- Pero nada más Inglaterra y yo logramos llegar a un acuerdo, porqué nos dimos cuenta del plan de Francis **[14]**, el cuál era traer a un príncipe extranjero.-

- Así que rompimos la Triple Alianza.- Arthur miró con malos ojos a Francia.- Por lo que decidimos no entrometernos.-

- Fue entonces cuando avancé al interior del país de mon ami México.- Francis se llevó una mano al mentón.- Hasta que mademoiselle Soledad, con la ayuda de mon ami Gilbert, me hizo frente y me derrotó.- Agregó rápidamente.- Aunque ya había caído rendido ante su belleza, también me hubiera rendido por su amour.-

- ¡Claro! Y por eso exclamó _**"¿¡OTRA VEZ USTED!?"**_, disparándote directo a tus **zonas vitales**.- Interrumpió Gilbert, riéndose del francés, quién le daba un tic en el ojo.

- Ciertamente, esa batalla nos hizo ver que México no era el cobarde que muchos presumían que era.- Holanda miró a varias naciones presentes.- Ya que derrotó al mismo ejército de Napoleón III, el más poderoso en aquél entonces.-

- Todas mis ex-colonias e incluso algunos de nosotros sentimos una gran simpatía por José María y su causa.- Antonio sonrió al recordar el momento en el qué se enteró de la victoria de México-. Por lo que nuestras prensas censuraban a Francia y pedíamos que se retiraran de sus tierras.-

- ¿Entonces todo acabó ahí, aru?- Preguntó China, quién había escuchado con atención todo lo acontecido.

- ¡Mon Diou, no! Traje más refuerzos y artillería, y para al cabo de un año ya tenía prisioneros a varios jefes y generales, logrando que tanto mon ami México y su jefe abandonaran la capital. **[15]**-

- Fue entonces que Francia impuso una monarquía.- Todos voltearon a ver a Austria, quién bebía la taza de té que traía consigo.- Nombrando al archiduque Fernando de Maximiliano como el Emperador de México. **[16]**-

Bebió un poco de té antes de continuar...

- Para ello, tuvo qué renunciar a todos sus derechos **[17]**, quedándose sin nada, Además de qué firmó junto con Napoleón III el Tratado de Miramar **[18]**, aparte de tener una entrevista con el Papa Pío IX. **[19]**- Volvió a darle un sorbo a su té.

- Fui conquistando más y más territorio mexicano.- Continuó Francia, llamando la atención de los demás.- A pesar de que el jefe de México lanzó un golpe de Estado, nada podía hacer en mi contra. **[20]** Así que se refugió con mon ami Estados Unidos **[21]**, por lo que ya era segura mi victoria total.-

- Pero te falló.- Gilbert dio un trago a su cerveza.- Porque justo en ese momento, aparecí dispuesto a combatir tus fuerzas. **[22]**-

- Y yo, apenas terminara mi Guerra de Secesión **[23]**, te exigí que sacaras a tus tropas de México.- Le recordó Estados Unidos.- Porqué a mi boss don't liked lo que hiciste, y menos imponer una monarquía. **[24]**-

- Fue por eso que Napoleón III no cumplió con su parte del Tratado de Miramar **[25]** y Maximiliano quiso abdicar al trono de México.- Continuó Austria.

- Más su esposa Carlota no se resignó a perder la corona.- La expresión en el rostro de Bélgica era triste.- Se embarcó a Europa y se entrevistó dos veces con Napoleón, sin lograr nada. **[26]** Abatida, fue a Roma en busca del Papa Pío IX, pero al él negarse, se volvió loca.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al recordar a la hija de su jefe en aquél entonces.- Y no volvió a recobrar la razón. **[27]**-

- Ya pasó.- Holanda abrazó a su hermana, consolándola.- Tranquila, ya pasó.-

- Cuando Maximiliano se enteró de la locura de su esposa, quiso regresar a Europa, más su familia le mandó decir que ya no volviera. **[28]**- Roderich bajó la mirada un momento.- Por lo que se puso al frente del ejército imperial, más fue una serie de continuos fracasos, lo que lo obligó a fortificarse en Querétaro.-

Volvió a dar un sorbo a su té, pero en esta ocasión más lentamente...

- Y pese a todas las cosas buenas y cultas qué hizo **[29]**, el ignorante y malagradecido de México lo mandó fusilar.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.- No sé como puede "ese" tener la conciencia tranquila tras asesinar a un hombre sabio y culto.-

Elizabetha iba a decir algo en ese instante, más por respeto a Austria y por no hacerlo quedar mal, guardó silencio tristemente...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_- "Señorita Hungría.- La nación miró al apresado ex-emperador con tristeza.- No quiero que los demás países piensen que México es un bárbaro y que actuó de manera cobarde. Él peleó con valentía y fue leal hasta el último instante, aún cuando no había esperanzas. Es por ello que moriré con la frente en alto, ya que con ella, México será Uno y será Grande. _**[30]**_"-_

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Los liberales volvieron a tomar la capital y Benito Juárez fue nombrado **"Benemérito de las Américas. [31]"**- España tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Y desde entonces, ningún país extranjero, incluyéndome, ha intentado invadir a nadie del continente americano.-

- ¡Vaya!- Expresó Letonia tras unos momentos silenciosos.- Jamás imaginé que México pudiese hacer algo así. Siempre me pareció alguien que no le gustaban las guerras.-

- Aún así, no entiendo porqué Anglaterre hizo toda esta, si puede llamársele, comida.- Francis hizo una mueca.

- ¡Eso es porqué yo no la hice, wine bastard!- Arthur frunció el ceño, en lo que ahorcaba al francés.

- Entonces, ¿la hizo México?- Antonio no podía creer que su ex-colonia hiciera tal comida.

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Estados Unidos se rió y le soltó una palmada.- Of course not! Yo la mandé pedir, porqué no quería cocinar.-

- ¡Ah, eso explica porqué nada más los nachos **[32]** están bien hechos!- Exclamó Dinamarca.- Por cierto, ¿en donde está México? No lo he visto en la fiesta.-

- Es porqué no lo invité.- Contestó cínicamente Alfred.- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

- **¿¡QUÉ!?**- Gritaron sorprendidos las naciones.

- ¡Estúpido Alfred!- Inglaterra le pegó en la cabeza, sin lograr que dejara de reír.- ¿Cómo te atreves a celebrar una fiesta que no es tuya y no invitas al país al que le pertenece? ¡Hipócrita!-

- Oh, come on, Iggy!- Alfred siguió sonriendo sin culpa.- De seguro él también está celebrando a lo grande. Debe estar _echando la casa por la ventana_.-

En lo que varios comenzaron a reclamarle a Estados Unidos, allá en el techo de una casita en Guanajuato...

- ¿Porqué tuvo qué llover hoy?- Suspiró con martillo en mano y su celular entre el hombro y la cabeza.

Chema estaba cambiando y reparando el tejado de su casa, ya qué había llovido y las goteras no tuvieron compasión de él...

- Sí, Soledad. Lamento mucho no haber podido ir hoy.- Decía apesumbrado.- Tenía tantas ganas de verte con tu trajecito de **Chinita Poblana**.-

_- No te preocupes, José María Itzae.- _Le respondió la poblana_.- En cuánto pueda, te mandaré las fotografías y el video del desfile. Y si vienes para acá, te prepararé una comida.-_

- Sí, está bien.- Se sonrió ligeramente.- Nos vemos luego entonces. Felicidades por tu día, Puebla de los Ángeles. **[33]**- Y le colgó.- ¡Ah! ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?-

En la casa de Alfred se podía ver al rubio siendo perseguido por el inglés, y a otros actuando por cuenta propia...

- Voy a llamar a México.- Alemania sacó su celular y activó el altavoz.

- _¿Bueno?_- Se oyó tras el tercer timbrazo.- _¿Qué pasó, **Güicho**?_-

- **¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!**- Gritó enrojecido Ludwig, llamando la atención de los demás.- ¡Ejem! México, te llamo porqué quería felicitarte por la celebración del 5 de mayo.-

- _¡Ah, muchas gracias, Luis!_- Se oyó la voz alegre de Chema.- _Qué noble de tu parte_.-

- ¡México, México!- Veneciano se acercó.- Estados Unidos te hizo una fiesta, ¡y a mí también! ¡Ve!-

- Italia, no creo que México pueda hablar tanto al teléfono.- El país alemán intentaba calmar al otro país.

- _¡Ah, no se preocupen por eso!_- Se rió Chema.- _Tengo 100 minutos..._-

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*** Y en ese momento, se cortó la llamada...

- ¿México? ¡México!- Alemania intentó inútilmente volver a comunicarse, más el servicio se encontraba suspendido.- No logro comunicarme.-

- ¡Hey, no pongan esas caras!- Prusia llegó con los brazos atiborrados de cervezas.- ¡Vamos a brindar por México, aunque no haya sido invitado a una fiesta hecha en su honor!-

- ¡Por supuesto, Gilbert!- España tomó una cerveza y la abrió, en lo que los otros lo imitaban.- ¡Por México!-

- ¡Por México!- Brindaron con gusto y le dieron un sorbo a la botella.

- Da.- Rusia sonrió contento y dijo.- Es agradable ver que a pesar de qué México no está aquí, todos piensen en él, da.-

Nadie podía estar más de acuerdo. De vuelta en el techo de una casa en Guanajuato...

- Lo hicimos bien, ¿no?- Decía viendo el cielo estrellado. Se recostó y puso sus brazos tras la cabeza.- No les pregunté, ¿Alfred se habrá puesto el traje de manta bordado con lentejuelas qué le mandé el 28 de diciembre? **[34]**-

**Continuará...**

**[1]** Esta fecha se conoce en México como el Día de la Batalla de Puebla, la cuál es la segunda más importante de nuestra historia.

El ejército mexicano, dirigido por el general Ignacio Zaragoza, defendió la Ciudad de Puebla del ejército intervencionista francés, allá por 1862.

**[2]** Al ver que los mexicanos residentes en Estados Unidos celebraban en este día, decidieron declararlo como el Día del Orgullo Mexicano, donde se lleva a cabo desfiles con carros alegóricos y venta de comida mexicana.

**[3]** Las banderas de Italia y México son exactamente iguales, lo único que las diferencia es el Escudo Nacional Mexicano. Al parecer, a Alfred se le olvidó ese pequeñísimo detalle.

**[4]** Si recuerdan bien en el capítulo 5 **(¡Oh, la estática! 1**), se menciona al Teniente Carlos de Gagern, quién peleó en la Batalla de Puebla junto al General Ignacio Zaragoza.

**[5]** En julio de 1861, Benito Juárez mandó suspender el pago de cualquier tipo de deuda. Esto fue porqué nada más el **91%** de lo que producía el país era destinado para la deuda externa y para pagar el ejército.

**[6]** El 31 de octubre de 1861, los gobiernos de España, Inglaterra y Francia rompieron relaciones con México y firmaron un convenio entre los tres, para así asegurar el pago de las deudas del gobierno mexicano al intervenir militarmente en el país.

Los tres países convinieron en los siguientes puntos:

**a)** Enviar a México una expedición militar que ocupara las aduanas y posiciones estratégicas marítimas.

**b)** Integrar una comisión compuesta por un representante de cada potencia, que se encargaría de distribuir las sumas recaudadas en las aduanas.

**c)** Respetar la integridad del territorio mexicano y del gobierno constituido.

**[7]** El Secretario de Estado, Mr. Seward se negó a unirse a la Triple Alianza, en parte porqué en ese entonces México y Estados Unidos tenían buenas relaciones, ya que el último apoyaba el gobierno de Juárez. No obstante, poco tiempo después se desataría una guerra interna.

**[8]** El continente, ¿quedó claro?

**[9]** Cuando Miguel Miramón se levantó contra Juárez en la Guerra de Tres Años o de Reforma, tomó dinero de la Legación Inglesa, en la cuál soldados ingleses tenían guardado dinero para alguna emergencia. El problema era que Inglaterra le exigía ese pago a Benito Juárez.

**[10]** En octubre de 1860, Miguel Miramón pidió un préstamo de 15 millones de pesos, el cuál contrajo con el banquero suizo Jecker. Pero nada más le dieron 700 mil pesos, los cuáles se esfumaron de inmediato. Francia pedía que la deuda se pagara por la cantidad contraída y no por la que dieron.

**[11]** Los europeos deseaban los beneficios del comercio en el continente americano, por lo que deseaban adelantarse a Estados Unidos, ya que se encontraba muy cerca de México, y por lo tanto tenía más posibilidades de aprovechar beneficios.

**[12]** El 23 de febrero de 1862, Juárez manifestó de deseo de llegar a un acuerdo amistoso, por lo que mandó al entonces ministro de Relaciones de México, Don Manuel Doblado, para que se reuniera con los representantes de la Triple Alianza.

**[13]** En febrero de 1862, se reunieron en el pueblo de La Soledad, cerca de Veracruz, el español general Don Juan Prim, quién iba representando a los aliados; y Don Manuel Doblado, representando a México.

Los puntos que se discutieron y aprobaron, que fueron favorables para México, fueron los siguientes:

**a)** Reconocimiento del gobierno de Juárez.

**b)** La declaración de que las potencias respetarían la integridad y la independencia nacional.

**c)** Que las negociaciones se llevarían a cabo en Orizaba, y entre tanto, las fuerzas aliadas establecerían sus cuarteles en las ciudades de Córdoba, Orizaba y Tehuacán para evitar los rigores del clima de la costa.

**d)** Y que en caso de declararse rotas las relaciones, las tropas aliadas volverían a los puntos que inicialmente ocupaban en la costa de Veracruz.

**[14]** A principios de marzo de 1862, Francia mandó traer más soldados, además de conservadores, enemigos del gobierno liberal mexicano, quiénes habían sido expulsados y sólo venían a agitar al país.

Juárez le pidió al representante francés, Dubois de Saligny, que se mantuvieran en el cuartel francés. Más éste se negó porqué traía instrucciones de apoyar al partido conservador y derribar el gobierno de Juárez.

**[15]** El conde de Laurencez había comandado las tropas francesas hasta el 5 de mayo de 1862; por lo que mandó pedir al emperador francés cuando menos 20 mil soldados y mejor artillería para tener éxito en su empresa.

Por lo que en septiembre de 1862, Napoleón III aumentó el ejército francés en México a 31 mil hombres con 50 cañones, junto al mariscal Elías Federico Forey, quién reemplazó al conde de Laurencez, logrando apoderarse de Puebla, en parte porqué Ignacio Zaragoza murió de fiebre tifoidea.

El general Jesús González Ortega había quedado al mando de las tropas liberales, más fue derrotado, al igual que la tropa comandada por Ignacio Comonfort el 8 de mayo de 1863; por lo que González Ortega mandó destruir los cañones y el armamento, rindiéndose, disolviendo el ejército y entregando a los jefes y oficiales como prisioneros de guerra el 17 de mayo de 1863.

Juárez, sabiendo que el gobierno no tenía con qué defenderse, marchó a San Luis Potosí con sus ministros el 13 de mayo de 1863; cambiando numerosas veces la capital del país apenas sentía la amenaza del ejército invasor francés cerca.

**[16]** Esto ocurrió el 10 de julio de 1863; los franceses y conservadores mexicanos le ofrecieron la corona imperial de México a Maximiliano I de Habsburgo-Lorena, quién aceptó gustoso, ya que se encontraba junto con su esposa Carlota en un destierro disimulado en Miramar. Pero siempre y cuando la mayoría del pueblo mexicano lo hubiera aceptado como tal, cosa que nunca fue cierta, ya que los conservadores le hicieron creer que había sido así.

**[17]** Maximiliano renunció a la Corona de Austria, a sus propiedades y a su fortuna, quedando su hermano Francisco José como Emperador de Austria.

**[18]** Este Tratado establecía que el emperador de Francia, Napoleón III, se comprometía a mantener en México a un ejército de 25 mil hombres que apoyarían el Imperio de Maximiliano a lo largo de 6 años.

**[19]** Esta visita al Papa Pío IX en realidad no se hizo arreglo alguno, sólo una promesa de que se enviaría a alguien a solucionar los problemas con los eclesiásticos en México.

**[20]** El golpe de Estado de Juárez se debía a que su período presidencial había llegado a su fin en plena guerra. Por lo que declaró que seguiría siendo presidente hasta que se llegara a la paz. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con él, ya que eran pocos los que le podían hacer frente a los franceses, al Imperio y a los conservadores al mismo tiempo.

**[21]** Al ser peligrosamente perseguido por el mariscal Bazaine, Juárez tuvo que establecerse en Paso del Norte (Actualmente Ciudad Juárez), la cuál estaba en la frontera con Estados Unidos; por lo que Bazaine le hizo creer a Maximiliano que el gobierno de Juárez había desaparecido por completo. Esto en parte porqué los dos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

**[22]** Prusia en esos momentos había surgido como una nación fuerte y pujante bajo la dirección del canciller Bismarck, quién se disponía a unir a los Estados germánicos en uno solo y derrotar a Francia.

**[23]** Esta fue la Guerra Civil Estadounidense (1861-1865), en la cuál se enfrentaron la Unión Americana (Estados Unidos de América o el Norte) contra la Confederación (Estados Confederados de América o el Sur). La causa principal de esta guerra era que la Unión Americana deseaba la abolición de la esclavitud en todo el país.

**[24]** Mr. Seward, ahora ministro de Relaciones americano, manifestó a Napoleón III el desagrado con el que su país veía la intervención francesa, y más al atacar a un gobierno republicano que gozaba la simpatía de la Unión Americana.

**[25]** Dos años antes de lo estipulado en el Tratado de Miramar, Napoleón III retiró al ejército francés de México. En parte porqué temía que Estados Unidos le declarada la guerra, teniendo además la amenaza creciente de Prusia.

**[26]** Carlota se entrevistó con Napoleón III, quién le dijo que no daría _"ni un zuavo ni un franco más"_ al Imperio de Maximiliano.

**[27]** Carlota quedó recluida en el Castillo de Bouchoutt, Bélgica, y murió ahí en 1927.

**[28]** El Emperador de Austria, Francisco José, dio órdenes de que no se le permitiera a Maximiliano entrar a sus dominios. Mientras que su madre, la Emperatriz Sofía, le mandó una carta diciéndole que antes se sepultara bajo los escombros del Imperio que volver desprestigiado a Europa.

Así, Maximiliano quedó solo ante su suerte.

**[29]** Durante su imperio, Maximiliano reorganizó la Academia de San Carlos, fundó el Museo de Historia Natural, el Arqueológico y la Academia de Ciencias y Literatura; pero sólo estaba al servicio de la aristocracia.

**[30]** Pese a que él mismo provenía de una larga dinastía de monarcas, Maximiliano era un hombre de idealismo liberal, por lo tanto al caer preso y enterarse de que iba a ser fusilado, expresó lo siguiente al doctor húngaro Szender Ede:

_"A nosotros (Maximiliano, Miramón y Márquez) ya no nos interesa la vida, lo único que deseo es que mi muerte sirva para la nación, y de una vez gane la paz y el entendimiento entre los mexicanos."_

**[31]** El patriotismo y la energía de Juárez, que mostró en la defensa de la Patria, no sólo lo hicieron acreedor de la estima universal, sino que también los gobiernos de Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, Chile, Perú y Uruguay lo declararon "Benemérito de las Américas."

E incluso Benito Mussolini fue llamado así en honor de Benito Juárez.

**[32]** Fueron creados en 1943 (Según la versión más antigua) en Piedras Negras, Coahuila por Ignacio "Nacho" Anaya.

Al principio eran tortillas de maíz fritas con queso cheddar derretido y rajas de chile jalapeño.

El 21 de octubre es el Día Internacional del Nacho. Y el Festival Internacional del Nacho se celebra entre el 13 y el 15 de octubre, donde se lleva a cabo el concurso de "El nacho más grande del mundo", el cuál está registrado en el Libro de Récords Guinnes.

**[33]** Era el nombre que tenía Puebla en la época de la Colonia. Fue fundada con el nombre "Ciudad de los Ángeles" el 16 de abril de 1531. Hoy en día, su nombre oficial es Heroica Puebla de Zaragoza en honor a Ignacio Zaragoza.

**[34]** En México, el día de las bromas se celebra el 28 de diciembre, el Día de los Santos Inocentes; a diferencia del resto del mundo que lo celebra el primero de abril, el April's Fool Day.

* * *

El 18 de junio de 1876 apareció un artículo en el periódico _"Hungría y el Mundo"_ llamado _"La muerte del Emperador Maximiliano"_ por el Dr Szender Ede, quien acompañó el ejército Franco-Belga en 1865, bajo el mando del General Bazaine y vivió en México por 10 años.

El Dr. Szender, originario de Hungría, ejercía secretamente la medicina en México. Fue llamado por pedido del mismo Maximiliano y se presentó ante él, expresando su pesar al enterarse de su próxima ejecución, la cuál se aplazó dos días. Fue uno de los cuatro extranjeros que presenciaron el fusilamiento y por fortuna, pudo asistir en la autopsia ya que no permitían que los extranjeros se ocuparan de ello.

A pesar de todo, le conmovió saber que Maximiliano, a pesar de haber sido traído a México con engaños y ser el representante de un modo de gobierno que nadie quería instalado, fue respetado por la gente mexicana, que ese 19 de junio de 1866, rezaba en las iglesias pidiendo que el Todopoderoso recibiera el alma de Emperador.

Sin embargo, tardó nueve años en contar acerca de la muerte de Maximiliano, orillado posiblemente a qué no se tenía una versión real de cómo habían ocurrido los hechos.

Su artículo termina así:

_"Cada 19 de junio, mucha gente va las iglesias a rezar por su eterno descanso._

_En el sitio de su muerte siempre hay una cruz, y si esta se rompe, siempre hay quién la reponga._

_El Cerro de la Campana se considera como un lugar histórico."_

Esto pueden encontrarlo en internet con el título que viene un poco más arriba. Debo decir que al leerlo no pude evitar llorar.


	8. Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 2

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** _¡Atención! Les traemos un poco más de Sabor a mí, y como dice la canción "**recordar es vivir y todos queremos vivir más**", Chema nos trae sus recuerdos, ¡y qué recuerdos! Así que solo les puedo dar las gracias por leernos y en vista de que nadie pide parejas, seguiremos con lo planeado: molestar a Rigo, en otra ocasión. XD_

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _¡Hola a todos! Gracias nuevamente a cada uno de ustedes, quiénes siguen al pendiente de este fanfic. Les traemos otro nuevo episodio de "**Recuerdos de una Nación pobre**", y créanme, disfruté mucho el hacer este capítulo, y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también puedan disfrutarlo._

_Con respecto a lo qué les dije anteriormente sobre el otro fanfic qué sacaré, las iniciales son "**SENP**" (En inglés sería "**PNSS**") y puedo comentarles qué será de humor, además de qué saldrán dos imperios. Ya casi termino el primer capítulo.** :3**_

_Sin más qué agregar, disfruten el capítulo._ **n.n**

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 2:** **¡Mexicanos al grito de guerra! [1]**

- ¿Porqué siempre me pasa a mí?- Dijo José María Itzae tras guardar el celular.- Debería quejarme con la compañía de celulares, siempre se les cae el sistema. **[2]**-

Dejó de mover las tejas, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Suspiró con un poco de tristeza, y no por lo que le haya dicho Feliciano acerca de la errónea concepción que tenía Alfred de ese día **[3]**, sino porqué el mismo se sentía en deuda con la poblana...

- 5 de mayo.- Dejó el martillo y abrazó sus piernas, viendo a las estrellas brillar.- Soledad.-

Su mente se transportó a 1862, justo unos días antes de la fecha...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Soledad!- La mujer que vestía prendas de una dama de altura, ojos cafés claros, de piel perlada, largo cabello castaño que caía en rizos pese a estar recogidos en una media cola de caballo, y tener delicadas y hermosas facciones de los humanos femeninos; volteó a ver al oír su nombre.

- ¡Don José María Itzae!- Saludó haciendo una graciosa reverencia, después se percató de la presencia de la persona que lo acompañaba.- ¡Don Gilbert! ¿Qué los trae por aquí, que luce tan alarmado?-

- Nos están invadiendo nuevamente.- Los ojos del estado se abrieron por la noticia.- Tenemos qué proteger al Señor Juárez a toda costa, y para ello, tienen qué pasar por tus tierras.-

Puebla bajó la mirada con un aire de tristeza; no hacía mucho tiempo Alfred había llegado y les había obligado a vender a algunos de sus semejantes y a exigir la entrega de otros **[4]**; sino que también habían sido años de guerras internas **[5]**, las cuáles no parecía llegar a su fin. Y ahora se enteraba qué alguien más venía a invadirlos...

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó alzando el rostro.- ¿Quién es aquél que, cegado por la ambición y tan nublada tiene la razón, se aventura a atacarnos sabiendo por la situación tan difícil y penosa que está atravesando ahora, Don José María?-

- Francis Bonnefoy.- Contestó Prusia, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿_Aquél pobre insulso de forma humana; de lengua floja e irrespetuosa, falto de buenas maneras y de retorcida mente, podrida de perversos impulsos banales_?-

- Se llama _Francia_.- Chema contestó incómodo, sin entender aún porqué ella siendo más culta que él, se expresaba de tal modo.- Y sí, es él quién nos invade. Desea adueñarse de nosotros.-

- Si me permiten un momento, caballeros.- Soledad inclinó por un momento la cabeza.

- Adelante.- Contestaron ambos.

Puebla salió de la habitación y volvió con una bayoneta en mano. Tras revisarlo, lo cortó ante el asombro de ambas naciones...

- Don José María Itzae, usted diríjase a la capital, luche al lado del Señor Presidente y manténgalo a salvo de cualquiera amenaza.- Le ordenó la poblana.- Yo me encargaré del zuavo. **[6]**-

- ¿Qué?- Gritó José María tras oírla.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no puedes estar al frente de la batalla! ¡Eres una mujer y te pueden lastimar!-

- Don José María Itzae, nuestra actual situación no nos permite discutir en estos momentos esa clase de asuntos sin importancia.- Le contestó con un brillo de fiereza en los ojos.- Ante todo y ante Dios, soy mexicana y pelearé aún si la vida se me va en ello. **[7]**-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Ambos voltearon a ver a Prusia, quién posó un brazo sobre los hombros del estado, que se tensó.- ¡Eres una muchacha admirable, Puebla de los Ángeles! Tú no te preocupes, México. Yo pelearé a su lado y la protegeré durante la pelea.-

Y México aceptó, no quedándole de otra; así que durante toda la mañana del 5 de mayo se la pasó nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro, sintiéndose impotente de no ayudar en la batalla...

- ¡Señor Presidente!- La puerta se abrió y un hombre llegó con un telegrama en mano.- ¡Nos han llegado noticias del general Zaragoza!-

El telegrama le fue entregado y éste leyó en voz alta, ante la expectativa de los demás...

_- "Las armas nacionales se han cubierto de gloria. Los franceses lucharon con valor pero su jefe actuó con torpeza. Hágaselo saber al Presidente. I. Zaragoza." _**[8]**_-_

Todos los presentes alzaron los brazos y vitorearon por las palabras qué les traía a todos un poco de esperanzas; más Chema deseaba saber con angustia si Puebla se hallaba con bien, tal como lo había prometido Prusia...

- ¡Don José María Itzae!- Otro mensajero se apareció en la puerta.- ¡Telegrama de Doña Soledad!-

México sintió una fuerte opresión tanto en el pecho como en el estómago. Tomó el telegrama y lo leyó...

_- "José María Itzae. Enorgullécete como Nación. El pueblo y el ejército pelearon juntos como hermanos ante el enemigo. Hasta Dios se puso de nuestro lado enviando su ira helada al ver la injusticia de los franceses. Puebla de los Ángeles."_ **[9]**-

Y antes de que Chema pudiese decir o hacer algo, llegó un tercer mensajero con otro telegrama...

- ¡Don José María Itzae!- El mensajero se acercó a él, extendiendo el papel.- ¡Telegrama de Don Gilbert!-

- ¿Otro? ¿De Gil?- De inmediato lo leyó y se cubrió con una mano la boca.

_- "Puebla es admirablemente aguerrida. Tiene la mano muy pesada. Le di una patada en el trasero a Francis de tu parte. Prusia."-_

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Y las cachetadas no se le borraron hasta dos días después.- Se echó a reír Chema y se estiró en el tejado.

El viendo soplaba y le acariciaba el rostro, jugando con sus cabellos rebeldes. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa triste y suspiró...

- Aunque sin la ayuda de Don Fidel **[10]**, tal vez ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí hoy.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡José María Itzae!- Un joven de cabellos negros y piel un poco más clara que la de él, con uniforme militar y cubriéndose un costado, se acercó a Chema.- ¡México!-

- ¡Julio!- Se acercó a socorrer al estado de Jalisco, más éste negó su ayuda.- ¿Qué te pasó, Jalisco?-

- ¡Los conservadores!- El jalisciense tomó un poco de aire con un rictus de dolor en el rostro.- ¡Van a tender una emboscada y atraparán al Señor Juárez en el Palacio de Gobierno! ¡Van a fusilarlo! **[11]**-

De inmediato se echó a correr, si Juárez moría y el partido conservador se pusiera al frente, volvería a ocurrir lo mismo que sucedió con Santa Anna, o posiblemente algo peor...

- ¡Avisen de inmediato al general Díaz! **[12]**- Montó un caballo en lo que daba instrucciones a unos soldados.- ¡Díganle que reúna a sus hombres de Oaxaca y que se dirija al Palacio de Gobierno de Jalisco! ¡El Señor Presidente está en peligro!-

Y antes de echar a correr con el caballo, el estado se subió también a uno...

- ¿Pero qué rayos crees qué haces, Jalisco?- Le gritó molesto José María Itzae.- ¡Estás herido, no puedes montar así!-

- Estas heridas no son nada para mí.- Le contestó Julio.- Y no podemos perder más tiempo. ¡Ea!- Arreó al caballo, quién se echó a correr.

- ¡Julio!- Gritó, más el otro no se detuvo.- ¡Ea!-

Arreó su caballo a la vez, corriendo tras Jalisco, quién aguantaba la violenta carrera del animal...

- ¡Detente, Jalisco!- Le gritó México una vez que lo alcanzó.- ¡Sólo te estás haciendo daño! ¡Entiende!-

- ¡No quiero!- Sudaba copiosamente a causa del dolor.- ¡No quiero volver a perder a mis amigos y ver cómo se los llevan sin poder hacer nada!- Se volteó a verlo.- ¡Y tú más que nadie eres quién sufre, y peor aún, en silencio! ¡Pues esta vez no, señor! ¡Conozco un atajo que nos permitirá llegar más rápido!- Volvió a arrear el caballo.- ¡Ea!-

- No cabe duda, todos se están pareciendo un poco más a mí.- Comentó para sí con ternura al ver la determinación del jalisciense. Y no iba a permitir eso volviera a ocurrir de nuevo.- ¡Ea!-

Sin más demora, llegaron al Palacio de Gobierno, más la situación no pintaba bien, ya que varios soldados partidarios de los conservadores ya se encontraban ahí...

- ¡Dirígete al Palacio!- Jalisco tomó un sable que traía consigo y lo blandió.- ¡Yo me encargaré de detenerlos hasta que lleguen Porfirio y sus tropas!- Se lanzó con todo y caballo hacia el frente.- ¡Ay, ay, ay!-

Chema no perdió tiempo, galopó con el caballo, logrando hacerse paso hasta el edificio. Se bajó del animal, empujó con fuerza las puertas y entró. Llevaba consigo un fusil por si acaso alguien lo atacaba por sorpresa, revisando cuarto por cuarto, sin encontrar ni secretarios, ministros, nada. Siguió corriendo por un pasillo hasta que oyó fuertes pisadas en tropel, una puerta abriéndose violentamente y un grito tan claro como el agua...

- ¡_Apunten directo al pecho_!- Era la voz de su jefe, ordenándoles a sus captores.

- ¡Señor Juárez!- Con la fuerza qué tenían sus piernas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho con violencia.

Quiso su mala suerte que el fusil se trabara al momento de querer disparar. Frustrado, tiró el arma sin detenerse. Logró divisar a la tropa de soldados, 25 aproximadamente, dirigidos por Filomeno Bravo apuntando al interior del cuarto...

- ¡Armas al hombro!- Le oyó decir a los soldados.- ¡Preparen! ¡Apunten!-

- ¡**_NO_**!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz parecía perderse entre los gritos del exterior y las paredes del Palacio.

Y justo antes de que se diera la orden de _"¡Fuego!"_, un hombre avanzó frente al presidente cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y alzando los brazos...

- ¡_**LEVANTEN ESAS ARMAS**_! ¡_**LEVANTEN ESAS ARMAS**_!- Gritó Guillermo Prieto, encarando a los soldados.- ¡**_LOS VALIENTES NO ASESINAN_**!-

Al igual que el resto, México se detuvo. Sintió como la escena transcurría lentamente frente a sus ojos y no podía oír nada más. Era como si algo o alguien más estuviese ahí entre ellos cambiando el destino de todos. Y sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo de rodillas...

- ¿_**QUIEREN SANGRE**_?- Volvió a oír la voz de Guillermo Prieto y miró nuevamente.- ¡_**BÉBANSE LA MÍA, PERO NO TOQUEN AL PRESIDENTE**_!-

Conmovidos por la lealtad, el valor y las palabras de ese hombre que daba su vida por otro, los soldados dejaron de apuntarles mientras se disculpaban llorando por intentar matarlos...

- ¡_**VIVA JALISCO**_!- Vitoreó lleno de alegría Guillermo Prieto.

Filomeno Bravo avanzó e hizo una reverencia...

- A partir de este momento, nos encontramos a su entera disposición, Presidente Juárez, y a la causa de la Reforma.- Declaró Filomeno Bravo con voz firme y renovada.- ¡Viva Juárez!-

- ¡Viva!- Gritaron todos los hombres.

Tras intercambiar un par de palabras, Filomeno Bravo **[13]** y sus tropas salieron al exterior del Palacio; y pronto, los gritos y los balazos cesaron. Tanto los ministros como Juárez abrazaron a Guillermo Prieto y le daban las gracias...

- Señor Prieto, es usted el Salvador de la Reforma. Espero seguir contando con su amistad, su presencia y su elocuencia.-

Al oír esto, Guillermo Prieto se echó a llorar de alegría, México se puso de pie y se acercó a él con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro...

- ¿Señor?- El hombre vio a su nación y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Chema le correspondió entonces, llorando.- Muchas gracias.-

- ¡José María Itzae- Soltó a Guillermo Prieto y se acercó a Jalisco, que era ayudado por un soldado.- ¡Lo logramos!- Habló con su característica alegría el estado del tequila y el mariachi.- ¡Ay, ay, ay!-

- ¡No te rajes, Jalisco!- Y todos echaron a reír.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Lo hicimos bien, ¿no?- Decía viendo el cielo estrellado, cerrando los ojos y deseando más que nunca bendiciones para sus conocidos y seres queridos.

**Continuará...**  
**_**

**[1]** Esta es la primera línea del _Himno Nacional Mexicano_, el cuál es el segundo más hermoso del mundo; el primero es el de Francia, La Marsellesa.

También este es el título de la película de 1943 interpretada por _Pedro Infante_, la cuál se desarrolla precisamente durante la Batalla de Puebla, y mientras combaten a los franceses, interpretan el Himno Nacional Mexicano. Aunque de eso no estoy segura, digo, es sólo una película.

**[2]** Fue justo aquí cuando a Chema se le cortó la llamada en el capítulo anterior. No crean, a mí también me ha pasado y seguido.

**[3]** Tristemente allá en Estados Unidos, hay quiénes aún piensan que el 5 de mayo es el Día de la Independencia de México; o al menos, eso piensa Chema en ese momento.

**[4]** Esto fue en la Intervención Americana cuando México perdió más de la mitad de su territorio. Aquí me refiero a que Puebla piensa en sus semejantes, o sea, los otros estados.

**[5]** Tras la Intervención Americana, hubo demasiadas guerras internas y levantamientos por el descontento, tanto del pueblo como de ambos partidos (Liberal y Conservador): la Guerra de Castas en Yucatán, la rebelión de la República de Sierra Gorda, la revolución de Ayutla, el pronunciamiento de _"Religión y Fueros"_, la Guerra de Tres Años o Reforma, y el movimiento reaccionario; por mencionar algunas. Sin omitir la venta de la Mesilla y la cesión de Belice a los ingleses.

**[6]** Zuavo, era así como se le llamaba a los franceses.

**[7]** Cuando los conservadores comenzaron a agitar el país durante la Segunda Intervención francesa, Benito Juárez declaró _"traidores a la Patria"_ a los mexicanos que la apoyaran y, a la vez, también daba amnistía a los que fueron sus enemigos durante la guerra de Reforma para que combatieran en contra de los franceses. Uno de los más célebres casos fue el de Manuel Negrete, quién se unió al bando liberal diciendo: _"Yo tengo Patria antes que Partido."_

Por cierto, él también participó en la Batalla de Puebla considerándose como el segundo héroe de dicha batalla al defender el Fuerte de Loreto. Tiempo después fue el gobernador de Puebla en 1863.

**[8]** Esta frase levantó el ánimo y el entusiasmo de lo que apoyaban a la República y a Juárez.

**[9]** Se cuenta que cerca del campo de batalla se hallaban unos campesinos, quiénes al ver la pelea tomaron sus machetes y se batieron contra los franceses.

También se dice que cayó una fuerte granizada, según una carta de Porfirio Díaz a su hermana; aunque en Wikipedia dice que llovió, pero el caso es el mismo, ya que los franceses se desilusionaron por esto.

**[10]** _"Fidel"_ era el seudónimo de Guillermo Prieto. Fue escritor, poeta, político, entre otros oficios. Era él quién escribía los discursos de Juárez, y todo quién lo conocía le tomaba cariño.

**[11]** De acuerdo con algunos libros y sitios de internet, esto sucedería el 14 de marzo de 1858. Más Guillermo Prieto narra en sus _"Memorias de mis tiempos"_ que ocurrió un día antes, aunque igual, él mismo aclara que no lo recuerda con exactitud.

**[12]** Don Porfirio Díaz conoció a Benito Juárez cuando era seminarista, o al menos, eso se muestra en la novela _"El vuelo del Águila"_, la cuál no pude ver completa. Volviendo al tema original, Porfirio Díaz se alistó en las filas liberales apoyando en todo a Juárez, logrando importantes victorias y defender con supremacía varias ciudades.

**[13]** Benito Juárez le entregó una tarjeta a Filomeno Bravo y le mencionó la frase_ "Reciprocidad en la vida."_ Cuando cayó prisionero en Zacatecas por Juan Zuazua, le mostró la tarjeta y dijo la frase, por lo cuál se le perdonó la vida. Después, se volvió gobernador de Colima.

* * *

Cuándo éramos niñas, en los libros de texto de primaria venía un capítulo de las _"Memorias de mis tiempo"_ de Guillermo Prieto, el cuál desde entonces se quedó grabado en nuestro corazón. Más como el destino no es parejo con todos, no podíamos desde entonces consultar nada más sobre ese personaje, cuyas palabras reflejan cuán bondadosa era su alma. Por lo que nos emocionó hacer este capítulo, ya que fue alguien que sin necesidad de tomar más arma que el amor que le tenía a su patria, fue capaz de salvar no sólo a un hombre, sino que evitó que México cayera ante los conservadores.

Por cierto, el padre de Guillermo Prieto se llamaba José María Prieto Gamboa.

Acerca de Ignacio Zaragoza, lamentablemente murió a los 33 años. Más todos comentaban no sólo lo valiente y hábil que era en la batalla, sino que además era un gran estratega y motivador. Justo en la madrugada del 5 del mayo, a eso de las 4:00 am, les habló a sus soldados diciendo lo siguiente:

_"Hoy vais a pelear por un objeto sagrado: vais a pelear por la Patria; yo prometo que en la presente jornada le conquistaréis un día de gloria._

_Nuestros enemigos son los Primeros Soldados del mundo; pero vosotros sois los Primeros Hijos de México, y os quieren arrebatar vuestra Patria._

_Soldados, leo en vuestra frente la victoria..."_

Gracias a este discurso los soldados mexicanos, quiénes pasaban por extremas penurias por la falta de armamento y escasez de comida además de ser algo indisciplinados, levantó su moral y su determinación por defender la plaza ante el enemigo compensó sus carencias materiales y de disciplina.

Por cierto, Zaragoza vivió un tiempo en la ciudad donde vivimos. **:3**


	9. Mitos y mitotes 1

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla**: _¡Volvimos! Estamos sobre la marcha, trayendo una nueva sección de _**"Sabor a mí"**_, que estamos seguras que les interesará bastante. Por cierto, cuando alcancemos los 55 review's, compraremos cajeta marca _**Natura Sol**_, cuyo envase tiene forma de osito -la empresa no nos paga regalías por publicidad, no lo hacemos con fines de lucro o a modo de influencia para motivarlos a comprar, todos los derechos reservados de los respectivos empresarios responsables-, y a los 75 review's nos deleitaremos con una _**Pizza Hutt** _-lo mismo que en el disclaimer anterior-. ¡Ojalá les guste mucho este capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo :3_

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: _Les agradezco a todos por sus respuestas, las cuáles me levantan mucho el ánimo. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que apenas nos han regresado la computadora, pero al parecer sigue igual o peor de descompuesta. He aquí otro capítulo más, y por si acaso ocurre algo en estos días que no me permita publicar de nuez, les deseo lo mejor en estos días. =3 Y antes de que se me olvide, de nuevo, el _**SENP** _o _**PNSS**_ estará clasificado como Humor, ;P_

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**Mitos y mitotes 1: Las 36 monedas de Maximiliano. [1]**

La alzó del suelo al verla brillar, la inspeccionó un par de veces y decidió dársela a su dueño, o al menos, a quién creía que era su dueño...

- ¿México?- Abrió la puerta, tocando un par de veces.- ¿Estás aquí?-

El aludido se alzó de la cama y se sentó en una de las orillas...

- ¡Buenos días, Señorita Elizabeta!- Le sonrió a la recién llegada.- ¿Cómo ha estado usted últimamente por estos días?-

- Por favor, deja las formalidades conmigo.- Hungría se llevó una mano a la boca, sonriendo.- Yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?-

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza y luego levantó la mirada.- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?-

- ¡Ah!- Se acordó y sacó de sus bolsillos lo que había encontrado.- Hallé esto hace un momento, y me pareció creer que era tuyo.-

Se sentó a un lado de él, poniendo la moneda en su mano. Chema la revisó y al instante la sonrisa abandonó su rostro. Cerró el puño en donde reposaba, llevándosela a la frente y se dio un par de golpes. Al recordar que no estaba solo, volvió a sonreír y la miró...

- Muchas gracias, Señorita Hungría.- Le dijo.- Es muy amable de su parte.-

- Era del emperador Maximiliano I, ¿no es cierto?- La joven nación se estremeció al oírla.- ¿Porqué la traes contigo, México? ¿Acaso es para ti como un trofeo de guerra?- Preguntó preocupada por la reacción de Austria.

- No, señorita Hungría. Claro que no.- Sonrió levemente y con tristeza, desviando la mirada al suelo.- Esta moneda que usted ve aquí, él mismo me la dio.-

Guardó silencio, alzó el rostro y parecía ver más allá de un punto lejano de la pared...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

El pasillo estaba iluminado por antorchas, algunos soldados vigilaban las celdas esperando a qué terminara su turno. Un joven de cabellos cafés, ojos castaños, nariz pequeña y de piel morena le cerró el paso al no reconocerlo...

- ¡Alto!- Le ordenó el estado de Querétaro.- No puede pasar más allá. Identifíquese.-

- Gabriel, soy yo. México.- Le respondió echando hacia atrás la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

- ¡Ay, Chema!- El muchacho bajó el arma.- Por tantito y te daba un plomazo **[2]** por andar vistiéndote así.- Lo miró de arriba a abajo.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te ponías _esas ropas_.-

- Ya déjate de sandeces, Gabo **[3]**, y llévame ante él.- Lo regañó.- Debo verlo.-

- De acuerdo.- No necesitó que le dijera a quién iba a ver, ya que sabía quién era.

Siguieron por el pasillo, siendo saludados por los soldados; José María Itzae se volvió a acomodar la capucha para no ser reconocido por la persona a la qué iba a ver. Tras pasar algunas celdas, Querétaro se detuvo...

- Yo ya no puedo ir más allá.- Le entregó una llave a su acompañante.- Lo que vayas a hacer, hazla pronto. Ya casi amanece y no me gustaría meterme en problemas.-

- No te apures, Gabriel.- Chema le sonrió.- Yo me encargo de todo. No me tardo.-

Dicho esto, el estado retrocedió dando media vuelta y se fue. México tomó una antorcha, se detuvo frente a la celda, la abrió y se adentró a ella. Pese a que estaban en el Convento de las Capuchinas **[4]**, el cuarto que servía de celda era pequeño y adornado con apenas lo indispensable. No obstante, el prisionero aún estaba despierto, y de inmediato le salió a su encuentro...

- Estamos a altas horas de la noche como para realizar visitas, ¿no lo cree usted?- Le preguntó Maximiliano I.- ¿Qué es lo que desea para que haya nacido la urgencia de venir a verme sin solicitar antes una entrevista?-

Decidió no arriesgar, así que le dijo exactamente lo que traía en mente...

- Señor Maximiliano, allá afuera lo espera un transporte con ropa limpia, comida y medicamento.- Le informó- Lo llevará a _su merced_ hasta el puerto de Veracruz, donde una pequeña embarcación zarpará rumbo a Europa. Si usted se da prisa...-

- No.- Lo interrumpió tajante el hombre.- No lo haré.-

- ¡Pero, su alteza!- Chema trató de convencerlo.- ¡Es la única oportunidad que tiene para salir vivo de ésta! Deje usted el orgullo y la soberbia de lado, y sálvese.-

Maximiliano le puso las manos a los hombros para hacer que lo viera a la cara...

- Agradezco que se tomen el riesgo de preservar mi vida, pero yo ya he renunciado a ella desde que estoy aquí.- Le contó.- Regrese usted con los suyos y tenga la conciencia tranquila, hizo lo posible por convencerme, más mi terquedad fue más fuerte.-

- Entiendo.- José María miró con pesar al prisionero y se dio media vuelta, avanzando hacia la puerta.

- Eres México, ¿no es así?- Al oírlo, la nación se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Señor?- Tembló levemente, no se atrevía a darle la cara y menos seguir hablando.- ¿Qué le hace pensar...?-

- Ha venido usted sin escolta alguna o políticos de cierto prestigio, lo cuál me hace pensar que es usted una persona importante o un bribonzuelo.- Le explicó, acercándose a él.- Y lo segundo lo descarté al hablar con usted.- Le sonrió con suavidad.- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

- Así es. Soy Estados Unidos Mexicanos.- Dijo sin tener de otra al ser descubierto.- Lamento que nos conozcamos así, en esta desfavorable situación.-

- Realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.- La voz del ex-emperador se suavizó.- Siempre que preguntaba por ti, me daban cualquier excusa sobre tu ausencia para justificarla. Todo este tiempo estuviste al lado del Presidente Benito Juárez, ¿no es así?-

- Así es, señor.- Respondió con pesadez.- Mi deber es el de obedecer a mi jefe.-

- ¿Podría ver tu rostro?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mexicano, más al instante se quitó la capucha de encima, exponiéndose por completo. El hombre lo examinó con cuidado, resistiendo el impulso de tocar su rostro...

- Mucho han hablado de ti; que eres una nación sin modales, de facciones toscas, costumbres bárbaras y demás calificativos negativos. **[5]**- Su mirada se suavizó y se le quedó viendo a los ojos.- Pero me doy cuenta de qué sólo eres un muchacho, casi un niño.-

México guardó silencio, nada de lo que dijera podría servir de mucho...

- Y esas ropas que llevas puestas ni siquiera te quedan bien, ¿de donde las has sacado?- Le preguntó.

- Son mías.- Se llevó una mano al pecho.- Las he tenido conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, que no deseo deshacerme de ellas. Siento que ya son parte de mí.-

- Entiendo.-

- Señor.- Maximiliano se volvió a verlo.- Si antes se lo pedí como un desconocido, ahora se lo pido como Nación; abandone estas tierras y salve su vida. Usted no tiene porqué morir aquí, en una pelea en la que fue involucrado con engaños. Es inocente y no debe pagar por algo que no hizo. **[6]**-

- México.- Lo interrumpió.- Yo ya no tengo un lugar al cuál regresar. Mis familiares y el emperador Napoleón III me han abandonado a mi suerte, y los pocos amigos que poseo, de los cuáles agradezco infinitamente su amistad, han hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudarme. Sin contar el estado de mi hermosa esposa.- El dolor se reflejó en su rostro.- No, a mí ya no me queda más que morir aquí.-

Soltó un suspiro, luego continuó hablando...

- Pero no muero en vano, sé que de alguna manera mi muerte cambiará la forma de pensar de muchos, y hará ver quién eres en realidad.- Meditó un poco y luego le preguntó.- ¿Cuál es el otro nombre con el qué te conocen, tu nombre de ser humano?-

- José María Itzae, señor.- Contestó el moreno, más el otro al oírlo, se echó a reír.- ¿Señor?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

- Deberás perdonar mi impertinencia, puesto que esto me ha parecido muy divertido.- Se frotó un ojo, limpiándose una lágrima.- ¡Lo que son las cosas! ¿Sabías tú, Estados Unidos Mexicanos, que José María también es parte de mi nombre? **[7]** ¡Ahora con más razón abrazaré a la muerte y me regocijaré en el momento en el que mi corazón se detenga!-

Las lágrimas corrieron de los ojos de Chema, no podía creer que un extranjero procedente de la realeza estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Maximiliano notó esto y le puso una mano en el hombro...

- Me es admirable, y me llena de ternura el corazón, ver qué una nación joven como tú lloré por mi desgraciada persona; y me llena de pesar ver que mi propio país se haya olvidado de mí.-

Metió una mano en un bolsillo sacando una moneda de oro. Con cuidado, se la puso en la mano a México y cerró su puño, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos **[8]**...

- Se que no es mucho, pero mi deseo es que la conserves contigo.- Le sonrió y le dio un efusivo abrazo.- Aunque haya sido con engaños, al llegar aquí se me dio el regalo de la _libertad_, y el cumplir de manera temporal algunos de mis deseos.- Lo soltó y lo miró directo a los ojos.- Y espero que con mi muerte, pueda regresarte un poco de lo mucho que me has dado.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¿México?- Hungría vio cómo las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del moreno.- ¿México?-

- Yo realmente no quise que muriera.- Miró la moneda en su mano.- Él era inocente y no lo merecía. Pero debía demostrar ante las demás naciones que no tenía miedo.- Se cubrió los ojos.- Aún, aún así, no había de otra.-

Debido a que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, se acercó y vio cómo Elizabeta rodeaba con sus brazos al mexicano, el cuál a su vez apoyaba la frente en su regazo. Apretó la perilla con furia, pero no se atrevió a entrar e interrumpir. Por lo qué siguió observándolos en silencio...

- Es usted muy amable, señorita Hungría.- Una vez que se soltaran, México le sonrió.- Se lo agradezco.-

- No es nada, México.- Le puso una mano sobre la de él, haciendo que el tercero en discordia se molestara aún más.- Te vez un poco cansado, tal vez deberías descansar.-

- ¡No, esto no es nada!- Contestó alegre.- Debería verme cuando se lleva a cabo el operativo **"Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes." [9]** Ese sí que es cansado.-

- ¿Operativo?- Preguntó Hungría claramente confundida.- Pensé que se trataba de un _conjunto de fiestas_. Al menos, eso me contó Alfred.-

- Bueno, es que Alfred no vive allá.- Se rió.- En este operativo, los elementos no tienen vacaciones y deben trabajar turnos dobles, los cuáles no son gratificados. Pero todo sea por la seguridad de la gente.-

Ambas naciones se echaron a reír, de pronto José María sacó algo que tenía dentro de un cajón de la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama...

- Señorita Elizabeta, quisiera regalarle esto.- Puso en las manos de la húngara la pequeña medalla con su cadena.

- ¿Es de plata?- La sorpresa no cabía en la mujer, la cuál se alegró enormemente.- ¡Qué bonita es! **[10]**-

Al oír esto, la otra persona soltó la perilla y se alejó discretamente para no ser descubierto. Ajenos a esto, Hungría y México seguían platicando...

- ¿Quién es el que aparece en la medalla? Tiene una escoba.-

- Es **San Martín de Porres [11]**, el santo de la escoba.- Le respondió.- Vivió en Perú y era muy humilde. Predicaba sobre el amor fraternal entre los hombres, e incluso platicaba con los animales, los cuáles le obedecían.- Chema volteó la medallita y le mostró la otra imagen.- Ella es nuestra Patrona, la Virgen de Guadalupe. Ella le protegerá de cualquier mal, como la madre amorosa qué es.- Le sonrió con la misma ternura de un niño.- Ella es mi **_Mamá Lupita_**.-

- México, no puedo aceptarla.- Hungría trató de devolvérsela.- Además, debe significar mucho para ti.-

- Claro que no.- Chema le sonrió y la detuvo de regresársela.- Yo ya no la necesito y quisiera que usted la tuviera.- Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, y dijo casi susurrando.- Además, _ya falta poco_.-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Qué falta poco para que sea la hora de comer.- Palmeó sus rodillas y se puso de pie.- Y si usted gusta acompañarnos, le prepararé un suculento platillo.-

Extendió su brazo como una cordial invitación, digna de un caballero, para que lo acompañara a caminar...

- Me encanta la comida mexicana.- Rodeó el brazo del moreno con el suyo y comenzaron a avanzar.

- Entonces, mi bella dama, vos seréis mi invitada de honor.-

Se alejaron riendo, brazo con brazo, sin importarles lo que dirían los demás al verlos...

**Continuará...**  
_

[1] Se cuenta, o al menos me contaron, que cuando estaban haciendo estas monedas, una de ellas, la número 36, salió con el rostro deforme. Se volvió a hacer tres veces más, pero esto se repetía, así que dejaron de hacerla.

Se dice que estas monedas nada más tuvieron 36 horas de circulación.

[2] Plomazo: tiro o disparo.

[3] Contrario al usual, Chema usa "Gabo" en vez de "Gaby" al referirse a Gabriel. Hemos de suponer qué es por el género.

[4] Ahora es un museo histórico, el Convento de las Capuchinas sufrió numerosos cambios desde la época de Juárez. Llegó a ser usado como un convento, casa de huéspedes, hospital y cárcel.

[5] Aún hoy en día, existen extranjeros que nos ven con malos ojos, más ¿qué le podemos hacer?

[6] Muchos mexicanos, entre ellos políticos liberales, deseaban que Maximiliano I fuese indultado, más su suerte fue decidida por un tribunal, el cuál se lo negó.

[7] El nombre completo de Maximiliano era Fernando Maximiliano José María de Habsburgo-Lorena. El de Carlota era María Carlota Amalia Augusta Victoria Clementina Leopoldina de Sajonia Coburgo y Orleáns Borbón Dos Silicias y de Habsburgo-Lorena.

[8] Justamente antes de ser fusilado, Maximiliano les entregó monedas de oro a los soldados encargados. Al parecer, eran de $20 pesos.

[9] Operativo "Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes": Es un operativo policiaco, en el cuál participan varios elementos de la policía, marina, ejército, tránsito, protección civil; así como doctores y enfermeros. Ellos, durante todo el mes de diciembre, y hasta el 7 de enero, redoblan la vigilancia, turnos y redadas por causa de los accidentes viales, intoxicaciones, robos, asaltos con violencia, entre otros desagrables sucesos.

[10] México es el productor número uno de plata. A los húngaros les gusta mucho tanto la plata mexicana como la comida mexicana.

[11] Conocido también como el "Santo de la escoba" o "Fray Escoba", San Martín de Porres Velázquez fue un santo mulato de la orden de los dominicos durante el Virreinato de Perú.

También es conocido como el Patrono Universal de la Paz, y es representado con una escoba en mano, como símbolo de su humildad.

Él hizo comer de un mismo plato a un perro, un gato y un ratón.

* * *

El mito de _**Las 36 monedas de Maximiliano**_ cuenta que cuando estaban acuñando la moneda número 36, salió con el rostro deforme, la derritieron y la volvieron a hacer. Pero como se volvía a repetir el mismo resultado, tres veces para ser exactos, decidieron no hacer más.

Maximiliano vivió 35 años y murió poco antes de cumplir los 36. Justamente en su fusilamiento, pidió que no le dispararan al rostro, más un soldado falló el tiro y le desfiguró el rostro, tal como se veía en la moneda.

**~*o*~**

Las relaciones entre México y Hungría datan desde el corto reinado del emperador Maximiliano I de Habsburgo-Lorena, entre 1864 y 1867, rompiéndose las relaciones tras su fusilamiento.

En 1901, México estableció relaciones diplomáticas con el imperio austro-húngaro; sin embargo, a causa de las dos Guerras Mundiales, estas relaciones se vieron suspendidas desde 1941 hasta 1974 un par de veces.

Finalmente, el 14 de mayo de 1974, México y Hungría establecieron formalmente una relación diplomática.

**~*o*~**

Acerca del _**"Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes"**_, el periódico _**Excélsior** _publicó una nota donde decía que no se sabía con exactitud de donde provenía en sí este término, pero sí menciona que en _**Wikipedia** _aparece con la explicación de que se trata de un _"conjunto de fiestas."_ Los noticieros del _**Valle de Texas**_ anunciaron desde los primeros días de diciembre que las personas tuvieran precaución al visitar a sus familiares en México a pesar del _operativo_ _"Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes"_, realizando las recomendaciones de temporada -no conducir en estado de ebriedad, respetar las leyes, tener documentos en regla, etc-.

Sin embargo, debemos tomar el ejemplo del cuento de **_"El hombre, el niño y el burro"_**, el cuál nos enseña que _**"No hay qué hacer caso de todo lo que diga la gente."**_ Digo, _Wikipedia_ tendrá mucha información, más al ser un sitio donde los miembros son los que publican ellos mismos los datos, algunos de ellos suelen ser terriblemente erróneos y con falta de bases. Es por eso que se debe siempre buscar una segunda fuente para confirmar.

Además, poniendo los puntos sobre las íes, el día de la **Virgen de Guadalupe** se viene festejando desde la época de **La Colonia**, y días antes se realiza un **_novenario_ **(Se realizan por nueve días seguidos un rosario por día) con peregrinaciones, acá se inician desde la iglesia de la colonia hasta donde está la Iglesia o Catedral donde se encuentra el altar a la **_Virgencita Morena_**.

Sobre las posadas, acá nos pasamos desde el 16 de diciembre hasta el 24, rezando día tras día, y poniendo el nacimiento del **Niño Jesús**, decorándolo con figuritas relacionadas a la **Natividad** (La festividad real, el nacimiento de Jesús). Aunque habrá alguna gente demasiado agradecida que no sólo da una bolsita con dulces y fruta, también invita a comer a la gente, para compartir lo bueno que le ha ido en todo el año.

Ya el 24 o 25, se reza un rosario, se **arrulla** al Niño Jesús para "acostarlo", se les da de comer a los invitados con sus bolsitas, y los qué estén muy bien económicamente, rompen una piñata y tienen fiesta. Por cierto, eso del pavo navideño es una tradición americana, los mexicanos de corazón tendemos más a preparar tamales, en nuestro caso ya que no hacemos nada de eso de romeritos y bacalao y eso que anuncian en la tele, o asamos carne y pollo, y tomamos ponche de frutas con _**piquete**_.

El 28 de diciembre es el _día de las bromas_ en México, sin embargo es el día de los_** Santos Inocentes**_, un día que debería ser de luto, ya que en ese día Herodes mandó matar a todos los niños entre recién nacidos hasta los dos años para terminar con la vida del Niño Jesús.

El 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero, son fechas universales desde que se inventó el calendario gregoriano.

El seis de enero es el día de los _**Reyes Magos**_, en el cuál la gente coopera y compra una rosca donde viene uno o varios niños de plástico dentro. Esto es alusivo al largo viaje de los Reyes, que en realidad eran astrónomos, dando vueltas en círculos y el niño viene siendo Jesús. También se les dan tres regalos a los niños, ya que los Reyes Magos le ofrecieron al Niño Jesús _Oro, Incienso y Mirra_; es por eso que también se les llama **_"Los Santa Claus Mexicanos."_ **Si le toca a alguien el niño, tiene que realizar una fiesta junto con los demás que también lo obtuvieron el día 2 de febrero, el _**Día de la Candelaria**_. Al hacerlo, tendrá suerte **todo** el año.

Pero para los que son realmente católicos, el 19 de marzo, que es el día de **San José**, se "levanta" al Niño Jesús, realizándose el respectivo rosario.

En sí, al menos en mi casa, este conjunto de "_fiestas_", son días de adviento.

**~*o*~**

Sobre **San Martín de Porres**, se podía decir que realizaba muchos milagros: curaba gente, alimentaba a los pobres y les daba ropa. Tenía el don de la premonición y el de la bilocación, ya que sin salir de Perú, se le vio en México, África y otros lugares del mundo, alentando a los misioneros, amonestando a los esclavizadores y sanando enfermos.

Siempre salía y entraba de su cuarto sin siquiera abrir las puertas; además de que se la pasaba limpiando y rezando constantemente dada su condición humilde y sumisa. Algunos decían que levitaba y había luces a su alrededor; además de saber exactamente cuál o en donde era la dolencia del enfermo.

Había dudado en poner a San Martín de Porres, no obstante, un día antes de comenzar con el capítulo transmitieron la película de _**"Un mulato llamado Martín"**_, por lo qué mi hermana se volteó a verme y me dijo: _"¿Qué esperas? Esa es tu señal. Ponte a escribir el capítulo."_


	10. No todos los días 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ _RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a_ _DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** _¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Y sé que les debo muchas cosas, pero todo sobre la marcha. Lo que va del año ha sido un poco complicado para nosotras, tanto por la pc como los pequeños inconvenientes que nos detienen, pero no nos rendimos. Aprovecho para avisar que en _**"De modales a modales"** _habrá un pequeño capítulo de regalo, que espero terminar antes de que acabe Enero, o Febrero, y _**"De esposa a esposo"**_ va a continuar -es el que va sobre la marcha-. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo _**"Sabor a mí"**_, y recuerden: si un francés de costumbres dudosas los invita a celebrar, lleven montón para asegurarse que pague._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero hemos tenido muchos problemas, pero en fin. Estamos de nuevo en el camino y este capítulo es especial, espero que todos lo disfruten como yo al hacerlo. =3 Por cierto, hoy cumple años mi hermana,_ **DarkLady-Iria**._** xD**_

_Las canciones qué usamos para la trama de este fanfic son sólo para el entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ellas. No puedo mencionar cuáles son porqué arruinaría la sorpresa. **=)**_

_Disfruten del capítulo. **n.n**_

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**No todos los días 1:** **Maestro Rigo.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde qué México llegara a la casa de Alemania, y aprovechando que se había ido a entrenar con Alemania, Italia y Japón, fue hasta el cuarto en donde estuviese resguardando su preciado piano de las garras del mexicano **[1]**...

- Al fin.- Deslizó sus dedos en el instrumento musical.- Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo. **[2]**-

Se sentó en el banco y se dispuso a tocar su melodía favorita **[3]**, cuando recordó qué José María Itzae lo había profanado con sus manos impuras. Hirvió del coraje, ¿cómo pudo "ese" cometer tal atrocidad?...

- Maldito bribón.- Masculló.

Salió y entró con prontitud a la habitación, trayendo consigo lo necesario para purificar lo único en el mundo que no lo criticaba ni le llevaba la contra. Por lo qué comenzó con el banco...

- Mira qué venir a sentarse aquí, pretendiendo saber de música.-

Y eso le recordó lo qué ocurriera unas cuántas noches atrás **[4]**...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, surcando los nocturnos cielos oscuros con tal tranquilidad, que todos reposaban profundamente...

- Ve.- Sonreía feliz el italiano soñando con lo que más le gustaba.- Pasta. Ve.-

Y con la agilidad de una ardilla, Chema trepó un árbol y se sentó en una de sus ramas...

_~ Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón.~_ Comenzó a cantar, aplaudiendo de vez en cuando. **[5]**

***CLAP, CLAP***

_~ Se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror.~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

- ¿Uh?- Austria se despertó, se acomodó sus lentes y encendió la luz.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

Abrió la ventana de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba México, cantando como un animalito bajo la luz de la luna...

- **_¡MALDITA SEA, GUARDA SILENCIO!_**- Le gritó molesto de que lo despertara.

_~ Pero no falta quién mande un zapatazo, que salga hecho un balazo a quitarle lo chillón. En el alero del místico tejado, el gato se ha quejado cantando esta canción. ~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

Más José María Itzae estaba tan absorto cantando, que no podía oír los gritos del austriaco...

_~ Para curar tu mal de amores dijeron los doitores que no había salvación. Ahora te dicen gato viudo porqué una gata pudo quitarte lo chiqueón.~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

- ¡Maldición!- Se quitó de la ventana tratando de encontrar algo qué lanzarle al mexicano y hacerlo desistir de cantar.

_~ Antes, sacaba del mandado, te daba pa' tu helado, tu cine y tu furbol. Ahora, con lo qué que te ha pasado te tiene más helado que un hielo de jaibol.~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

Buscó con la mirada y encontró su calzado. Tomó un zapato y antes de lanzarlo, lo volvió a acomodar junto con el otro...

- No. Si lo lanzo me quedaré con un sólo zapato.- Se dijo.- Y podría pasar un vagabundo y quedarse con él.-

_~ Con esta triste y maullida serenata, la noche es una lata, no duerme el más gallón. Salió una vieja con cuetes, crema y bata, y le pidió a la gata tuviera compasión. ~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

Tras cansarse de buscar algo para lanzárselo, decidió cerrar la ventana, correr las cortinas y volver a dormir. Pero el problema era, aún con la ventana cerrada y la cabeza pegada a la almohada, podía oír cómo Chema seguía cantando, y más insoportable aún, maullándole a la luna...

_~ Pero la endina se hace la remolona, pos dice la patrona que ya no dé jalón. El pobre gato está pagando el pato, allá va otro zapato y allá va otra canción.~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

- **_¡OTRA VEZ NO!_**- Se cubrió los oídos con la almohada, más era totalmente inútil.- **_¿¡PORQUÉ NO SE CALLA DE UNA VEZ!?_**-

_~ Para curar tu mal de amores dijeron los doitores que no había salvación. Ahora te dicen gato viudo porqué una gata pudo quitarte lo chiqueón.~_

***CLAP, CLAP***

- **_¡MALDITA SEA!_**- Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para después lanzarla.- ¡YA DÉJAME DORMIR!-

_~ Antes, sacaba del mandado, te daba pa' tu helado, tu cine y tu furbol. Ahora, con lo qué que te ha pasado te tiene más helado que un hielo de jaibol. ¡Miau!~_

Se alzó de golpe de la cama, tomando algo para aventárselo directo a la cabeza, pero al abrir la ventaba se dio cuenta de que el mexicano ya no se hallaba ahí...

- Al fin.- Se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Tras un par de vueltas...

- No puedo dormir.-

A la mañana siguiente, Italia bajó, desbordando alegría, al comedor...

- ¡Ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Anoche soñé con un gato viudo qué cantaba!-

- No lo soñaste.- Le contestó Austria, quién caminaba rumbo al pasillo con los ojos notoriamente irritados.

Y desde ese día, Italia dejaba un plato con leche para el gato...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Lo peor era que noche tras noche volvía a trepar al mismo árbol que se encontraba justamente a un lado de su ventana...

- Como si no fuera suficiente soportarlo todo el día.- Gruñó mientras qué restregaba con fuerza el paño qué utilizaba en el banco.- Y con esas comidas qué hace, ese analfabeta campesino, acaba con mis nervios.- Apretó más contra el mueble.- A todo le pone ajo, comino y pimienta. **[6]** O le pone chile, tomate y cebolla. **[7]**- bufó de nueva cuenta.- ¡O las seis juntas! ¿Qué rayos cree, qué somos unos muertos de hambre?-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Austria había decidido salir esa tarde de la casa para tratar de comer algo más _"decente"_ para su persona y estómago...

- Lo más seguro es que haya preparado sus _"navegantes"_ **[8]** con _"divorciados."_ **[9]**- Murmuraba en voz baja al quitarse el saco tras volver a casa.- No sabe hacer otra cosa que frijoles y huevos con salsa.-

- ¡Austria, Austria!- Italia salió al encuentro con el austríaco.- ¿Adivina qué nos hizo de cenar México, ve?-

- No quisiera imaginármelo.- No quería oír a Veneciano, posiblemente le acarrearía un repentino dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Nos preparó pollo almendrado a la créme **[10]**!- Agitó los brazos emocionado.- ¡Ve! ¡Y de postre nos sirvió cuajado de chocolate y vainilla!-

Austria apretó los puños con fuerza; al parecer, México aprovechó su ausencia para preparar platillos de alta cocina y repostería. ¡Cómo se ha de haber burlado de él!...

- ¡Don Rigo, ya regresó!- Esa molesta voz alegre le comenzaba a crispar los nervios.- ¿No gusta cenar? Le guardamos un plato.-

- No, gracias.- Respondió entre dientes y dándole la espalda.- No tengo hambre.-

- ¡Entonces el Asombroso Yo no lo desperdiciará!- Gritó Prusia con el platillo en mano.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Se sentó en el banco tras terminar de limpiarlo, comenzando a limpiar tecla por tecla si fuese necesario...

- Está floja.- Notó que no sonaba bien.- **_¡ESE BÁRBARO!_**-

Se alzó para revisar el interior del instrumento, encontrando efectivamente que una cuerda estaba floja...

- Como nada es suyo, lo destruye el infeliz.- Apretó la cuerda.- Y nunca se está quieto.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

Trató de ignorar el ruido infernal del martillo, con el cuál José María Itzae según estaba haciendo un tallador. [11] Así que se metió a su habitación, tomó algunas hojas y tinta, y empezó a trabajar en una partitura...

***PAS***

- **¡*MYU*!**-

A causa del grito repentino del mexicano, Roderich rayó la hoja destruyendo lo que probablemente fuera una gran obra musical...

- Mi partitura.- Miró horrorizado lo que acababa de hacer.- Mi trabajo.-

Molesto hasta la coronilla, abrió la ventana y buscó a México para regañarlo...

-**¡*MEAOUW*!**- Gritaba Chema revolcándose en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba el dedo en el cuál se había pegado.- **¿¡_MARTILLO HIJO DE_ *MEOW* *MEAOUW* *MEOW* *MYU* *MEOW* *MEAOUW*!? ¡*MYU*!**- Y otras más decía en el proceso.

- Qué... vulgar.- El rostro de Austria se teñía de azul conforme oía grosería tras grosería salir de la boca del mexicano.

- ¡México, México!- Italia se acercó preocupado al joven de piel canela.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-** ¿¡_TÚ COMO_ *MEOW* _CREES QUE ME SIENTO_!?**- Le gritó enojado México.- **_¿¡NADA MÁS_ *MEAOUW* _UN_ *MEOW* _DEDO PARA QUÉ SIENTAS COMO_ *MEAOUW*!?**-

- ¡Ah! ¡Alemania, Alemania!- Llorando, Veneciano salió en busca del alemán.- ¡Ve!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Terminó de afinar la cuerda, se sentó y verificó que fuese correcta la nota al tiempo de ejecutarla...

- Listo.- Comenzó a pasar sus dedos checando las demás teclas.- Todas parecen estar bien afinadas. Ahora a limpiarlas.-

No iba a negar que la presencia de México le desagradara, sino que además era irritante, molesta, y lo qué era peor, era muy entrometido con las cosas que no le concernían. Especialmente lo qué ocurrió dos días atrás...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Encontró a Chema dentro de su habitación, con una escoba en manos, lo cuál le daba mala espina. Además, de qué había entrado sin permiso...

- ¡Ah, Don Rigo!- México le sonrió.- Vine a limpiar su cuarto.-

- No necesito qué hagas la limpieza.- Le contestó duramente.- Lárgate.-

- ¡No diga esas cosas, Don Rigo!- Le soltó una palmada en la espalda.

Eso hizo que el austriaco se irritada, pero José María no lo notó, ya que se puso a curiosear la habitación, la cuál contenía una gran cantidad de vitrinas con cosas interesantes **[12]**...

- Escúchame bien, no quiero...-

- ¡Oh!- Se acercó a una de las vitrinas, ignorando a Roderich.- Este viene de mi casa, ¿no es así?-

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del austríaco, por lo qué avanzó y tomó de la muñeca al joven de piel canela...

- ¿Don Rigo?- Preguntó confundido por tal acción.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No lo toques, podrías romperlo.- Le advirtió.

- ¡Ah, qué Don Rigo este!- Chema se rió de la seriedad del otro.- Ni que me lo fuera a llevar. Además, ese penacho no me pertenece por ser un regalo de Moctezuma II a los españoles. **[13]** Usted conoce el dicho, _"no puedes pedir que te regresen el regalo, a menos que sea a un divorciado."_-

- Aún así, no quiero que estés en mi cuarto.- Comenzó a empujarlo para que se fuera.

- ¿Mmm?- Su atención recayó en otra vitrina y se aproximó a ella.- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es?-

Totalmente fastidiado, Austria cometió el error de responderle sin pensar...

- Es la Lanza Sagrada. **[14]**- Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

De inmediato, se dio cuenta de lo qué había hecho. Volteó a ver a México, quién lo veía con un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro...

- ¿La lanza con la qué atravesaron a Nuestro Señor?- Preguntó con un toque de ansiedad en la voz.

No le respondió, así qué Chema volvió a mirarla...

- Ahora entiendo.- Empezó a decir.- Éste es el motivo oculto por el cuál fue anexado a Alemania** [15]**, ¿no es así, Austria?-

- Eso es algo qué a ti no te importa.- No iba a permitir que un país menos desarrollado le diera un sermón.- ¡Tú no eres más que una nación de sirvientes esclavos con costumbres barbáricas, iletrados y con delirios de grandeza! ¡El lugar qué les corresponden a los de tu tipo deberían ser los pantanos llenos de barro y la mugre en la que se revuelcan!-

Jamás en su vida se había sentido así; uno lleno de coraje y el otro, de vergüenza. Ambos comenzaron a inhalar y exhalar de una manera apresurada, sin poder decirse nada en esos momentos. Más, México rompió el silencio...

- ¿Y eso qué?- Le respondió dolido por el insulto.- ¡Al menos, yo estoy orgulloso de qué puedo hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta y no permito que nadie decida por mí!- Esbozó una sonrisa venenosa.- Pero claro, usted no puede entender eso ya qué tiene al pobre de Alemania como su niñero y partiéndose el lomo **[16]** sólo porqué al Señor no se le antoja mover un simple dedo.-

- Más te vale que te calles, pordiosero, o sino...-

- ¿O sino qué? ¿Llamará a Alemania para qué se arregle conmigo porqué usted tiene miedo a ensuciarse?- Agitó un poco las manos.- ¡Pues no me callo! ¡Y usted no va a callarme! ¿Cree qué no me doy cuenta de cómo trata a los demás y lo qué piensa de ellos? ¡Sé perfectamente la clase de nación que soy! ¡Y aunque el resto del mundo me pise, me calumnie y me haga caer, volveré a levantarme porqué nunca he necesitado de nadie para ponerme de pie!-

Apretó los puños con fuerza, había tanto qué deseaba decir y gritar, que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Y eso era algo frustrante, ya qué de nada servía protestar de qué el austríaco viviese ahí, bajo la dependencia de Alemania **[17]**...

- ¡Tú no vas a venir aquí y decirme esa clase de majaderías, país tercermundista!- Le gritó Roderich ofuscado del coraje, ¿quién era México para hablarle de esa forma?- ¡No tengo porqué estar oyendo a un ladrón y asesino!-

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo dijo?-

- ¡Asesino! ¡Eso fue lo qué dije!- Le repitió.- ¿O acaso crees que no lo sabía, bandido, qué mataron a Maximiliano I? ¡Sé bien de qué están hechos los países de tu calaña, llenos de podredumbre y salvajes incivilizados! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la qué España los encontrara! ¡Este sería un mundo mejor sin ustedes!-

- Eso es lo que usted cree.- Sonrió con amargura el mexicano.- Yo no soy un asesino, tal vez me haya empapado de sangre de gente buena y mala, ¡pero no he matado a nadie sin razón!- Agachó la mirada para después alzarla.- ¡Sí fusilamos a Don Maximiliano de Habsburgo, pero no fue asesinado! ¡Él murió de frente y con valor, como lo haría un hombre de verdad! ¡Pero a usted nunca le importó lo qué fuera de él y ni siquiera derramó una lágrima por su memoria! ¡Y todo por esa maldita soberbia! ¿Donde estaba usted cuando le mandó decir su propia familia que lo preferían primero ver muerto? ¿Donde estaba usted cuando se encontraba en una celda preso y enfermo?- Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos cafés.- ¿Donde estaba usted cuando se olvidó de él?-

La bofetada no se hizo esperar; y aún temblando del coraje, Austria apenas si podía controlar sus impulsos...

- Quiero que te largues en este instante de mi casa.- Lo amenazó.

- No, chiquito, fíjate que no. **[18]**- Le respondió con frialdad.- Esta, esta no es su casa, y usted no puede mandarme a mí. Esta casa es de Alemania, y yo no haré nada mientras él no lo diga. Así que se fregó, Don Rigo.-

Dicho esto, dejó solo a Austria, encerrado en su habitación y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Y desde ese momento, las cosas se habían puesto peor, desde el punto de vista del austríaco. Ya qué cada vez que México le veía, parecía estarse riendo de él, haciéndolo sentir insignificante. Y por si fuera poco, usando a otras naciones, justo como lo acontecido el día anterior, cuando Hungría estaba de visita **[19]**...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Las risas podían oírse desde su cuarto, y aunque los había espiado en silencio **[20]**, la curiosidad lo mataba para ir al piso inferior y descubrir qué tanto hacían ambas naciones. Así qué bajó y los encontró en la sala: México encendió un viejo tocadiscos y tras colocar un disco, le ofreció la mano a quién fuera su ex-esposa, comenzando a bailar al compás de _"Alejandra"_ **[21]**...

- ¡Vaya, México!- Se oyó a Hungría decir mientras reía.- No sabía qué supieras bailar tan bien.-

- Es muy halagador de su parte, señorita Hungría.- Le sonrió mientras veía por encima de su hombro.- Gracias.-

Siguieron riendo y bailando mientras platicaban cosas que los demás no podían oír. Y Roderich se sintió de pronto herido en su amor propio, al igual qué traicionado tras ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeta. Recordó la medalla de plata qué México le había regalado, y una duda lo asaltó...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Prusia hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a molestar a Austria, restregando su fría cerveza sobre su frente al verlo así. Por lo qué le echó más leña al fuego.- Cómo dicen en México, te están bajando la vieja. **[22]** ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto, _"Señorito"_?-

- Ella es libre de hacer lo qué quiera.- Le respondió molesto por el comentario del prusiano.- Además, de qué no me importa en lo absoluto.-

- Don Rigo.- Esa voz tan molesta e irritante lo ponía tenso.- ¿No gusta bailar? No conmigo, claro.-

Tanto Hungría como Prusia se echaron a reír por el comentario de Chema...

- Oye, México.- Habló de repente Hungría.- ¿Por qué Rigo?-

- Es que _"Rigo es Amor."_ **[23]**- Le contestó con una gran sonrisa y haciendo la _"V"_ de la victoria en cada mano.

- **_¡VULGAR!_**- Gritó enrojecido y se retiró a su aposento oyendo las carcajadas de Gilbert por cada rincón de la casa.

Tiró un par de cosas, rompió algunas partituras mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro. Desde qué México entró a esa casa, su vida cayó por un torbellino...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¡Ve!- Se oyó al fondo del pasillo.- Estoy muy cansado, ve.-

- ¡No te apures, morrito! ¡No hay nada qué un buen baño caliente y una rica cena no puedan arreglar!-

Y para la mala suerte de Austria, México pasó justo frente al cuarto, provocando que se llevara una mano a la nariz y boca...

- Qué... peste...- Su rostro se puso azul por el aroma a sudor que despedía José María.

**.~o0o~.**

Ya había terminado de limpiar por completo el piano, pero las ganas de ejecutar alguna melodía se habían esfumado no hacía mucho tiempo. Ciertamente, todo lo qué había discutido con José María Itzae lo tenía pensando día y noche, por lo qué no sentía ni un momento de calma, y no podía negar que algunas lo hacían sentirse enojado consigo mismo...

- Pero ya no se puede cambiar la historia.- Se dijo para justificarse.- Las cosas así tuvieron qué pasar.-

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta y alguien entró para observarlo, más no la cerró por completo para no hacer ruido. Roderich alzó una mano y comenzó a tocar algunas teclas sin precisar qué melodía era la que estaba ejecutando, sólo quería tocar y olvidar todos esos pensamientos qué cargaba dentro de su conciencia...

Fue entonces cuando él entró. Recién bañado, aún le corrían algunas gotas del cabello, deslizándose por su cuello. Sin decir nada, se sentó a un lado del austríaco, mirándolo fijamente. Y éste no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio al saberlo ahí, así qué dejó de tocar, ignorándolo...

Pero México extendió su mano y tocó algunas notas agudas con suavidad, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa, lo cuál le molestó a Austria, ya que no sólo le daba a entender qué no se iría, sino qué también lo estaba imitando. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió tocando, mostrando su seriedad característica...

José María ni se inmutó ante esto y a su vez, siguió tocando dándole un poco más de fuerza a su interpretación. Por lo qué Austria decidió terminar ahí, dándole final a ese absurdo juego qué el mexicano se empeñaba en seguir. Tras la última nota y con toda propiedad, se detuvo dispuesto a marcharse en ese instante...

Y fue en ese instante qué México le sorprendió, cuando sus manos se deslizaban por las teclas y arrancaban hermosas notas, llenas de maestría y destreza, las cuáles nunca se imaginó qué tuviera. Se volvió a verlo, y vio en su rostro una serenidad y una cálida sonrisa qué sólo mostraban aquellos qué amaban de corazón a la música...

- Maestro Rigo.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza, lanzándole la invitación.

Tal vez fue su orgullo, o quizás un repentino impulso rebelde, pero una corriente eléctrica fluyó por todo su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro sus manos correspondieron a la invitación del mexicano. Las notas fluían y se mezclaban, dando paso a una melodía qué hablaba sin palabras y que en menos de un minuto, decía más que en cien años. Un sentimiento de paz invadió al austríaco, al igual que la alegría que sólo la música podría brindar; así qué improvisó las últimas notas, ganándole Chema el interpretarlas, tocando juguetonamente las teclas correspondientes...

- ¡Bravo!- Ambas naciones voltearon a ver tras oír un par de aplausos.- Señor Austria, México. Eso fue muy hermoso.-

- Hungría.- Dijo Austria algo distraído.

- Señorita Elizabeta.- Le sonrió José María Itzae.- ¿Nos estaba escuchando?-

- ¡Claro!- Le respondió sonriente la húngara.- Y jamás esperé ver a los dos tocando maravillosamente, ¿cómo se llama esa canción?-

- Ah, sólo es un dueto de piano. **[24]** Nada más.- México se llevó una mano a la sien.- No es la gran cosa.-

- México.- Chema se volvió hacia Roderich.- Tú, ¿sabes tocar el piano?-

- ¡Pero por supuesto que sí, Don Rigo!- Le contestó alegre el moreno.- Aunque a decir verdad, aprendí antes a tocar el clavicordio **[25]** cuando era un chamaco.-

- ¿Acaso dijiste clavicordio?- Le preguntó sorprendido de tal información.

- Así es.- Acarició el piano.- También aprendí a tocar el órgano, usted sabe, por eso de la música sacra. **[26]**-

Austria guardó silencio, si México decía la verdad significaba qué tenía mucho más tiempo de conocer y tocar el piano **[27]**; cosa que lo tenía un poco confundido...

- Si es cierto, ¿porqué el otro día qué llegaste tocaste de ese... modo?-

- ¡Ah, es qué me puse muy nervioso!- Se echó a reír.- Y pues, sólo toqué lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, Don Rigo.-

- Ya... veo.- Contestó con el rostro azul.

- Pues eso es muy interesante, México.- Habló Hungría.- ¿Y aún sigues tocando música sacra?-

- No, ya casi no, señorita Elizabeta.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Con los cambios de tiempo, las generaciones cambian, al igual que los géneros.- Soltó un suspiro.- Y desgraciadamente, queda muy poco de esa época, varias obras se perdieron; además de que las autoridades españolas frenaron tanto el enriquecimiento cultural y educativo de mi gente. **[28]**- Miró al suelo un instante.- Aunque durante el gobierno de Don Porfirio, se volvió a tener interés en cultivarse culturalmente por medio de las artes y la música. Sin embargo, varios músicos como Juventino Rosas no recibieron el crédito qué merecían. **[29]**-

Elizabeta, viendo qué José María se veía deprimido, decidió hacer algo al respecto...

- Voy a traer un poco de té, ¿no gustas, México?- Le preguntó.

- No, gracias. No me duele nada. **[30]**- Le contestó sonriente, dejando confundidos a ambos europeos.

- De acuerdo.- Sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos.

- Don Rigo.- Habló de pronto el moreno.- Yo... ehm... quería disculparme por lo del otro día.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó desconcertado.

- Sí, verá. Yo sólo soy un invitado, y pues, no debí insultarlo de esa manera, digo, sólo la olla conoce el hervor de sus frijoles **[31]**, y pues, lo de Maximiliano de Habsburgo, pues él no debió terminar así.- Hizo una pausa mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.- Con permiso, voy por un vaso con agua.-

México salió de la habitación, poco después entró Hungría, que traía el té junto con unos pastelillos en una charola...

- Traje el té.- Le sonrió.- ¿Y México?-

- ¿Eh? Salió por un vaso con agua.- Le contestó Austria, poniéndose de pie para sujetar su taza de té.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar, pero era tal la seriedad de Austria, que el silencio hacía pesado el ambiente...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Roderich?- Hungría volteó a verle.- Luces preocupado.-

- ¿Eh? No es nada, es sólo que estoy un poco distraído.- Le respondió.- Aunque...- Desvió la mirada.- Tal vez no debería culpar del todo a México por la muerte de Maximiliano I.- En eso, estalló.- Hungría, a mí me prohibieron ir a verle, de otro modo, hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, pero creo que no pude hacer nada.-

- Austria.- Elizabeta le tomó con suavidad de la mano.- Yo estoy muy segura de que sí hubieras logrado algo al respecto, sin embargo tenemos qué obedecer las órdenes que nos dan, sin importar si son buenas o malas.- Soltó un suspiro y su semblante se volvió triste.- Yo estuve presente durante el fusilamiento, y puedo asegurarte que era México a quién más le dolió la situación. Le pidió perdón antes de tomar el arma, y claramente se veía que estaba temblando al momento de disparar. **[32]**-

El austríaco no dijo nada, miró por un momento la mano cálida de la húngara...

- Elizabeta.- La nación volteó a verlo.- Si a ti te agrada México, yo no me opondré en lo absoluto.- Roderich desvió la mirada sonrojado.- Si eso es lo qué deseas.-

- Austria, ¿tú crees qué a mí me gusta México?- Le preguntó divertida.

- Pues, los vi bailar y reír tan amenamente.- Soltó la mano de Hungría.- Qué me di cuenta que tal vez yo no hice suficiente por ti, ni antes ni después del Tratado de San Germán. **[33]**-

Guardó silencio, pese a las diferencias qué tenían, México parecía un buen partido. Después de todo, varios países, principalmente Estados Unidos, tenían puestos sus ojos en él desde que era una Colonia de España...

- ¡Qué tonto eres, Roderich!- Se rió la mujer.- Ciertamente, México es alguien interesante y joven, pero nada más somos buenos amigos.- Le sonrió.- Además, él me recuerda a ti cuando éramos más jóvenes, sólo qué a diferencia tuya, nadie le tendió la mano cuando estaba en problemas.-

- Sí, puede qué tengas razón.- Le respondió, y no evitó recordar el pasado, y la discusión qué tuvieran días atrás.- Aún sigue siendo una nación joven.-

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Chema les preguntó de repente, sin enterarse de lo qué habían platicado los europeos.

- Claro que no, México.- Le sonrió la mujer.- Oye, me preguntaba si no nos podrías interpretar algunas de las canciones de las qué nos hablaste hace un momento. Me entró mucha curiosidad de oír una.-

- Bueeeno, sólo si Don Rigo me da permiso para usar su piano.- Le contestó México.- Pero no le aseguro qué suene bien, ya que fueron escritas para clavicordio.-

- Está bien.- Contestó tras meditarlo un momento.- Sólo si prometes no destruir mi piano.-

- ¡Ah, qué Don Rigo este!- Se sentó en el banquillo y se volvió a verlos.- Necesita alivianarse un poco. **[34]**-

- Sólo toca, ¿quieres?- Le pidió irritado.

- De acuerdo.- Volvió su vista al frente.- Aquí vamos.-

Empezó a tocar la melodía **[35]**; la cuál era suave, tranquila y fresca. José María interpretaba con una precisión y agilidad increíbles, que era difícil decir que no era él quién ejecutara tal pieza musical. Austria, sin embargo, prestaba atención a cada nota, y en momento, se perdió en otro mundo, caminando entre calles y edificios de una época esplendorosa qué se había extinguido con el paso de los años. Una época donde el viento soplaba y le hacía sentir un viejo sentimiento de paz, aunado a la sensación de seguridad qué tienen los niños cuando son amados...

- ¡Vaya, México!- Elizabeta aplaudió apenas finalizara, provocando que el austríaco saliera de su trance.- Eso fue fantástico.-

- Muchas gracias, señorita Hungría.- Chema se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Don Rigo, ¿qué le pareció a usted?-

- ¿Eh?- La pregunta lo agarró desprevenido.- Bueno, no estuvo mal.-

- ¿Está seguro de eso, Don Rigo?- José María Itzae se acercó a él, curioso.- ¿No será qué está pensando en otra cosa?-

- No sé a qué te refieres.- Le contestó tajante.- Y no quiero qué me digas así.-

- Pues a mí me agrada.- Dijo de repente Hungría.- Aunque _"Maestro Rigo"_ se oía mejor.-

- Sí, tiene razón, señorita Elizabeta.- La apoyó México.- Pero creo que el Maestro Rigo está preocupado por otra cosa, ¿no lo cree?-

- Ahora que lo dices, sí.- Dijo con un tono de complicidad.- Así parece.-

- ¡Yo no estoy preocupado por nada!- Estalló Austria.- ¡Así qué dejen de molestarme!-

- Tranquilo, Maestro Rigo.- El moreno lo palmeó un par de veces.- Si es por lo del penacho, ya le dije que no tengo problema con eso. Aunque eso sí, necesita ser reparado con urgencia. **[36]**-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Reparado?- Preguntó confundido el europeo.

- Así es, le faltan algunas plumas y ornamentos. Pero eso podemos arreglarlo mañana.- Se estiró.- Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a preparar la cena.-

- ¡Oh, en ese caso, yo puedo ayudarte, México!- Se ofreció la húngara.

- Siendo así, apreciaré toda su ayuda, mi bella dama.- Le ofreció el brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación riendo.

Austria iba a salir tras ellos, pero se detuvo a medio camino para observar a su piano. Regresó hasta el instrumento y posó una mano sobre él...

- Siempre era el único que te tocaba, además de ser observado por los demás.- Tocó un par de notas.- Pero, por primera vez, la nación que menos me esperaba qué tuviese un ápice de lo que yo siento por la música, tocó conmigo y a mi nivel. Aparte, de qué en esta ocasión me tocó ser un espectador.- Sonrió levemente.- Y creo, que no estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto?-

Bajó la tapa, y salió de la habitación, con su seriedad característica...

**Continuará...**  
_

**[1]** Si recuerdan bien el primer capítulo, Austria cerró con candado ese cuarto. Desde entonces no lo ha abierto.

**[2]** ¿Qué les dije?

**[3]** O la única qué conoce, ¿o no se han dado cuenta qué es la misma?

**[4]** Para ser más específicos, el mismo día en qué Japón y México hicieron las paces al final del capítulo 1.

**[5]** _"El gato viudo"_ de Chava Flores. La versión que más me gusta es con Manolín y Clavillazo.

**[6]** Estos tres condimentos son los más básicos para muchos de los guisos mexicanos.

**[7]** Estos tres ingredientes son lo más esenciales, ya sea para hacer una salsa, o para realizar guisos algo picantes.

**[8]** _"Navegantes"_ Son frijoles de olla.

**[9]**_ "Divorciados"_ Son un par de huevos estrellados, cubiertos cada uno con una salsa distinta, ya sea roja o verde.

**[10]** Esto es pechuga de pollo desmenuzado con almendra fileteada y crema de leche.

**[11]** Instrumento de madera para lavar a mano. Puede ser de vidrio con marco de madera o sobre la madera misma tener clavados pequeños alambres intercalados.

**[12]** Como lo mencionara en _"Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales"_, las vitrinas que están en el cuarto son los _"tesoros"_ que ha ido guardando Austria. En este caso, serían las del Museo de Viena.

**[13]** El _"Penacho de Moctezuma"_, ahora llamado _"Penacho del México Antiguo"_, fue uno de los 158 regalos qué Moctezuma II le obsequió a Hernán Cortés, ya que pensaba que se trataba del antiguo emperador de Tula, Quetzalcóatl; quién había dicho que volvería por los tesoros que había dejado, lo cuál indica que el penacho no pudo haber sido usado, y qué podría tener más de 1000 años en vez de 500 como se piensa.

A su vez, Hernán Cortés decidió enviárselos a Carlos V del Imperio Romano-Germánico, también conocido como Carlos I de España.

**[14]** También conocida como la_ "Lanza de Longinus."_ Se dice que esta es una de las cuatro lanzas más reconocidas en el mundo, como aquella con la que hirió a Jesucristo durante la Crucifixión.

Se halla custodiada en el museo del Palacio Hofburg, en Viena.

Se dice que fue usada por Constantino el Grande, Carlomagno, Federico Barbarroja y Adolfo Hitler; quién le apasionaba la historia de la lanza sagrada y pasaba horas contemplándola en el museo de Viena.

**[15]** Se decía que quién poseyera la lanza, poseería el mundo; por lo que el 14 de marzo de 1938, Adolfo Hitler anunció la anexión de Austria a Alemania y ordenó llevar todos los tesoros de la Casa de los Habsburgo, a quiénes consideraba traidores a la raza germánica, rumbo a Nüremberg. De este modo, fue como se posesionó de la lanza.

**[16]** _"Partirse el lomo"_ Esto es trabajar mucho y conseguir poco, a veces nada.

**[17]** Cuando Austria fue anexada a Alemania, México fue el único qué presentó una protesta oficial en contra de esto a la Sociedad de Naciones. En cambio, los Países Aliados simplemente dijeron que no estaba bien pero que no era su problema.

**[18]** Frase muy usada para decir no o negarse.

**[19]** Justamente el capítulo anterior.

**[20]** Sí, era Austria quién los estaba observando.

**[21]** Vals mexicano cuyo autor fue Enrique Mora Andrade. Se interpretó por primera vez el 15 de julio 1907. Es uno de los valses más famosos del mundo.

**[22]** _"Bajar la (el) vieja (o)"_ Esta frase se usa cuando un extraño aparece y llama la atención de una persona que ya tiene pareja por medio de coqueteos o seducción.

**[23]** Tanto la pose como la frase son del cantante mexicano Rigo Tovar, que fuese una figura muy reconocida internacionalmente. Quedó ciego a causa de las luces del escenario, y cuando murió, tanto Estados Unidos como México peleaban por la nacionalidad de este artista; aparte, varios estados mexicanos se disputaron el lugar de nacimiento. Sin embargo, su ciudad natal fue H. Matamoros, Tamaulipas.

**[24]** _"Piano Duet"_ de Danny Elfman; sacado de _"Corpse Bride"_

**[25]** Instrumento musical, antecesor del piano. En lugar de golpear las cuerdas, las jalaba con pequeños ganchos. Tanto el clavicordio como el órgano se usaron como parte de la Evangelización en la Nueva España.

**[26]** Música religiosa, se usaba en las iglesias para convertir a los indígenas al catolicismo. Algunas melodías y canciones se siguen interpretando hoy en día.

**[27]** Bartolomeo Cristofori, el creador del piano, trabajaba arreglando clavicordios.

**[28]** El México prehispánico consideraba la música indispensable para la realización de las ceremonias religiosas. Los misioneros al darse cuenta de ello, los impulsaron no sólo a aprender las artes musicales, arquitectónicas, pinturas entre otras; sino qué también les enseñaron a construir los instrumentos, a componer, así como también otros oficios para sobrevivir el régimen español.

Pero esto provocó el descontento de varios obispos y autoridades eclesiásticas y seculares, que se quejaron con el rey Felipe II diciendo qué promovía la pereza en los indígenas, que no pagaban impuestos y permanecían en las iglesias componiendo y ejecutando música sacra.

**[29]** Don Porfirio Díaz logró restablecer relaciones con los extranjeros, principalmente con Francia. Envió a varios músicos mexicanos a estudiar allá, además de qué permitió que los franceses ayudaran en las artes, política, economía, educación, entre otros.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Juventino Rosas, como vendió los derechos del vals **"Sobre las olas"**, varios extranjeros se adjudicaron el crédito de esta obra e incluso decían que el vals provenía de Austria. Ante esto, y viendo la falta de apoyo por parte del gobierno mexicano, Juventino Rosas abandonó México y murió en Cuba. No obstante, se le reconoció tardíamente su ingenio musical y sus restos fueron traídos a la tierra azteca, en donde se le sepultó en la Rotonda de los Hombres Ilustres.

**[30]** Cuando le duele el estómago, Chema toma té de manzanilla.

**[31]** Esta frase indica que sólo uno sabe lo qué oculta por dentro.

**[32]** El jefe de la cuadrilla encargada de fusilar a Maximiliano le pidió disculpas, más éste dijo: "Usted es soldado, cumpla con su deber."

**[33]** El Tratado de San Germán fue firmado por Austria y los Países Aliados en 1919. Este estipulaba la desintegración del Imperio Austro-húngaro, prohibía cualquier tipo de alianza entre Austria y Alemania; además, de definir los límites territoriales actuales de Austria.

**[34]** Alivianarse, esto es, relajarse.

**[35]** Para la desgracia de las autoras, no contamos con el nombre de esta obra representativa de la Época Colonial interpretada en clavicordio. Sólo sabemos qué pertenece al cd del **_"Panorama de la Música para Instrumentos de Teclado en México Durante el Período Colonial"_** de Raúl Wenceslao Capistrán Gracia. Sólo contamos con el libro autografiado por el autor.

**[36]** El penacho estaba en tan mal estado, que el Museo de Viena y el Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia trabajaron juntos por espacio de 8 años.

Las plumas originales estaban desgarradas, por lo qué usaron plumas de quetzal y otras aves europeas, ya que las originales eran de aves extintas que existieron en el siglo X.

Los mismo pasó con los discos y ornamentos, tuvieron qué ser reemplazados con piezas hechas de bronce, debido a qué las originales de oro fueron arrancados.

**[37]** _"La Petenera"_ de los Hermanos Calderón. Debo aclarar qué la versión que les presento es una de las tantas qué han interpretado.

* * *

_**~*~¡EXTRA!~*~**_

Y esa noche, en la rama del mismo árbol, las cuerdas de un violín rompían el silencio nocturno...

_~ Paseándome por Hungría, salí directo a Rumania. Paseándome por Hungría, salí directo a Rumania. Luego me fui pa' Sofia. ¡Ay, la, la, la, la! Luego me fui pa' Sofia, la capital de Bulgaria. Salí después a Turquía, a Grecia, Serbia y Albania.~_ Los versos del son huasteco **[37]** se acoplaban a la voz del mexicano.

- ¿Ah? Sólo es México cantando.-

Austria volvió a recostarse en su cama para seguir durmiendo...

- Momento.- Se alzó.- ¿De donde sacó ese violín?- Se preguntó confundido de la procedencia del instrumento musical.  
_

* * *

México y Austria establecieron relaciones diplomáticas el 30 de julio de 1842; suspendieron el contacto a raíz de la guerra de Intervención. Sus vínculos fueron restablecidos el 27 de junio de 1901.

El gobierno mexicano abogó, junto con Brasil, en 1952 ante la ONU por la inclusión de Austria como miembro de dicha organización; además, de qué presionó a los Países Aliados para la conclusión del Tratado de Estado que restableció la autonomía y la soberanía austríaca en 1955, después de un período de 10 años de ocupación por las fuerzas aliadas.

**~.~.~**

El penacho del México Antiguo en sí era de los objetos de menor valor, ya qué los más valiosos fueron un Sol de 2 metros de diámetro con un peso de 17 kilos de oro puro, y otros discos preciosos qué representaban a Venus y a la Luna.

Muchos no saben, pero si el penacho del México Antiguo regresa a tierras mexicanas, México debe intercambiarlo por el carruaje de oro puro de Maximiliano I, el cuál es la pieza emblemática del Castillo de Chapultepec; y el _"Chimalli"_, un escudo ceremonial prehispánico azteca hecho de piel de jaguar y decorado con plumas de pericos, cardenal rojo, cotinga azul y pato. Tiene 70 centímetros de diámetro, pesa 2 kilos y tiene como motivo cuatro medias lunas, y le cuelgan decenas de listones de ixtle que terminan en plumas preciosas.

No obstante, a finales de diciembre del 2012, se corrió la noticia de qué posiblemente el penacho venga a tierras aztecas por espacio de cuatro meses, en un intercambio temporal por el carruaje de oro puro de Maximiliano I.

**~.~.~**

Hitler conocía a profundidad todo lo referente a la Lanza Sagrada, al igual qué el destino de aquellos quiénes la usaron y perdieron su control. Y no queriendo tener la misma suerte, la escondió en una bóveda subterránea, la cuál fue descubierta por Estados Unidos el 30 de abril de 1945, devolviéndola a Austria tiempo después en 1947.

Esto ocasionó qué Hitler compartiera el mismo destino que sus dueños anteriores al suicidarse.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Soy _José María Itzae Infante García_, y como ustedes sabrán, soy la personificación de _Estados Unidos Mexicanos_, o _México_, aunque también me pueden llamar _Chema_.

Estoy aquí para agradecerles a nombre de las autoras el apoyo qué les han brindado a lo largo de estos 10 capítulos, y también para explicarles un poco sobre las diferentes categorías en la qué se divide _"Sabor a mí"_, ya que sólo una tiene continuidad, pero las demás están un poco relacionadas.

_**a) "Diario de observación de Japón"** _- Aquí se desarrollará la parte más importante de toda la trama, dando a conocer a México y su forma de relacionarse con el resto del mundo. Aunque nada más sean unos cuántos países.

**_b) "Recuerdos de una Nación Pobre"_** - Aquí se narrará la Historia de México, sólo que estas partes vendrán del "Diario de observación de Japón"

**_c) "Pregúntale a él"_** - Hablará de detalles o curiosidades mexicanas, sean comidas o acontecimientos ocurridos.

**_d) "Mister Amigo"_** - Tratará de las relaciones qué tiene México con otros países

**_e) "¡Oh, la estática!"_ **- Ahondará en la relación de México con Estados Unidos, y los problemas qué han tenido a lo largo de los años. ¿Ahora saben porqué se llama estática? Es a causa de la fricción.

**_f) "Trueque"_ **- Aquí veremos sobre aquellos inventos qué México le ha dado al mundo entero.

**_g) "¡Así no, idiota!"_** - Éste hablará de las fiestas, costumbres y festejos mexicanos, y de cómo se celebran.

**_h) "Mitos y mitotes"_** - Cómo su nombre lo indica, tratará sobre los mitos y leyendas que se cuentan en nuestro país.

**_i) "No todos los días"_** - Éstos serán los _"Especiales"_ que las autoras tendrán para los lectores, algunos basados en experiencias personales.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo **_"Diario de observación de Japón 2"_**!

* * *

_¿Sabías qué...?_

_¿... la autora usa cuatro cuadernos para este fanfic: uno para los sumarios de cada capítulo, otro para la información reunida, otro para la historia y el último para las notas?_

_¿... tiene lápices elegidos para cada fanfic; los de "Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales" son blancos con negro y tienen figuras de luceros, lunas y estrellas de color plateadas?_

_¿... la autora se acaba de terminar 3 lápices para llegar hasta este capítulo?_

_¿... en el primer capítulo se terminó un lápiz y medio?_

_¿... el primer capítulo lo terminó exactamente a las 4:30 am, justo la hora en la qué dijo Chema que llegó Prusia?_

_¿... fue Dinamarca quién quería tomar una tortilla y comida de la cestita de México?_

_¿... la autora no se explica porqué aparece la palabra "coraje" en vez de "celos" como lo tenía planeado para el capítulo de "Smile"?_

_¿... Chema le dice Güicho a Alemania sólo cuando hay gente?_

_¿... casi todos los capítulos del 2 al 10 están relacionados con el 1?_

_¿... México tiene otra arma escondida entre sus ropas, aparte del cuchillo del capítulo 6?_

_¿... en casi todos los capítulos hay pistas sobre uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Chema?_

_¿... muchos personajes le pegan a México?_

_¿... cada vez que Chema y/o María José le dicen "chico" a Alfred es porqué lo tratan como un perro y éste no se da cuenta?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Qué? it's that true?- Preguntó histéricamente Estados Unidos.

- Claro que no.- Chema lanza un tamal gordo al fondo del cuarto.- ¡Ve por él, chico! ¡Ve por él!-

- Yeah!- Feliz, Alfred se abalanza sobre el tamal.

**~.~.~**

_¿... México hace enojar con mucha facilidad a Inglaterra?_

_¿... cuando están juntos, Italia y México siempre corren?_

**~.~.~**

- ¡Corre, morrito, qué Güicho nos alcanza!-

- ¡Ve!-

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames Güicho!- Reclamó furibundo el alemán.

**~.~.~**

_¿... fue Italia quién le pegó con el balón a Japón?_

_¿... la casa de Guanajuato de Chema es la misma que aparece en **"A la medida"**?_

_¿... la autora no quería escribir sobre México hasta que apareciera oficialmente?_

**~.~.~**

- No quiero hacerlo porqué siento qué la voy a regar.- Comenta RutLance-CrystalFairy.

- ¡Ay, por favor!- Le dijo DarkLady-Iria.- ¡Hay cómo 20 Méxicos! ¡Uno más no va a importar!-

**~.~.~**

_¿... el primer capítulo que ideó la autora fue **"¡Acuérdate del Álamo!"**?_

_¿...**"Sabor a mí"** obtuvo el doble de vistas en cuatro meses que el segundo fanfic más visto de RutLance-CrystalFairy, qué tiene 4 años de publicado?_

_¿... RutLance-CrystalFairy no usa su cuenta a causa de **"Los Cazadores de los Malos Fics"**?_

_¿... a una de las autoras le fascina Hetalia; y la otra se deprime, al grado de no escribir, al ver el manga y el ánime de Hetalia?_

**~.~.~**

- Mira, en esta tirita...-

- **_¡YA NO ME DIGAS NADA DE HETALIA, NO QUIERO SABERLO!_**- Sale corriendo hasta su cuarto y se avienta a donde están sus cuadernos.

10 minutos después...

- ¡Ugh! No puedo hacer nada.- Da otra vuelta en el piso y pasan 10 minutos más.- Mejor me voy a dormir.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... el review No.1 y el No. 25 son de la misma lectora?_

_¿... cada capítulo se hace en el momento y se publica apenas se termina de tecletear?_

_¿... cuatro personajes salieron antes de tiempo en la trama?_

_¿... las autoras no tienen idea de qué están hablando Austria y Prusia durante la cena; así como también con Chema cuando regresan de las compras?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Y de qué estaban hablando, tú?-

- ¿La verdad? No tengo la más mínima idea.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... Chema se acordó de los latinoamericanos cuando Alemania le preguntó sobre el pollo encebollado, qué es una receta de Centroamérica?_

_¿... la autora ha oído la misma canción para poder escribir los 10 capítulos?_

_¿... la autora no había oído **"Piano Duet"** hasta que su hermana le comentó que sería la más adecuada?_

_¿... **"Maestro Rigo"** sólo iba a ser la interpretación en piano?_

**~.~.~**

- Esta canción es de Estados Unidos.- Comentó Austria mientras tocaba el piano.

- Pues qué venga a reclamarnos, si se atreve.- Chema cortó una pistola.

**~.~.~**

_¿... el carácter de ambos México, José María Itzae y María José, están basados en sus autoras?_

_¿... la autora de María José le preguntó a quién creó a José María Itzae cuál sería el nombre adecuado para su OCFemenino, ella le respondió qué sólo invirtiera los nombres?_

_¿... cuándo Chema le grita a Servando qué no podía dejar morir a nadie, este diálogo fue inspirado por Cantinflas en la película de **"El doctorcito"**?_

_¿... el "silly character" qué menciona Alfred antes de iniciar el capítulo de **"Smile"** era Austria?_

_¿... la autora batalló mucho para hacer el capítulo de **"Smile"**, en parte porqué no quería hacerlo?_

_¿... el diálogo entre México y Francia en el capítulo 6, es un chiste recurrente entre ambas autoras?_

**~.~.~**

- No sé porqué, pero siento qué el primer beso de Chema se lo dio China.-

- ¿Y eso?-

- No sé, sólo lo siento.-

- ¿Y si se lo dio?-

- Ya te dije que no lo sé.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... Chema lleva su cestita de mimbre a cada reunión a la qué va?_

_¿... el dulce que tomó Japón es un rollo de colores y lo tuvo guardado por tres días, y luego lo cambió?_

_¿... el traje de Alfred la mitad de enfrente es de la Revolución Mexicana; y la parte trasera es por Elvis Presley, cuyos trajes blancos fueron hechos por un sastre mexicano que no tiene crédito por ser ilegal en Estados Unidos?_

_¿... de todos los platillos que se mencionan en el capítulo 3, sólo los chilaquiles son los únicos que las autoras no han hecho y mucho menos probarlo?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Porqué todos mencionan nada más los chilaquiles? Existen más platillos y de mejor sabor.-

- A lo mejor es lo único qué saben hacer.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... a Chema le agradan los niños?_

_¿... en el capítulo 4, cuando Chema platica con Sealand acerca de las naciones, la autora omitió la siguiente frase:** "Sólo mira estas manos: se han manchado con sangre"**?_

_¿... existe otra versión más larga sobre la televisión a color, pero por la falta de tiempo, la autora hizo una más pequeña?_

_¿... la taza que menciona Alfred en el capítulo 5, era un regalo de México a Rusia?_

**~.~.~**

- Era una taza hecha a mano y con figuras de girasoles.- Dijo Chema sonriendo.- Yo la hice para Juanito.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... cuando Alfred se burla de Chema en el capítulo 2, se está refiriendo a la época de cuando eran niños, en este caso, colonias?_

_¿... en el capítulo 7, cuando Hungría guarda silencio es una seña al hecho de qué nadie mencionó cómo murió Maximiliano I sino hasta 9 años después en un periódico húngaro?_

_¿... en el capítulo 4, la autora eliminó varios diálogos porqué pensó qué sería muy redundante?_

_¿... la autora tuvo que meter al personaje de Puebla porqué no podía poner a Chema en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que poner a Puebla. Es que no puedo poner a Chema en la batalla y cuidando a Juárez al mismo tiempo.-

- Pues ponla.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora no estaba enterada de los conflictos entre Inglaterra y México hasta que le llegaron los reviewses?_

**~.~.~**

- A mí me encantan los ingleses, bueno, su acento. Me fascina.-

- Y es de ese modo que se comprueba que 8 de cada 10 mexicanos ignoran los problemas entre Inglaterra y México.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... algunos de los "recuerdos" de Alfred son pedazos de capítulos qué tiene planeados la autora?_

_¿... para hacer el capítulo 7, la autora usó capítulos enteros de un libro qué menciona en el capítulo 2?_

**~.~.~**

- ¡Mira todo esto!- Le mostró el libro a su hermana.- Con esto, puedo hacer todo un capítulo.-

- ¿Y qué te detiene?- Le gritó molesta mientras escribía _"A la medida"_- Déjame escribir.-

- Pues, qué a lo mejor nadie le va a gustar qué los personajes hablen de historia.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora lloró al momento de describir la escena de **Guillermo Prieto** en el capítulo 8?_

_¿... por las prisas, la autora olvidó notas que iba a poner en el capítulo 9?_

_¿... cuando la autora leyó los 4 últimos reviewses del capítulo 6 (Qué corresponden a **Nebyura**, **kikyokami8** e **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl** respectivamente), recién se había despertado, corrió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar por la emoción; cosa que no menciona del todo en el capítulo siguiente?_

_¿... dependiendo del personaje, es cómo los trata Chema, invariablemente de su posición?_

_¿... la autora para explicar mejor el comportamiento de José María Itzae, les dice qué tienen que ver la película de **"Los Tres Huastecos"**?_

**~.~.~**

- Es que él son los tres en uno.-

- Acabas de revelar el secreto.-

- ¿Tú crees? Creo que no se van a dar cuenta.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... la canción de **"El gato viudo"** era sólo para molestar a Austria?_

**~.~.~**

- No sé cómo poner qué Chema se subió al árbol.-

- Ponle _"Y con la agilidad de una ardilla se subió al árbol"_-

- ¡No lo voy a poner así!-

**~.~.~**

_¿... Chema le canta y dedica canciones a Alfred sólo para molestarlo según el caso?_

_¿... a las autoras no les gusta la política, casi nunca ven las noticias y aborrecen las telenovelas, principalmente las mexicanas actuales?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Y cómo es qué se enteran de todo?-

- Preguntando se llega a Roma.-

- Pero estamos en México.-

- También se puede llegar al Moquetito.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... si Chema dice una grosería es involuntariamente, y reza pidiendo perdón por ello?_

**~.~.~**

- Yo también hago lo mismo, sólo que me pego en la boca.-

- Y a nadie le importa.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora eligió el título del fanfic al abrir un cancionero y ver a primera vista la canción **"Sabor a mí"** y qué le encanta la versión interpretada por **Virginia López y su trío**?_

_¿... en el telegrama de Prusia, él se refiere a qué Puebla tiene la mano pesada porqué lo abofeteó por abrazarla sin su consentimiento?_

_¿... la aparición de Rusia es escasa por una buena razón?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Da?-

- No te apures, Juanito. Apareciste como el invitado especial en _"Y le tocó a Nuevo León"_-

- ¿Sabían qué el muérdago qué menciono al final del capítulo no estaba antes en la casa de Nuevo León porqué no la decoró?- Les contó la autora a ambas naciones.

**~.~.~**

_¿... el capítulo 6 iba a ser el capítulo 9, pero por la buena respuesta del capítulo 5, lo adelantó?_

_¿... las fuentes de información que han usado las autoras han sido:_

_**a)** un diccionario común y corriente,_  
_**b)** un diccionario enciclopédico ilustrado del Selecciones de Reader's Digest de finales de 1979,_  
_**c)** algunas páginas de internet,_  
_**d)** un libro de historia,_  
_**e)** libros de español de nivel secundaria descontinuados,_  
_**f)** tradición oral, y_  
_**g)** un cancionero qué venía en el pan Bimbo?_

**~.~.~**

- Oigan.- Chema voltea a ver a las autoras con un tomo del diccionario enciclopédico.- Este libro es de cuando aún existía la Unión Soviética.-

- ¿Y?-

- Y eso qué nos falta el tomo con la letra "M"-

**~.~.~**

_¿... las autoras tienen entre sus familiares a ingleses, italianos, franceses, españoles, estadounidenses, mayas y mestizos, y no saben nada de ellos, ni sus costumbres e idiomas?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Qué somos, tú?- Le pregunta una a la otra.

- Ni idea.-

- Son mexicanas.- Les respondió Chema.- Y eso es lo qué cuenta.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... en la trama, Austria culpa de todo a México, y en la vida real, una de las autoras culpa de todo a Austria?_

_¿... Austria se comportó groseramente al no saludar de mano a México, y al atravesarse entre Hungría y Chema en el capítulo 1?_

_¿... el capítulo 3 sólo era un chiste?_

_¿... la autora tiene en un block de notas guardados los sumarios de cada capítulo?_

_¿... Estados Unidos interfirió con el sumario del capítulo 5?_

_¿... en la madrugada del 5 de enero la autora se dio cuenta de que faltaba un punto del capítulo 5 donde mencionaba la fecha en la qué Rusia y México reanudaron relaciones, cosa que nadie notó, además de que su hermana le dijo que no pusiera que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños?_

_¿... el capítulo que más tiempo le costó escribir fue el primero ya qué tardó 3 semanas, mientras que el más corto fue el capítulo 6 qué terminó en 2 horas?_

_¿... la autora investiga antes de hacer cada capítulo, y que algunos datos concuerdan increíblemente con lo que escribe?_

_¿... que la familia de las autoras tenían un negocio familiar donde vendían tacos, tostadas, flautas y gorditas?_

**~.~.~**

- Y regalábamos los frijoles a la charra.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... en el capítulo 5, Austria llevó su propio té porqué sólo estaban sirviendo cerveza?_

_¿... la autora olvidó poner en el capítulo 5, justo cuando Estados Unidos se sienta en el sillón, la siguiente estrofa...**~"But I'm never gonna make it without you. Do you really want to see me crawl? And I'm never gonna make it like you do, making love out of nothing at all."~** porqué no se decidía entre ésta y **"No es el fin del mundo"** de **Emilio Navaira**?_

_¿... cuando algún familiar de las autoras tiene vacaciones, ellas batallan más para escribir y publicar?_

_¿... a la autora no le importa que el penacho esté en el Museo de Viena en Austria, ya que considera que hay un pedacito de México en el Viejo Continente?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Porqué tu gente me llama ladrón?- Le preguntó Austria a México.

- Bueeeno, como le dijo una persona de Guanajuato a una de las autoras, _"algunas personas sólo saben hablar porqué tienen lengua"_-

**~.~.~**

_¿... las autoras han mencionado la ciudad en la qué viven pero nadie se da cuenta de ello?_

**~.~.~**

- Pero eso sí, la colonia en donde vivimos sale en la sección policiaca regularmente.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora quería describir la escena de la película **"Sobre las olas"** protagonizada por **Pedro Infante**, cuando Juventino Rosas toca el vals frente a todos los embajadores del mundo y queda decepcionado por la forma en qué murmuraban de él incluso los mismos mexicanos?_

_¿... este capítulo iba a tener un final diferente donde Austria y México se la pasaban tocando hasta muy entrada la noche?_

**~.~.~**

- Alemania.- Austria movió bruscamente al alemán, que aún estaba en la cama, a eso de las 2:00 am.- Hazme de cenar.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... un par de lectoras han dado en el clavo con sus reviewses?_

**~.~.~**

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Sonó la risa vacía por todo el cuarto.

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora eliminó tres categorías llamadas **"Cartas de un Veneciano desde México"**, **"No es una maravilla gourmet pero al menos ponle amor, no seas gacho"** y **"¡Salud, compadre!"**?_

_¿... la autora no se decidía si poner el fic en **"T"** o **"M"**?_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Haz lo qué quieras.- Le contestó la otra autora.- Pero si lo pones _"M"_, tendrás qué poner a Chema haciendo _"cositas"_-

- ¡No digan eso!- Exclamó asustado Chema.

**~.~.~**

_¿... la autora no ha escrito **"¡Sálvame, Alemania!"** aún?_

_¿... a las autoras se les olvidó mencionar qué comprarán el jamón serrano con queso al llevar a los 100 reviewses?_

_¿... por falta de iniciativa de los lectores para sugerir parejas, las autoras no pueden ponerle pareja a Chema?_

**~.~.~**

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Exclamó Chema asustado.

**~.~.~**

_¿... DarkLady-Iria no ha podido actualizar **"A la medida"** porqué RutLance-CrystalFairy aún no publica el **"Diario de observación de Japón 2"**?_

**~.~.~**

- No puedes publicar ese capítulo hasta que revele el secreto de Chema.-

- ¡Pues apúrate! Se me está olvidando toda la trama.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... nadie ha notado qué en este fanfic Hungría y Prusia se llevan bien?_

_¿... cuando Sakery-chan dejó su review en el capítulo 3, las autoras estaban comiendo lo mismo qué menciona en el review?_

**~.~.~**

- Sólo que nosotras le ponemos puré de papa.-

**~.~.~**

_¿... "Sabor a mí" es el fanfic que mejor critica ha recibido RutLance-CrystalFairy en 9 años, y uno de inactividad, qué tiene de escribir?_


	11. Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 3

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ **RutLance-CrystalFairy**_ ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria**_, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** ¡Hola! Les sorprenderá vernos en otro recuerdo del pobre de México, pero no se preocupen, yo también me sorprendí en su momento. _"A la medida"_, igual que _"Por naturaleza"_, están en proceso, así como un nuevo proyecto, que espero publicar cuando termine _"De esposa a esposo."_ ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, les debemos mucho!

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sé que Chema les dijo que sería el _"Diario de observación de Japón 2"_, pero hay un buen motivo para esto. Sólo vean el final del capítulo para que se den cuenta. Fuera de todo eso, les agradezco que nos sigan leyendo, y bueno, para los que no saben, _"Cuando muere el día"_ lo estaré publicando a la par con _"Sabor a mí"_ y _"Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales"_; y les aseguro que aún falta mucho más, ya que es un **MéxicoxVarios**.

Bueno, como compensación les daré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: _¡El Bad Touch Trio se reúne de nuevo!_ **xD**

Así que sin más ni más, disfruten el capítulo.** n.n**

* * *

_**Sabor a mí.**_

**Recuerdos de una Nación pobre 3:** **Nueva identidad.**

**~*~En los inicios de la Época Colonial~*~**

- ¡Arght!-

El pequeño, que era sujetado por cuatro hombres portando sus armaduras, hacía lo qué podía para que lo soltaran...

- ¡Arght!- Seguía retorciéndose sin lograr mucho.- ¡Arght!-

Una mano se posó en su cabeza, y el agua comenzó a recorrerle los cabellos, cayendo a la pileta de bautismo. **[1]** El morenito no comprendía lo qué estaba pasando, él ya había pasado por eso **[2]**; ¿porqué tenía qué volver a hacerlo?...

- Desde hoy serás Virreinato de la Nueva España. **[3]**- Dijo el hombre que le había echado el agua en la cabeza.- También te llamarás José María Itzae **[4]** de ahora en adelante.-

- Ya pueden soltarlo, muchachos.- Les dijo un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes.

De inmediato lo obedecieron, dejando a la pequeña colonia en el suelo...

- ¿Cómo te sientes, eh, Nueva España?- Le sonrió mientras acercó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

***CRUNCH***

- _**¡OUCH!**_- Gritó Antonio al sentir cómo los dientes de Nueva España se clavaron en su mano.

- ¡Señor España!-

Los hombres acudieron en ayuda de su nación, por lo qué uno de ellos apartó de un golpe a la pequeña colonia, que ni tardo ni perezoso, se echó a correr...

- ¡Nueva España!- El ojiverde corrió tras de él, se detuvo dando media vuelta y les dijo a los presentes.- ¡Hay qué ir tras él! ¡Se lo podrían comer una serpiente, un lagarto o un tigre!-

- No hay tigres en Nueva España.- Comentó uno de los soldados. Luego agregó inseguro.- Pero no está de más asegurarnos.-

La voz se corrió y todos buscaban a la pequeña colonia; éste, sin embargo, aprovechaba que aún era muy chico, escondiéndose tras un par de barriles, esperando el momento adecuado para huir...

- Creo que ya está muy lejos de aquí.- Se ocultó tras oír la voz de un hombre.- Además, él debe de conocer todo el terreno.-

Asomó su cabecita y pudo ver a un par de frailes **[5]** platicando entre sí, por lo qué tuvo qué esperar a que se fueran...

- Pues no lo culpo. Virreinato de la Nueva España debe estar confundido y asustado por tantos cambios.- Le contestó el otro.

- Ah, ¿se llama ahora Virreinato de la Nueva España?-

- Así es, hermano.- El otro fraile le sonrió.- Y deberías de conocer su otro nombre, el qué tiene como ser humano. Es muy hermoso.-

- ¿Cuál es?- Preguntó curioso.

- José María Itzae.- Le respondió.

- ¿José María Itzae dice usted, hermano?-

- Así es.- Le sonrió.- ¿Sabe usted lo qué significa _"Itzae"_?-

- Sí, _"Regalo de Dios."_- Se puso a meditar.- ¿Porqué piensa usted que es hermoso?-

- ¿Sabe usted, hermano, que el regalo qué Dios le dio al mundo, fue a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo?-

- Ya veo. José María Jesús. **[6]** - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- La Sagrada Familia.-

- Sí, es increíble que una colonia tan joven se llame así.- De pronto, su mirada se entristeció.- Más es una lástima, ya que le espera un largo camino de sufrimiento a ese pequeño.-

- Hermano, usted sabe qué hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por los naturales, ya no podemos hacer más. **[7]**- Comenzaron a caminar.- El destino de esa colonia ya nada más queda en las manos de Dios.-

Oyó toda la conversación, y pese a qué sabía qué hablaban de él, no entendía del todo la plática, ¿por qué dijeron esos frailes que le esperaba un largo camino de sufrimiento? Y más importante aún, ¿él ya nada podía hacer por su destino? Una ola de sentimientos comenzó a agobiarlo, por lo qué salió de su escondite y se echó a correr...

No sabía qué tanto se había alejado, más no le importaba, no había nadie cerca, y él mismo no quería que le encontraran. Se sentó tras unos arbustos y abrazó sus rodillas. ¿Qué sería de él y su gente ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?...

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Se sobresaltó al oír las risas. ¿Quién podría estar ahí?- Come on, Matthew! ¡A qué no me alcanzas! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! **[8]**-

Alzó la vista y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Un niño qué brillaba como el sol y tenía ojos de cielo, apareció riendo...

**~.~.~**

- ¡Ah!- Sudando, José María Itzae se despertó de golpe, llevándose una mano a la frente.- Fue... un sueño.- Tomó un poco de aire.- Pero, ¿porqué habré soñado con Toño **[9]**?-

De pronto, se sobresaltó. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacía la derecha, y lo qué vio, lo dejó paralizado...

_**Continuará...**_  
_

**[1]** Para convertir a los indígenas durante la dominación española tenían qué bautizarlos. Ya fuera voluntariamente ó a fuerzas.

**[2]** Desde antes de la llegada de los españoles, varias etnias ya practicaban el bautismo, pero cada una tenía un modo de hacerlo. Lo único qué tenían en común era que los bebés eran consagrados a los Dioses.

**[3]** Este fue el nombre que se le otorgó a México tras la conquista.

**[4]** Tomando en cuenta que también tienen un nombre humano, es por eso que tiene este nombre. Ver nota 15 del primer capítulo para más información.

**[5]** Cuando Hernán Cortés recién conquistara México-Tenochtitlán, solicitó al monarca español que se enviaran frailes a la nueva España para que se encargaran de la evangelización de los indígenas.

**[6]** Este punto está explicado en el capítulo. Sin embargo, debo agregar y confesar que no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta qué publiqué el segundo capítulo. ¡Qué cosas! ¿No?

**[7]** Las órdenes religiosas, llámese franciscanos, dominicos, agustinos, carmelitas y jesuitas entre otros; desempeñaron un papel muy importante durante la época de la Colonia. Aparte de predicar el evangelio y de la tarea de convertir a los indígenas, los protegían de los abusos de los españoles, y les enseñaron diferentes tipos de artes y oficios para qué pudieran ganarse la vida y sobrevivir en el nuevo régimen español.

Sin embargo, las autoridades civiles y el clero secular veían a los indígenas como seres inferiores física e intelectualmente. Algunos de ellos creían que los indígenas sólo podían servir como jornaleros y se oponían a qué fueran educados.

Fue por esto que los frailes comenzaron a mandar, por medio de cartas, las quejas a Felipe II, pero éstas nunca llegaron a su destino, ya que lo consideraban como una amenaza a la Corona Española. Y de este modo, muchos religiosos fueron perseguidos, castigados e incluso asesinados por tratar de ayudar a los indígenas.

**[8]** Este diálogo conecta este capítulo con el recuerdo de Alfred en el _capítulo 5_. Fue cuando se conocieron Estados Unidos, Canadá y México por primera vez, en este fanfic. **:3**

**[9]** Es así como le llama Chema a Antonio.

* * *

En el aspecto religioso, la iglesia católica fue un factor clave para la verdadera dominación y control de los pueblos indígenas, pues fue la justificación moral de la conquista, colonización y permanencia de los españoles en América. Por ello, la Iglesia se convirtió en la institución más poderosa de la Nueva España, e incluso llegó a competir con la propia Corona Española.

Con la llegada de los primeros misioneros franciscanos comenzó el proceso de evangelización de los indígenas. Ellos se enfrentaron al reto de comunicarse con los indígenas. Entonces, idearon aprender el náhuatl jugando con los niños, y a través de gestos y señales aprendieron esta lengua, escribieron el primer diccionario, y comenzaron a predicar el evangelio y a convertir a los indígenas. Sin embargo, eran tan reacios a abandonar sus prácticas religiosas que los misioneros decidieron tomar medidas más agresivas y así, destruyeron sus ídolos y templos. En su celo por destruir todo aquello que recordara sus antiguas prácticas paganas, los misioneros destruyeron mucha información relativa a su cultura y a su música.

Me basé en dos libros para realizar este capítulo:

**_"Historia de México: De la época prehispánica a la actualidad. Enseñanza básica"_** de María de la Luz Vázquez Segura, Consuelo Gómez Sañudo y Carolina Lugo Vázquez. Está en internet, por si desean leerlo.

**_"Panorama de la Música para Instrumentos de Teclado en México Durante el Período Colonial"_ **de Raúl Wenceslao Capistrán Gracia.


	12. Lo mismo pero bueno, parecido 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ **RutLance-CrystalFairy**_ ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria**_, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**DarkLady-Iria al habla:** ¡Hola a todos! Sé que les debemos el siguiente capítulo de _"El diario de observación de Japón 2"_, pero los vientos no han soplado a nuestro favor, así que, aprovechando que mi hermana trabaja en _"Cuando muere el día"_,_ "Al final lloré"_ y discute con un país nórdico, aparte del que no se quiere ir de nuestra casa, les traigo un capítulo especial enfocado en la más fiel compañía que ha tenido Chema a lo largo de su vida: Su gatito Misifus. Cualquier parecido con otros fics es inevitable, y se les pide la correspondiente disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Y por primera vez, en este fic, dedicamos este capítulo a**_: yaoist secret._**

Los diálogos en cursiva le pertenecen a los gatos. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Sabor a mí.**

**_Lo mismo, pero... bueno, parecido 1_**: Misifus en un mundo de gatos.

Se estiró a placer, tratando de ahuyentar al sueño que lo invadía, y sentándose sobre sus patitas traseras, el pequeño gatito se despertó. Un aseo rápido tuvo lugar de inmediato, y saliendo de su canastita favorita, se preparó para iniciar la jornada del día.

-_Mi amo va a despertar pronto._ -Se dijo camino a la habitación del moreno, notando el silencio que reinaba en la casita del mexicano.- _Y sé cómo hacerlo muy feliz el día de hoy._

Se detuvo ante la puerta, y tras calcular por unos segundos, pegó un brinco con el cual alcanzó la perilla de la puerta, que se abrió lo suficiente para que el felino entrara. Trepó con rapidez la cama, y ronroneando, frotó su cabecita contra la mejilla de José María.

-Mmm... -Chema se despertó con una sonrisa, rascando la cabecita de su gatito.- ¡Buenos días, Misifus!

-¡Miau!

-Si, en un momento te daré tu comida.

El gato bufó mientras el moreno se estiraba y buscaba ropa para asearse. ¿Por qué lo primero que venía a la cabeza de Chema cada vez que iba a saludarlo en las mañanas era que tenía hambre? Saltó de la cama y alcanzó a su dueño, apoyando sus patitas en la pantorrilla del mismo.

-¡Misifus! -Dejó su ropa a un lado al ver al gato echarse al suelo y ronronear, señal de que sólo quería ser acariciado.- Ya voy, gatito bonito.

José María rascó la cabecita y orejas de su gatito, quien maulló con gusto y le regaló un par de lamiditas como agradecimiento, cuando un irritante grito se hizo escuchar.

-¡Joseph! -El grito que arruinó ese hermoso momento entre amo y mascota se debía a Alfred F. Jones, conocido entre las naciones como Estados Unidos, y que, hasta donde Misifus recordaba, sólo le causaba dolores de cabeza a José María.- Wake up, Joseph! ¡Tienes que venir pronto!

-No puede ser... -Chema se asomó con cuidado a la ventana, notando al gringo, un transportador posiblemente lleno, y varias cajas de contenido dudoso.- ¿Ahora qué quiere el gringo loco?

Lo dejó gritando un rato más mientras se daba un baño rápido. Mientras, Misifus salió de la casa para indagar por su cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Oh! You're Joseph's little kitty! -Dijo Alfred poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar al gato hasta generar estática.- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, por que yo, The Hero, lo tengo todo resuelto. **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**

Y antes de que Misifus escapara, el rubio abrió el transportador, dejando salir a un gato con evidente indicio de principios de sobrepeso.

-**_HELLO, MEXICAN CAT!_** -Maulló con gran alegría el gato americano.- _El Hero de los gatos está aquí, mia ha ha ha ha ha!_

-_Genial, la solución a mis problemas._ -Comentó con sarcasmo el gato de México, aunque el gato estadounidense lo tomó como un cumplido.- _¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Antes de que nadie respondiera, José María salió de la casa, ya aseado, y el gringo lo rodeó por el cuello con un brazo.

-Finally! -Exclamó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.- No podía esperar más para mostrarte esto.

-¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó tras un tenso e incómodo momento Chema, y de una de las cajas, el rubio sacó un enorme paquete de tocino.- ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno, verdad?

-That's right! Y si no es molestia, ¿te importaría compartirle un poco de la comida de tu gato al mío? Es que olvidé comprarla, **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**

-_Wouw, tu dueño te quiere mucho._

-_That's right! Mi amo es el más listo del mundo, mia ha ha ha ha ha!_

-_De tal gato, tal estúpido._

Resignados a su destino, gato y dueño invitaron a pasar a sus escandalosos vecinos, quienes no dejaban de hablar.

-Y ¿sabes? Cuando acompañé a Iggy a su casa, encontré esto: ¡Café inglés! -Le dijo a Chema mostrándole una lata demasiado llamativa.- Nunca imaginé que hicieran café en casa de Iggy.

-Lo hacen, pero no lo producen. -José María le señaló unas pequeñas letras casi ocultas en la parte oscura de la lata.- Aquí dice **"Hecho en Colombia"**, incluso está en español.

-Can't be! -Exclamó Alfred comprobando que la mitad de la información estaba en español.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Mientras México cocinaba el tocino con huevo y preparaba la cafetera, Misifus dejó la mitad de su comida al ver al gato pachoncito terminar con una prisa inusual la porción que le sirvieron.

-_¡Esta comida es deliciosa!_ -Maullaba contento el felino, y al ver que lamía los bordes del plato, Misifus le acercó lo que quedaba de su comida.- _¿Para mi? Cool!_

-_Pareces gato hambreado._ -El calico se puso a observar a su dueño y al rubio, aventurando la siguiente frase.-_ ¿Cómo le haces para hacer feliz a tu amo?_

-_¿Mm? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Mi amo siempre está feliz! ¡Es el Hero!_

-_Es como hablarle a una pared sorda_. -Maulló con la cabeza gacha.- _¿Has visto al gato Canadá?_

-_¿A quién?_ -El gato de Alfred no se esperó a que Misifus respondiera, sino que fue donde su amo cuando Chema le sirvió la comida, con la esperanza de obtener un poco.- ¡Miau!

-Wouw! What is this? -Preguntó el rubio observando el platillo.- ¡Se ve delicioso!

-Huevo con tocino y frijoles refritos con tortillas recalentadas. Y el café. No dejes que se enfríe.

Misifus movió la cabeza lamentando la suerte de su amo. Una persona más inteligente y maliciosa usaría esos momentos de vulnerabilidad para sacar provecho, pero nunca su dueño.

Esperó a que Chema terminara de desayunar, restregando su cuerpo en las piernas del mexicano cuando éste se puso de pie.

-Esta bien, Misifus. Ve a jugar, pero ten cuidado. -José María abrió la puerta, dejando salir a su gatito.- ¡Tengo junta el día de hoy, pero dejaré tu comida servida!

Las famosas juntas, pensó Misifus. Cada vez que éstas tenían lugar, México regresaba más molesto y deprimido de lo usual, y cada vez le era más difícil verlo feliz, por más que lo intentara.

Y realmente se había esforzado. Triplicó su rutina de ronroneos, sacrificó horas de paseos para hacerle compañía a su amo, incluso intentó tocarle una melodía en el piano de la nación que llamaban Austria, pero no lo volvió a hacer desde que esa mujer de mal carácter llamada Hungría lo persiguió con la escoba. De no ser por el sujeto de pelo blanco, quien recibió el escobazo por él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas.

-_Miau, es cierto, ella se disculpó, pero no quita el hecho de que necesita mejorar sus maneras, incluso ese "señorito" es más femenino que ella_. -Pensó en voz alta el gato mexicano.

-_¿Con quién hablas, ve-miau?_ -Interrumpió sus pensamientos el gato del Norte de Italia, quien estaba rodando a su alrededor.-_ ¿No quieres ir a conocer unas gatitas? ¡Hay muchas gatitas lindas en tu casa!_

-_No es el mejor momento._ -Al ver que el gato italiano no planeaba irse, decidió resolver sus dudas.-_ ¿Cómo le haces para que tu amo sea feliz?_

-_¿Ve-miau? ¡Mi amo siempre está feliz! Bueno, a veces se asusta, llora o incluso se molesta, pero una siesta, pasta y ver chicas lindas lo ponen muy feliz de nuevo. Y también ver a Alemania, y ver a Japón, y ver a Francia, y ver a..._

Misifus se alejó lentamente, pensando en eso. ¿Siesta? Son efectivas, pero una siesta no basta para hacer rebosar de felicidad a quién la tome. ¿Pasta? Implica que su amo la prepare, y eso le tomaría tiempo, más si otras naciones o los estados se apuntan a comer. ¿Chicas lindas? Eso estaba descartado. Su amo no es de los que buscan esa clase de cosas, lo sabía muy bien.

Siguió caminando por los alrededores, encontrándose con un grupo de gatos que discutían sin orden o sentido alguno.

-_Y por eso declaro que hoy es el día del Gato del Rey del Norte de Europa._ -Tras maullar, empezó a reír sin importarle la opinión del resto de los gatos, cuya mayoría le miraban como un caso perdido.

-_Creo que hoy es día de juntas, de otra manera, no estaríamos reunidos, ¿no les parece?_ -Preguntó el gato finés, y el gato sueco solo bufó, espantándolo.- _¡No quise decir eso! Es que es raro ver a muchos gatos conocidos reunidos, yo sólo decía._

Siguieron así por un rato más, hasta que el gato de Islandia se percató de que eran observados.

-_Disculpa, pero esto es una junta privada entre gatos nórdicos._

-_No digo que no lo sea._ -Respondió Misifus.- _Pero no planeo robar sus "secretos". Estoy aquí por que necesito un consejo._

Esas palabras capturaron la atención de los 5 gatos, quiénes rodearon al calico.

-_Es muy simple. Solo tienes que esperar a que tu amo se siente, te paras en dos patas y te haces el muerto. Con eso tendrás comida extra._ -Sugirió el gato danés.

-_Ese no es el consejo que busco. Ni siquiera les he dicho el problema que tengo._

-_No le hagas caso a ese idiota._ -Agregó el gato noruego.-_ ¿Qué quieres?_

-_Bien, mi amo ha estado triste últimamente._

-_¿Bromeas?_ -Interrumpió el gato islandés.-_ Todas las veces que he visto a tu dueño está riendo, cantando, haciendo alguna fiesta, quejándose de países idiotas o comiendo, ¿cómo sabes que está triste?_

-_¿Será acaso por que vivo con él y veo lo que el resto del mundo no ve?_

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos, mismo que fue roto por el gato finés.

-_Bueno, podrías ronronear un poco más, eso siempre funciona._

-_Y jugar corriendo entre sus piernas, pero mantén la cola en alto._ -Sugirió el gato danés.- _Lo digo por experiencia propia._

-_No tienes que hacer nada._ -Le dijo el gato noruego.- _Si tu amo está triste, él solo irá hacia tí para cargarte y acariciarte._

-_Y evita marcar territorio dentro de la casa._ -Finalizó el gato islandés.

Misifus notó que el gato sueco no dijo nada, y que las recomendaciones que le dieron eran tan útiles como los comentarios del gato estadounidense.

-_Ehm... Sí, gracias, supongo. Sigan con su junta._ -Y Misifus huyó de ahi.

-_Qué gato tan raro._ -Exclamó el gato danés.- _¿No lo crees, gato sueco?_

El gato de Suecia ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Planeaba decirle a Misifus que lo mejor que podía hacer por su dueño era mantenerlo ocupado en los ratos que se quedaba pensando para no darle lugar a la tristeza, pero ¿cómo decírselo sin sonar absurdo o cursi? Aparte, el gato mexicano huyó gracias a las tonterías que le dijeran los demás, y no lo culpaba. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar, pero tampoco iba a dejar solo al gato finés.

Sin voltear hacia atrás, Misifus decidió volver a casa, cuando una sombra misteriosa se fue acercando a él.

-_There you are! Mia ha ha ha ha ha!_ -Maulló de repente el gato de Alfred, provocando que el calico se erizara y saltara al menos un metro de altura.- _¡Ya sé cómo puedes hacer a tu amo tan feliz como al mío! ¡Sólo debes darle esto!_

Misifus se acercó a ver lo que tenía consigo su vecino norteño, que resultaron ser las sobras de algo que parecía ser una hamburguesa.

-_¿Y esto?_

-_¡Es una hamburguesa!_ -El gato americano dio pequeños brinquitos entre maullidos.- _Cada vez que mi amo, The Hero, se siente triste, se come unas 20 de éstas y al instante está feliz como si fuera navidad. ¡Hey! Esa es una buena idea también, hazle creer a tu amo que vendrá Santa Claus, y te aseguro que estará loco de felicidad._

-_Mi amo no es estúpido, y tampoco le gustan las hamburguesas._ -El calico movió la cabeza pensando en que México apenas y comía dos hamburguesas, y eso con hambre.

-_¡Pues deberían gustarle! ¡No conozco a nadie que no le gusten las hamburguesas! They're delicious!_

-**_¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! DAMNED CAT!_ **-Se escuchó el grito del gato inglés, quien era perseguido por el gato de Francia. Éste último no paraba de lanzarse sobre él y malorearlo con su cola.

-_Vamos, solo quiero darte un poco de amour. Tu amo no se queja tanto cuando cae en los brazos del mío._ -Le dijo mientras apoyaba sus patitas delanteras sobre el lomo del gato perteneciente a Arthur.

El gato americano empezó a reírse con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo, en tanto el calico se interponía entre ellos para evitar una masacre.

-_¡Ya basta los dos! ¿No hay día que no peleen por tonterías como ésta?_ -Los gatos empezaron a maullar a la vez, y en vista de que nada resolvería como réferi, decidió cambiar el tema.- _¿Cómo le hacen para hacer felices a sus amos?_

-_¡Eso no te importa!_ -Siseó el gato inglés mientras su lomo se erizaba de nuevo.- _¡Y tú deja de reírte, animal estúpido!_ -Amenazó al gato de Alfred.

-_Tranquilo, gato del pirata, que nuestro amigo sólo quiere un consejo._ -El gato francés invadió el espacio personal de Misifus, que se tensó al instante y preparó sus garritas al escuchar el ronroneo del felino europeo.-_ Para hacer feliz a tu amo sólo debes darle amour todas las mañanas._

-_Estás loco de remate._ -Misifus retrocedió con rapidez para evitar una nada inocente lamida, y el gato americano empezó a correr por doquier.

-_¿Remate? ¿Dónde? ¡A mi amo, The Hero, le encantan las ofertas! ¡Mia ha ha ha ha ha!_

-_¡Todos ustedes son unos tontos!_ -Bufó el gato inglés, y se dirigió al mexicano.- _¡En especial tú! ¿Qué es eso de pedir consejos? ¡Son los amos los que deben alegrarnos a nosotros cuando estamos tristes, para eso nos adoptan!_ -Mientras siseaba, el gato francés lo atacó por la retaguardia.-_ Bloody Cat's Hell! ¡Ya basta, gato pervertido!_

-_Pero sólo estoy jugando._ -Ronroneó el felino acosador.

-_¡Yo también quiero jugar!_ -Y maullado eso, la mascota de Alfred se aventó sobre el gato de Arthur, aplastándolo.

Rato después, sobre una banca que se localizaba en el pequeño parque ubicado al frente del edificio elegido como el lugar de reuniones de las naciones, Misifus y el gato de Rusia estaban disfrutando de la sombra y la calma que el lugar les ofrecía.

-_Gracias por ayudarme con la gata de Bielorrusia, da._ -El felino de color café empezó a lamer a Misifus, quién se preguntaba en cuánto tiempo la gata aludida se daría cuenta del engaño y lo buscaría para arrancarle las orejas a mordidas.

-_No fue nada, supongo._ -El calico se estiró a placer.-_ Pero cuando regrese, la que se nos va a armar._

La mascota del ruso dejó su labor de lamer a Misifus, acostándose a su lado.

-_¿Y ya supiste cómo hacer feliz a tu amo, da?_

-_Si..._ -Le respondió tras una larga pausa Misifus, y el gato café retornó a su labor de asearlo.-_ Y no te imaginas cómo lo descubrí..._

**~*~FlashBack.~*~**

Se alejó con rapidez de los gatos, preguntándose cómo era posible que cada gato se pareciera en demasía a sus estúpidos amos, y casi chocó con un gato que cubría su cabeza con una bolsa de papel, de la cual, cayó una lata de sardinas.

-_¡Tuve una buena razón!_ -Maulló el gato de Turquía, pero se relajó al reconocer a Misifus.- _¡Eres tú! Qué alivio, por un momento creí que me habían alcanzado._

-_Como sea, ¿qué pasa contigo que andas todo alborotado?_

-_Voy a llevarle esto a Gato Egipcio._ -Señaló con una patita la lata de sardinas.- _El pobre ha tenido una mala temporada y pensé que le haría bien animarse un poco, ha estado muy triste._

Misifus se le quedó viendo a la lata, distinguiendo el idioma en el que estaba escrita la información.

-_¿La conseguista con el gato de Toño?_

-_En realidad se la robé al gato de Romano._ -El gato encubierto empezó a reírse, cuando varios gruñidos y siseos que aumentaban de volumen se hicieron escuchar.- _¡Ups! ¡Hora de partir!_

Agarró el elemento de la discordia y salió disparado, ya que la mascota de España junto con la de Italia Romano le daban persecusión entre gruñidos y siseos, seguidos de Tama, el gato de Japón, quién les suplicaba detenerse y pensar con calma las cosas.

-_Cómo le gusta el borlote al gato turco._ -Dijo Misifus poniéndose de pie, y casi tropezó con el gato de Grecia.- _¡Cuidado!_

-_¿Viste hacia donde va la turba que linchará al roñoso gato turco?_ -Le preguntó con un maullido tan monótono que casi duerme al gatito de México.

-_¿Vas a pegarle también?_

-_No... Sólo disfrutaré ver la masacre._ -Y dicho eso, el gato griego siguió su camino.

**~*~FlashBack End.~*~**

-_¿Y le pegaron mucho al gato de Sadiq, da?_

-_¿Qué? No, pero le dieron una santa corretiza, eso seguro._ -Misifus apoyó su cabecita en sus patas delanteras, y frunció.-_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas lamerme?_

Más tarde, Chema regresó al fin a su casa.

-¡Qué día tan loco! -Chema se dejó caer en la cama, y se levantó al sentir algo raro.- ¿Pero qué cosa...?

Se levantó para encender la luz, y notó que en su cuarto había algunas basuritas, plumas, bolígrafos, chocolates diminutos, aretes sin par, dos celulares desconocidos, entre otras cosas.

-... Muy bien. Si esto es una broma del Gringo loco, no es graciosa. -El mexicano se cruzó de brazos mientras Misifus entraba por la ventana con unos lentes en su boca.

-Miau. -Maulló después de dejar los lentes sobre la cama.

-¿Misifus? -Chema tomó los lentes con sus manos, que se le hicieron muy familiares.-_ Jesús Alejando Arlington._ -Leyó por dentro del armazón de los lentes.- ¡Misifus! -Se inclinó para rascar las orejitas del gato.- ¿En donde encontraste los lentes de Alfred? Si se entera que _"tengo a **Texas**"_ conmigo se... -Sintió como si lo hubieran empapado con agua helada, y tembló al leer de nuevo el nombre que tenía grabado el marco de los lentes.- Oh no...

**_Continuará... Supongo XD_**

Y ahora, unos comentarios de las autoras.

**RutLance-CrystalFairy:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué? -Se rasca la cabeza- ¿Y esto?

**DarkLady-Iria:** Que te toca decir tu comentario. Iré a malorear a Grecia. -Se detiene al recordar algo.- ¡Es cierto! Este capítulo está dedicado con especial cariño a **_yaoist secret_** por que quiero :3 Sé bien que los lectores y escritores de fanfics tenemos derecho a leer o no leer algún fic o autor, sea cual sea su nivel de redacción, estilo de narración, profundida o carencia de trama, nivel telenovelesco, y otros parámetros en los que nunca pienso cuando voy a leer. Sé que tanto ella como otros de mis lectores están esperando_ "Fallé como amante"_, y con gusto les aviso que está en proceso. Así que nos estamos leyendo, y los dejo con mi hermana, Chema y Misifus. -Agarra una matraca y empieza a buscar al heleno-.

**RutLance-CrystalFairy:** Bueeeno. Para empezar, una enorme disculpa para todos ustedes, han pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas que mis cuadernos se perdieron cuando limpiamos, además de pasar una muy mal temporada de salud y recurrentes recaídas.

Ahora la explicación sobre la nueva sección; la trama principal es muy, pero muy corta para lo largo que es el fic en sí. Además de que tenía muchas ganas de incluir algunas cosas que ocurren en la serie o el manga; díganme, ¿no desean acaso ver a Chema en la Universidad W, o saber cómo es estar en una fila del cajero del minisúper en México, o la versión Nyo de Chema (Y no, no hablo de María José)? Bueeeno, es por eso que lo estoy incluyendo, en parte para ganar tiempo, ya que el siguiente _"Diario de observación de Japón 2"_ está un poco largo, sin contar que me tuve qué detener por culpa de Veneciano, ya verán porqué. Lo bueno, para ustedes, es que no tendrán notas.

Misifus es un gatito calico, vean la imagen para que se den cuenta de cómo se vería. Tiene un collar tricolor, del cuál cuelga una moneda plateada mostrando el escudo nacional mexicano. Tiende a ser más realista que Chema y más sincero, aparte de ser cleptómano. La cleptomanía es el robar sin tener necesidad, y en el caso de Misifus no es algo malo sino todo lo contrario, ya que esto es un indicio de que ama mucho a su dueño, que le consigue cosas que podría o no necesitar.

Este gatito apareció por primera vez en_ "A la medida"_, pero para los que lo han leído, Misifus es una gata y madre de 5 mininos rusos. Esto se debe a que mi hermana y yo elegimos que fuera así porqué en ese fic aparece María José, y pues quién mejor explicaría esto es Antonio en el primer capítulo, en el cuál nos dice la diferencia entre ambos personajes, y menciona la muy _"conocida relación"_ entre México y Rusia. n.n Así que ya saben, Misifus será gato o gata dependiendo si aparece o no María José en el fic.

Y sólo quisiera agregar algo más. Generalmente no respondo los reviewses, pero quisiera que esto lo vean más como un comentario que una respuesta. El último review que nos llegó, para ser sinceros, está cargado con mucha mala vibra. Entiendo perfectamente que deseen despotricar contra la personificación de Estados Unidos por todo lo que nos ha hecho a lo largo de la historia y comprendo qué todos tenemos derecho a expresar nuestra opinión. Pero no quiero que esto sea un pretexto para odiar un país, así como** NO TODOS** los mexicanos son flojos, borrachos y otros estereotipos que no se me vienen a la mente en este momento, es lo mismo con las personas de otros países, y Estados Unidos no es la excepción. No todos somos iguales y por desgracia así es, no vamos odiar a alguien nada más porqué es de otro lugar y/o es diferente, y tenemos qué vivir con ello. Nosotras vivimos enmedio de los dos países, y realmente las cosas no son como las pintan, sólo somos personas que tratamos de sobrevivir día tras día sin importar la forma en qué lo hagamos. Y el odio y la ignorancia lo único que logran es empeorar las cosas y provoca que nos separemos aún más.

Y no es que defienda a Estados Unidos, yo sinceramente no creo en el dichoso_ "Sueño americano"_, pero tampoco quisiera que esto se saliera de las manos. Digo, mucho antes de ser un país, Estados Unidos también fue una colonia como México, y en cierto modo le fue peor, ya que a diferencia de España, Inglaterra abandonó a los colonos por mucho, mucho tiempo a su suerte, por lo que tuvieron qué sobrevivir a su manera. ¿Se imaginan ustedes la desesperación de la gente en aquella época?_** "Nos dejaron solos, nos abandonaron a morir aquí"**_

En sí, traten de ver las cosas de manera diferente, y descubrirán que no hay sólo blanco y negro sino más colores alrededor. Además, por estar pegaditos, hay una forzosa interacción entre ambos países y sus culturas, y es algo que no deberíamos de evitar sino más bien de sacarle provecho; hay gente de allá que nos estima y mucho. Les encantan nuestras tradiciones, historia, ¿y qué decir de la comida orgullosamente mexicana? Esa persona que dijo una vez en su fic que a los extranjeros les cae mal la comida mexicana o una de dos, o no sabe cocinar, o nunca en su vida a salido de la zona en la que vive. Cada vez que nosotros vamos a visitar a nuestros familiares o amigos en Texas, nos piden que cocinemos, principalmente a mi papá. Y si no me creen, busquen el programa _"GEM, Gringo En México"_, donde recomiendan a los extranjeros visitar_ México_ y otros_ países latinoamericanos_, mostrando cultura, comida, y lo mejor que cada lugar puede ofrecer, que no es poco. Por cierto, esto no es publicidad, al menos no una que nos paguen, es sólo una recomendación.

Pero me estoy saliendo del tema en sí, ok, Alfred es un idiota, pero él también ha pasado por muchas cosas, al igual que el resto de los personajes, si hay alguien con quién deberíamos quejarnos, sería con el autor de Hetalia, ¿no lo creen?

**~*~¡EXTRA!~*~**

Cerca de la medianoche, José María entró a la habitación de Alfred para dejarle los lentes. Avanzó con cuidado de no despertar al rubio, pero para su mala suerte, pisó la cola del gato, quién lanzó un maullido estridente y corrió disparado por toda la habitación. Alfred se despertó asustado, pero en vez de encender la luz, se enrolló en la cobija y se refugió bajo la cama con el celular en mano, momento que Chema aprovechó para saltar sobre la cama, dejar los lentes en la cómoda más cercana y huir por la ventana.

-¡Iggy! -Fue el chillido del ojiazul cuando su llamada fue contestada.- ¡Iggy! ¡Hay un ladrón en mi casa! ... ¡Llama a la policía! -Alfred atrapó a su gatito, quién temblaba tanto de dolor por su colita lastimada como por toda la gritadera que se pegó su amo.- ¡No puedo, el teléfono está muy lejos! ¡Tengo miedo!

Del otro lado de la frontera, Chema se encontró con Misifus, quien ya lo esperaba con un peine en la boca.

-Misifus, no vuelvas a llevarte nada del gringo. -Se agachó a su nivel y le rascó las orejitas. -¿Entendido?

Mientras regresaban a su hogar, al fondo, un gato era violentamente perseguido por otro gato un tanto rellenito.

-_¡Ya te dije que yo no soy la mascota de Alfred!_ -Maullaba muy bajito.

-_¡Mis ojos no me engañan!_ -Siseaba el gato cubano al gato canadiense.- _¡Te voy a dar tu merecido de una vez por todas!_

-_**¡MIAUUUU!**_

*****Ningún gato ficticio fue lastimado en este fic.


End file.
